Just a Dream?
by Freya Stone
Summary: Seqeul to: For My Dearest Freya and Peter are now in the family. Bella's graduated high school and she's finally with Edward forever! Bella's starts having illusions and horrible nightmares! Another vampire? New Moon Spoilers! Bella? Scitzophrenia?
1. The Dream

_I give you! Finally! "Just a Dream". This is the sequel to "For My Dearest". So, if you have not yet read "For My Dearest" then I suggest you do._

_Enjoy! And don't forget to send me lots and lots of reviews!_

_REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!_

_Also, tell me if I have made **any** **spelling mistakes**. _

_Before I forget I would like to congratulate the following people, my fellow readers, who read my first story and loved it so much! Let me know if I missed your name!_

_(Some of these names are from people who where TOO LAZY to log in)_

* * *

Jessica Kayla 

TotalVampire-holic

Edward Cullen brings sexy back (hope I got that one right)

You really think I'm listening...

Geraldine la Bella

Kunai onmitsu

Isabel Hale

Edward Cullen Luver

Heartditty

FishFriend

La vampire susan

Panda slippers

BookwormFFW

SocksE-B4ev

Amrawo

ShadowJumper

Lipzofanangell

Zora

RainxxChimes

Phittie.Baby.

Lexi aka bubblez

Stupid-unrealiable-vampire

Winmangirl7

Layster

Cristina1029

Someone who likes bella sto... (Hope I got that one right)

Gone.disappearing

The Coconut Faerie

Liz

Layster22

Kat

Twilightlover

Twilight8ec

Kaori's penombra

Midnightmoons

Citymouse014

TwilightObsessed

Ilovefireyredheads

Edwardsgirl14 (Dont we wish we were all Edwards girl? sigh...)

XOXOXOSashaXOXOXO

VintageLyre

* * *

**Ok that's everyone! At least I hope it is! I hope I didn't miss anyone!**

**Alright, enough of that, now time for the story!**

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Esme shooed Jasper out of the room for obvious reasons and I felt my heart sting a bit with pain. Then again, I knew it was only a precaution. Alice and Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all stood by looking at me. We where in Carlisle's study and I was sitting on a very expensive well decorated couch; black leather. Edward approached me, his eyes filled with worry and concern for me. He kneeled down and brushed his cool lips onto my cheek, causing a blush from me to form.

"Bella, you can turn back anytime you want to. There's still time," Edward said.

"He's right Bella, even though we made a deal you can still back out of this. No one will argue with your decision," Carlisle said as well.

"I know that Carlisle, and I'm not changing my mind." I said.

Edward frowned slightly, but smiled. He kissed my hand and held it tightly in his. I squeezed his hand as well and felt my body shaking. Jasper had told me that it was perfectly normal to be nervous, but still I didn't know why I was in the first place. I wanted this didn't I? Yes. But still…I was shaking so much…

Carlisle approached me and kneeled in front of me.

"Edward are you certain that you want to be here for this?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded. He would never leave me when I would be in such pain, I knew.

"Alright then. Bella…I'm not going to lie to you…this will hurt greatly so just hold on…" Carlisle said.

"Don't be afraid to scream!" Emmett said. He smiled big at me.

Gee, Emmett, thanks for the encouragement.

Freya ran towards me and flung her arms around me.

"Bella…you don't know how happy I am for you now…what ever choices you make I will stay by your side, and so will Peter. I was never able to have the life with my dearest Adam that I desired, but you Bella….you have a chance. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you, and that I will be here while you're going through the transformation, and so will Peter, alright? We all love you very much Bella," Freya said.

I nodded as Freya kissed me on the cheek and sat down in a chair. She held my other hand and smiled at me.

"If there are no more interruptions may we please continue?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. Carlisle moved his lips towards my throat and opened his mouth, releasing a small hissing sound like that of a cobra. I gulped and inhaled one last breathe.

Sharp fangs tore through the surface of my skin and I bit my bottom lip hard, fighting back a scream of pure agony. My head wiped to the right side and I felt every single part of my body burning like hell. It felt like someone was stabbing me and just wouldn't stop.

Fire. A horrible burning fire that roared and licked against my skin, finding pleasure in my agony.

It hurt so much. The pain was unbearable and I felt as though I were dying.

"Edward!" I screamed his name.

Put it out! Make it stop! No! I want this more then anything! But still it hurts so badly! Suddenly, I began to feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, and the burning was getting worse by the minute.

I opened my eyes as a single hot tear ran down my cheek. The gigantic glass window on the other side of the room of Carlisle's study shattered to pieces, glass shards went flying and lay strewn across the carpet.

Large beastly monsters covered from head to toe in fur came flying into the room, covered in small shards of glass, snarling and growling. Fangs bared and low snarls ripped forth from the beasts.

My eyes widened in horror.

Quil.

Embry.

Sam.

Paul.

The russet brown wolf's eye's glared towards Edward, a snarl ripped from both the throats of vampire and wolf.

Jacob.

Sam nodded, giving orders to attack.

"NO!" I screamed.

* * *

**(A/N: Yes that was Bella's dream thing. Not really part of the story K? Moving on now...)**

"NO!" I screamed. I fell down somehow and banged my head against the floor. Covered in a cold sweat I scrambled to my feet quickly and gave a quick glance to my surroundings.

I was in my room and it was pitch black outside. Looking at my alarm clock I saw that it was 2:00 am.

Realization hit me and I fell to the floor curling up into a small ball, hot tears running down my cheeks. The dream had seemed so real…so real….my body was shaking like mad. I had never before been so terrified.

Two ice cold and strong arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind.

"Bella?"

The angelic voice reached my ears and I turned around and buried my face deep into the chest of my dear lover, sobbing hysterically.

Edward Cullen. The one and only vampire I would ever love. Edward smoothed my hair down with his big hand and stroked my cheek gently with the other.

"It's alright Bella…I'm here. Its going to be ok….please…it's going to be ok. I promise you that now and forever alright? What did you dream about?" Edward asked.

"The dream was…I…" I chocked.

I could barley speak.

"Was it…about me?" Edward asked. His head hung low and he loosened his tight and comforting grip on me.

"NO!" I quickly blurted out.

"Oh," He simply stated. "Do you want me to leave?"

"NO! Don't!" I screamed. I began to sob again, this time harder and my body shook like crazy.

Edward pulled me onto the bed and into his lap. Rocking me back and forth as though I where a small and precious infant or rather an expensive porcelain doll, but to him I probably was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a whisper.

Silence. I heard a cricket chirp outside. I had decided to live in Charlie's old house since he had moved out one year ago. I would be living here until I decided to become a vampire and move in with Edward and the Cullens. Edward gave me money to pay for electricity and everything else even though I had protested.

"It….Carlisle was going to change me…and everyone was there….Freya and Peter too…and then…the wolves…Jacob….Sam ordered to…" I whispered.

I broke down then again and Edward held my only slightly tighter. He didn't want to break me.

"Bella….it was just a dream you know that right?" Edward asked. He kissed me on the forehead with his cool lips and I gave a small sigh. That had felt good and relaxing.

"Yes…I know that. But…what if that really happened! What are we going to do Edward?! You know! I know that you know!" I suddenly screamed.

"You mean about Sam and his pack?" Edward asked, a small snarl came from his throat. He was thinking about the wolves.

"Yes…"

"I don't know what we'll do yet. But, graduation is over now and your little agreement with Carlisle still stands. You can be…changed when ever you want to Bella. Of course…I could change you right now if you-" Edward began, I quickly cut him off.

"No."

Edward sighed in defeat but then chuckled.

"You shall never change," He sighed.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Actually, I don't care if your vampire or mortal Bella. I love you just the way you are. Make a promise to me would you?" Edward asked.

"And what would that promise be pray tell?"

"Simple. Don't let your personality change once you become a vampire," Edward said.

"Of course," I said. I laughed. Edward had calmed me down a bit now and I was no longer crying.

Still…that dream. Edward and I both knew of the challenges that where faced up against us both when I changed.

Just a dream. That's all it had been and nothing more….

Right?

* * *

**So how was the first chapter of my sequel? Let me know k..?**

**I want lots and lots of reviews! Yeah me I love reviews!**


	2. Fire and Alice's Vision

_6 reviews on the first chapter! (Cries out and breaks down) YOU ALL REALLY LOVE ME DON'T YOU!?_

_E-xcuse me…I have to go…go…cry out in joy! Someone get me a tissue quick!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 2 Fire and Alice's Vision**

* * *

My eyes were burning like made as a single hot tear ran down my cheek. Smoke filled my lungs and I could barley breath. Opening my eyes I saw that there was a circle of flames around me, dancing and licking at my skin. Finding absolute pleasure in seeing me suffer. Sweat beaded on my forehead as I crawled forward on my hands and knee's looking through the thick smoke, searching desperately for a way to escape.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I squinted through the smoke but couldn't see a damn thing! I screamed my angels name again but still I heard no response.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of an animal growling behind me. I whirled around and clamped a hand over my mouth fighting back a horrified scream.

Victoria!

Her red hair danced around her pale face, dark black eyes glistened dangerously. A deep roar ripped forth from her chest and made me shake in fear. She stepped forward and struck me across the face with her hand.

"Nice to see you again," She whispered.

I screamed as I felt the hot burning sensation of being slapped on my cheek and I lied down onto the ground, curled up into a ball and shaking.

Laurent's words from years ago played into my mind suddenly and I felt nauseated.

"_She thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward-fair turn about, mate for mate. You're very lucky I was the one to find you. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."_

**(Remember? Laurent went to kill Bella in the meadow of New Moon? Hope so, k moving on now!)**

I wished now more then ever that Laurent would have killed me back then, but I only wished that upon myself slightly. He had said that he would have done it quick, and that I would have felt no pain what so ever.

That to me sounded better right now then being killed my Victoria.

"Mate for mate," She hissed.

My eyes filled with horror and widened. Her hand came down to grab my neck and snap it in two like a small twig.

A white light flashed mixed with dark red.

* * *

I bolted up straight in bed. Another dream, a horrible dream that had seemed so real. Victoria…I had almost forgotten about her for a moment. She was still after me and wanting to kill me for James's death in the past. 

Suddenly, a strange smell came to my nose.

Smoke.

Fire.

Was a dreaming again? I rubbed the sleep out from my eyes and gasped. Smoke was billowing into my room from under the small crack at the bottom of my door. Thick black smoke hung in the air and I began coughing. I crawled out my hands and knees to the door and placed the back of my hand onto the door handle like they had taught us when I had gone to a fire station back when I had been in kindergarten.

The door was hot, very hot. Standing up I opened the door carefully and screamed in terror. A gigantic wall of flames where dancing in front of my door.

The house was on fire! I coughed again and fell to my knees gasping for air. It was getting harder and harder to breathe due to the smoke. This wasn't a dream at all anymore! It was real! So very real! I shook as I crawled over to the window and shoved it open. I stuck my head out and screamed for help.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I saw Edward through the smoke running towards the house. I watched and screamed as Edward ran through one of the windows down stairs, shattering glass everywhere onto the lawn. What was he doing! I knew he was trying to save me, but that's what I was afraid of. He was a vampire for god sakes and if his skin touched the flames…then he would…he would…

I fell to the ground, my head spinning.

"E-edward…don't….please….I….I…" I babbled.

The smoke and fire where getting to me. I could barley see anything anymore as my head tilted to the side, and I coughed. I could see darkness beginning to cloud my mind heavily.

Suddenly, I tall woman with long blonde hair, like a true angel, ten times more beautiful then Rosalie or Alice put together, bent down in front of my face and smiled at me. Was she truly there or was she simply an illusion? I didn't know anymore.

She pressed a freezing cold long and slender hand upon my cheek and stroked it once.

"So…you must you girl I have been searching for. Bella Swan…" She whispered.

My head hit the ground as darkness consumed me. I saw a speck of dark red hair dancing against a pale face before I went completely under as the girl in front of me, the beautiful blonde, stepped aside for a moment and smiled.

Edward…

* * *

"How is she?" 

"She's suffered only some small burns, I think she will be just fine."

"Edward you could have died! What were you thinking going into those flames?"

The sound of my Greek god's growl reached my ears. I opened my eyes slowly, finding a white light in my eye. Carlisle was shining a flash light in my eyes and poking me on my arms and legs.

"Bella can you hear me? Do you know where you are? What day is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine really Carlisle. What happened to me again…?" I asked.

Carlisle moved the flash light out of my face, shut it off, and placed it into his medical bag.

"Bella I had a vision and I saw you in the flames! Lucky I did or you probably wouldn't be here right now!" Alice said.

She gave me a small hug and smiled.

"Yes Bella you don't know how truly happy we are that your alright," Freya said.

"Yes indeed. Were so happy that you're safe!" Esme said as well. She hugged me to and her caramel colored hair tickled against my cheek.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Edward yelled.

The slight coldness in his voice made me flinch slightly, but I smiled and he smiled back. He had just been upset that I had gotten into danger.

"I've never seen you move like that bro! How's your arm?" Emmett piped up. He grinned widely at Edward and I.

"You're hurt!" I gasped.

"It's nothing, I'm just glad that you're safe," Edward said trying to sooth me.

"No let me see!" I demanded. Reaching up I moved down the sleeve of Edward's shirt and gasped at the sight of some white bandages wrapped tightly around his arm.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I had the vision that you where in trouble and Edward went to save you. We tried to warn him about the fire but he just went right in the crazy nut!" Alice exclaimed.

Edward growled at her.

"I just got burned a little its nothing, please Bella you shouldn't be talking. Why don't you take a nap?" Edward asked.

"No."

Edward frowned and stroked me cheek with his cool hand. I blushed but soon realized that Edward's family members, all of them, had long left out of the room.

"Please…"

His topaz eyes glistened and glimmered boring deep into mine. I felt like I was starring straight at the sun.

"Oh stop it would you!?" I yelled. I grabbed a pillow throwing it at his head. Edward chuckled with laughter and caught the pillow before it touched him with in inches.

"Dazzling you again am I?"

"Yes, and I'd appreciate if you would stop. Now, what happened to my house?" I asked.

"Let's just say you'll be living here for the rest of your life. Luckily I saved some important items of yours before they got burned in the fire," He said.

Edward reached behind his back and pulled out for me to see my scrap book and the CD with Edward's collections of songs that he had composed just for me.

"Thank you, but material possessions where the least of my worries. I'm just happy that my one and only prized possession is safe," I said.

Edward raised a black brow, "That would be what?" He asked.

"You."

Edward chuckled and brought his cool lips to my forehead.

"So where is everyone now?" I asked.

"Freya, Peter, Alice, and Emmett went to go and check out the remains of your house. Bella, we believe that your house didn't catch fire due to any faulty electrical wiring. It was arson," Edward said.

I gazed at him in shock. Who hated me enough to burn my house down to the ground, and perhaps try and kill me? I could immediately rule out Mike or Jacob, but what about someone in Jacob's pack? I wasn't one hundred percent sure if Sam fully liked me or not.

"Arsonist?" I whispered.

"I'm just glad that you're alright. Oh and…Alice wants to take you shopping later, you know, since all of your clothing got destroyed in the fire." Edward said.

I blinked, and nodded. Edward frowned and looked at me in confusion. He had obviously not expected this type of reaction from me.

"Bella?"

My angel whispered my name but I wasn't paying attention. My mind was beginning to flash with images of what had transpired previously when I had been in my burning house, before I had passed out.

Flames had been around me, breathing difficult, heart racing and coughing like made. A cool finger grazed against my cheek…someone…standing in front of me. A beautiful girl; Rosalie or Alice perhaps? No, it wasn't them at all. Someone different…someone…

"_So…you must you girl I have been searching for. Bella Swan…"_

That voice…so soothing and calm. Speaking out my name through those perfect rosy pink lips, blonde hair flowing like waves in the ocean.

Standing in the door way.

Red hair long and beautiful dancing around a pale face.

Those dark…black…coal eyes…

Victoria.

"Victoria…she…" I whispered.

Edward was in my face in an instant. He gripped me by my shoulders and gave me a little shake. I blinked and glanced up at him being immediately pulled out of my trance or what ever the heck it had been.

"Bella…can you hear me?" Edward asked.

My bottom lip quivered and my entire body began to shake. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks and Edward pulled me towards his chest, rubbing my back with his cool hand.

"Victoria was there…I saw her…she was after me again…I…someone else…." I stuttered. I didn't really know what I was saying. I was so terrified and scared for both Edward and myself.

"Someone else? Someone else was inside the house besides Victoria? Who was it? Did you see anything?" Edward asked.

I shook my head and hung it. I didn't want to talk anymore. All I wanted to do was sleep…and dream. But, I found myself having a slight fear of sleeping.

The nightmares…the horrible nightmares that I would have to endure if I slept…no…

Not again…not again…

Suddenly, the front door burst open with Emmett carrying Alice in his arms. Alice was shaking like crazy and wouldn't stop screaming.

Something was wrong. Freya and Peter followed along quickly into the house. Emmett gently laid Alice down onto the couch in the living room.

Carlisle came racing down the stairs and immediately took over. Jasper ran towards his wife and attempted to calm her but everything seemed to be failing.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"We were at Bella's house; or rather a better way to put it, the remains of it, and Alice suddenly had a vision. Everything seemed normal and fine until…" Freya said trailing off.

"Until what?" I asked.

"The vision ended and Alice just started screaming…" Peter finished.

Carlisle went over towards Alice's side and pulled out his medical bag. He shone and light into both of Alice's eyes and gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down. She had stopped screaming and was not just shaking and muttering to herself.

"What's she saying?" I asked. I couldn't hear a thing since Alice was muttering to herself so fast and in vampire tongue.

"Oh my goodness! Alice?!" Esme screeched.

She ran into the room followed by Rosalie and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. Alice didn't even seem to notice that Esme or anyone else was there.

"Alice…can you hear me? Alice, I need you to listen to me…I need you to tell me what you saw," Carlisle asked.

Everyone looked at Alice in concern and with worry. Alice looked up, stopped muttering to herself, and looked dead ahead at Carlisle.

"Alice…?" Rosalie whispered.

Alice suddenly pressed her head between her legs, rocking back and forth, and placed her hands on top of her head.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She screamed.

Everyone jumped surprised by her reaction.

"Jasper…take her please…" Carlisle ordered. Jasper nodded and picked up his screaming wife into his arms.

"Don't! Please don't leave me alone again! I want out of here! Please!" Alice screamed.

Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett all rushed out of the house with Alice in tow. Rosalie and I looked onward in shock and worry. I looked to Edward for some type of sign from him of hope…worry…any emotion at all? Nothing.

"Oh…Alice…" Rosalie said. She leaned her body against the front door frame and looked onward.

We watched as Alice was placed into Carlisle's car and driven off.

* * *

**Review please! Remember I love reviews!**

**What the hell is going on?! Will Alice be ok? **


	3. The Illusion and Fears Realized

_Here is chapter 3 just like you all wanted! _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3 The Illusion and Fears Realized**

* * *

Edward held me in his arms and I traced the creases in the many fine toned muscles in his chest with the tip of my finger. His ice cold skin against mine…amazing. His breath against the side of my face made me feel completely drowsy and I yawned. He chuckled under me at my reaction and caressed my warm and burning deep crimson cheek with his cold finger.

We were at his house, although I would have preferred to go to the meadow today. Rain poured down with hail outside so it was bad weather for me, but perhaps good weather for the vampires in the house.

I shiver ran up my spin and I almost forgot to breathe for a moment which, in turn, made Edward simply laugh louder.

"Don't simply let me being in your very presence suffocate you." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Never,"

I bit my bottom lip and snuggled my face deeper into his chest. I couldn't wait until a moment like this would be able to last forever.

"What are you thinking?"

I glanced up at Edward and blinked.

"What ever happened to Alice? I mean…the way she was acting the other day…." I said trailing off. I shivered slightly thinking about what I had seen. Alice had seemed so upset by a vision she had had…or rather…had it been something else?

"Carlisle and the others sent Alice off to Denali," He answered. Edward concentrated on tracing along the creases in my open hand with the tip of his ice cold finger, and did not look into my eyes.

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

Edward stopped tracing the creases in my open hand and looked at me. His topaz eyes seemed to melt down into a dark brownish liquid and stop half way through.

He was thinking.

"I'm not sure, Bella." He replied.

My eyes widened and I froze in his arms. Alice not be alright? But this was Alice for god sakes! The pixie like vampire that was so innocent and sweet. The vampire that loved to (as much as I hated it at the very thought) drag me into her room and play Barbie doll with me. Pull my hair and tie it up into silly and stupid bows, do my make up for me, and some what torture me to have the end result of me coming out looking like a beautiful princess.

I suddenly regretted all the times I had turned down Alice when she had asked if I would go with her to the mall. Jasper had gone off to Denali, apparently, to stay with Alice. There was no surprise there of course.

"Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine. Carlisle said that she should be back with in just a couple of days," Edward said. He looked down at me, smiling that smile that I loved so much, and placed his cool lips towards mine.

"Edward..." I whispered his name.

The vampire under me chuckled and pulled away, kissing me once more but this time on the tip if my ear, and then behind it.

"Freya!"

The sound of Peter crying his sister's name echoed through out the house. Edward and I gave quick glances at one another as lightning flashed outside, shaking the house with great force. We went out into the hall way and saw Peter rushing around, opening doors and calling for Freya.

"What's going on out here?" Rosalie snarled.

She came storming out of the bathroom, her hair dripping wet and the carpet beginning to get soaked to the bone, covered up in a white lace bath robe. Rosalie growled at Peter, accusing him of making the entire racket and disturbing her from her pleasant and relaxing bath.

Emmett came racing up the stairs, passing by his wife Rosalie by accident I assumed and sent her hair flying in every direction.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled.

Emmett ran backwards and stopped in front of us all. "Oops, sorry about that. Hey Peter what ever happened to Freya?" Emmett said. He turned his attention towards Peter who seemed very distraught about something.

"I don't know that's why I'm looking for her. You did see her come up this way didn't you?" Peter asked.

"Would someone explain to me what is going on!?" Rosalie yelled.

Everyone turned their attention towards the enraged vampire. Emmett scooted over a couple of inches and I tried very hard to suppress a giggle.

"Peter and I where playing chess, and I had been winning by the way. Freya was in the arm chair reading a book when she suddenly stood up and started walking out of the living room. We asked here where she was going but she didn't say much," Emmett said.

Peter nodded, finishing, "She suddenly raced here up stairs. So we came looking for her. Did anyone see her pass by here?"

Rosalie mumbled something under her breathe I didn't catch it and she went back into the bathroom. The sound of the blow drier was heard minutes later. All the vampires in the hall way, and I, glanced at one another. No one had seen Freya come upstairs or where she had gone to.

Down the hall suddenly Carlisle's study door creaked shut half way.

"Carlisle?" I asked timidly calling his name.

No answer.

"Carlisle left hours ago to the hospital remember?" Emmett said.

"Freya?!" Peter called. He rushed down the hall way and opened up the door wide to Carlisle's study.

Everyone gasped at what we saw. Heavy books of different types where floating up into the air like steps leading up towards the ceiling of the large room. Freya was walking up the stairs of books that she was putting in front of her with her mind.

"Freya!" I called.

She gave no response and kept on going up ward and higher. Peter jumped into the air quickly, something I would have missed if I would have blinked, and stood in front of Freya, blocking her path.

"Freya? What on earth are you doing?! Can you hear me?" Peter asked.

Freya simply brushed passed Peter, not letting him get in her way, and kept on creating more steps with books.

The books eventually led towards a glass window that Freya unlocked. Freya climbed onto the window frame and stretched her body outward, and outstretched her hand as if she where trying to touch something.

"A-adam…" She whispered.

Lighting flashed and rain came pouring into the study room with the rough winds. The white dress that Freya was wearing whipped around in the wind. Lighting flashed a second time, shaking the house almost, and I blinked my eyes wide at Freya's face.

I saw a red liquid stream down Freya's cheek and roll off of her chin. I blinked and looked again. Was I truly seeing what I thought I saw?

Blood. Tears of blood trickled down from Freya's eyes. She was truly crying blood. Freya leaned outward further and her right leg went out far, her foot hanging in the air.

"Freya!" Edward called. In the blink of an eye Edward and Peter, Emmett as well, grabbed Freya and pulled her out of the window closing it shut. The books that had been floating in the air dropped to the ground, one of them almost hitting me in the process.

Peter jumped down towards the ground with his sister in his arms and sat her down onto the black leather couch.

Another tear of blood rolled down her cheek.

I hadn't been imagining it. Edward and the others also looked at the crying blood vampire that sat on the couch in confusion. Freya's eyes where vacant and empty, staring off into a dark and meaningless emptiness.

"Freya?" Peter said. He gave his sister a little shake and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

Freya blinked and looked around at all of us. She had a look of shock and confusion, as if wondering to what had happened just recently.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Freya asked.

"You where climbing up a stair case of books…" Emmett said trailing off.

"What am I doing in the house?" Freya asked.

"Freya…what are you talking about?" Edward asked.

"I was outside a second ago wasn't I? And…I was walking up a steep grass covered hill towards Adam. Peter…where is he? Where is Adam?" Freya asked.

We all looked at Freya with sympathy.

"Freya…Adam died years ago…don't you remember that?" Peter whispered.

"Oh yes…now I remember distinctly…please…forgive me for acting foolish…." Freya said.

Her voice broke and more tears of blood began to spill from her eyes.

"Is he…is he truly gone? This…this can not be! This can not be please tell me it isn't true!?" Freya screamed.

Blood droplets began to stain the expensive rug under Freya's feet. Peter and Emmett comforted Freya and tried to help her.

She wanted Adam. Freya wanted Adam and nothing else. I felt myself beginning to almost cry as well. Esme came into the room minutes later and wrapped her arms around Freya, only knowing from what she could gather that Freya was upset.

"What happened?" Esme asked. She looked at all of us and no one said anything. Emmett simply shrugged.

"Tell me it can't be true!" Freya wailed again.

"We'd…we'd better call Carlisle about this." Rosalie spoke up. She stood at the door way, her hair half dry and half wet up in curlers.

Esme nodded and rubbed Freya's back attempting to sooth her.

* * *

Carlisle walked down the stairs and all of us in the living room looked at him. He had just come out of Freya's room where she had been crying blood when we had last left her. 

"Well…how is she? Any changes?" Esme asked. She truly had the heart of a mother for her children.

Warm and loving even though she was a vampire.

"Well she's stopped crying at least and it looks like she's calmed down a bit. I explained to her that Adam is dead but she still seems a little baffled and shocked by it all. I'm sure she'll be fine in a little while, not to worry," Carlisle said smiling.

He sighed then, his smile fading, head shaking and placed a flash light in his hand into his medical bag.

"That wasn't signified as normal what just recently happened Carlisle," Rosalie said.

Carlisle nodded and sat down on the couch rubbing his eyes. Poor Carlisle, he loved his work as a doctor but it looked like it was really starting to tire him out. Esme began to massage Carlisle's shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"So what did happen to her?" Emmett asked.

"Freya claims she saw Adam, and we all know that it is not possible for one to see a loved one after they have passed on. All though, there are some exceptions in 'our' world," Carlisle said smiling.

He was referring to vampires, or rather what Edward was and his entire family.

"Do you think it could have been Victoria doing something?" Emmett asked. I shivered and wished now more then ever that Jasper was here. Edward growled at Emmett and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sorry Bella," Emmett apologized smiling sheepishly.

"I don't think it could have been her Emmett. What Freya saw was an illusion, something that was…not really there although you think that it perhaps is," Carlisle said.

"Does this have anything to do with Alice?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision from her past as a human, although I'm not quiet sure how. Once the vision was over with Alice began to have images of her being in the insane asylum again, being poked and probed by doctors, injected with drugs to stop her from screaming, and lots of other things. It all seemed very real towards Alice," Carlisle said.

"That why she had such a break down," Rosalie said.

Carlisle nodded. "Right now she is still in Denali and is almost stable so she should be able to come home soon," He said.

Everyone smiled and happiness filled the room for a moment.

"We found the scent of Victoria at what was left of Bella's home Carlisle. And we also…found another scent…" Peter said trailing off.

"The scent of who?" Edward asked. His lips twitched and almost formed into a snarl.

"Another vampire…female we think…and…her scent was mixed with that of Joseph's," Emmett said.

A shiver ran up my spine and Edward rubbed my arm with his cool hand. Another vampire in Forks? Female? With the faint scent of…Joseph…? I felt my stomach do cartwheels and another shiver ran up my spine.

* * *

Edward kissed me upon my forehead and pulled the covers up and over my body. I was in his bed of course, and outside the moon shone brightly in the sky. Rain poured down still and coated the ground. 

"Good night," He whispered.

The lights went off and darkness filled the room. I watched as Edward, my dear Greek god, sat down onto a chair and sat still like a statue.

Darkness filled my mind and my eyes shut tight….

* * *

**(Yes this is Bella's dream now.)**

I found myself lying on the ground and my body was so cold. Looking down I saw that I was lying in snow, freshly fallen from the sky. I sat in the cold snow, seeing my fingers beginning to turn slightly blue.

I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. Placing my hand onto the ground I moved it across the snow…

"Shoot," I muttered hissing through my teeth.

I examined my hand and gasped when I saw a deep cut in my hand. Apparently my hand had made contact with a sharp rock hidden deep with in the snow.

Blood began to bubble to the surface and seep out.

Suddenly, I felt a hard boulder or something a lot like it slam into me and pin me to the ground. Cold hands grabbed my wrists and pinned my arms up above my head. Strong legs wrapped around mine and kept me from kicking or thrashing about any.

Victoria? Could it be her? Was this how I was going to dye? In the snow alone, cold, and have my entire body sucked dry?

I opened my eyes and my next breath caught in my throat.

No…

It couldn't be…

It just didn't….just didn't make any sense…

Edward. He had me pinned to the ground and when I saw his eyes I fought back a scream. His eyes…two coal black orbs that bore into mine. They no longer held there beautiful topaz warmth that I had loved so much. He smiled at me, but his smile was wicked and he tightened his grip on my wrists with his hands.

My face contorted into a slight twist of pain and his smile only grew.

"Edward…" I breathed.

His chest rumbled with a chuckle as he raised his hand in one swift movement from my left wrist and struck me across the face. A single hot tear ran down my cheek.

No…this was a nightmare and I knew that. I had to break free of it somehow…

He had hit me. The vampire I had come to know and love so much each and everyday had hurt me, but not in the way that he said he would ever do. A single break of the chain could destroy our relationship and our chances of being together. I had always realized that but had never truly allowed it to sink in, I suppose, until now.

No. I would not know or for that matter **_ever_** come to realize that this could be real. It wasn't it just…wasn't.

_He's dangerous Bella. Those bloodsuckers you love so much are dangerous._

Jacob's words ran through my mind screaming at me. No…I wouldn't believe it. Or rather I wouldn't allow myself to believe it just yet.

I couldn't…for the both of us.

"Edward! Edward please! I know this isn't you! I know that one day…something like this might happen to me! I've always realized that and so have you! It's something that you fear more then I, but…please…I just know that this isn't how it's supposed to be! Not yet! Edward I…I love you…and…I never want to lose you….for if I where to lose you….I….I don't know what I'd do. But…please…Edward…this isn't you…it just…" I said.

My words trailed off and I glanced up at him.

He held no expression…no emotion…

I held my breath as his head dipped down towards my throat.

"E-Edward…please…." I whispered.

Then…the pain came. The stinging fire that I found my body completely engulfed by…no…

This just wasn't…it just didn't make any…

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella squirmed and kicked her legs out in her sleep.

She was having a nightmare.

The words she uttered next where enough to make me stop breathing, which was an old habit of all vampires that we found we could not detach ourselves from.

I knew full well that she talked in her sleep…but this…this was just so…

"Edward! Edward please! I know this isn't you! I know that one day…something like this might happen to me! I've always realized that and so have you! It's something that you fear more then I, but…please…I just know that this isn't how it's supposed to be! Not yet! Edward I…I love you…and…I never want to lose you….for if I where to lose you….I….I don't know what I'd do. But…please…Edward…this isn't you…it just…" She whispered those words.

I had attacked her in a dream she had experienced. I backed away, feeling as though I shouldn't be here in this room with her.

She began to squirm and thrash around in her sleep. I knelt down next to the bed and gently stroked her cheek with my finger.

What happened next was something I had not expected in the least.

**Back to Bella's POV**

I sat up in bed from my nightmare of absolute hell and torture, dripping in a cold sweat. I saw a face in front of me, a face that I didn't recognize as my lovers face, but also the face that had caused all of the torment and recently discovered horror in my dream.

An echoing sound suddenly came to my ears. I had heard a scream…and now realized that it had been me. I felt a warm sting on my hand and looked up…my breath caught in my throat…

What had I done?

**Edward's POV**

What had she just done? Bella's hand had reached out faster then I was able to comprehend, which seemed odd considering what I was, and struck me.

I true slap across the face. Of course I had not felt a thing considering what I was. But this…this was what I had feared. Fear of her being terrified of me. How? How had she been able to with stand being with me for this long?! Knowing full well what I was and my entire family?!

Perhaps…we both had been acting foolish all along…?

Yes. That was it and I knew it. She deserved better then me…so much better….

And yet…no…I couldn't allow myself to simply accept that…I loved her didn't I? Of course that much I knew…but still…

How had she been able to be with me so long?! A vampire for god sakes! A horrible creature that's soul purpose in life is to destroy and kill! I should have left Forks in the beginning with my family when I had first spotted her!

This…this wasn't possible.

I growl escaped my lips in my own anger, frustration, and confusion.

**Bella's POV (Hope this isn't confusing anyone…)**

I glanced up and gasped. I had struck him, slapped him across the face with my very hand. What had I done? Of course I knew that he had felt nothing considering what he was…but still…it just didn't…

He looked up and I gasped. A deep growl rumbling out from deep with in his chest. Nothing but a despicable beast.

His eyes were black and no longer topaz.

I backed away a couple of inches on the bed.

I feared him.

I was terrified of Edward.

He reached a hand out towards me, his eyes still black but his growl had subsided.

**Edward's POV**

That look of terror on her face. Oh, if I could only take that look of terror away and know that I was not the one causing it.

I reached my hand out once my growling had subsided and she scooted farther back onto the bed.

She was scared of me.

Terrified.

Perhaps love had never been there?

Yes, that was the answer…but still…

I found my mouth working before I could even understand what was happening.

"I…forgive me…" I muttered. My face was blank holding no emotion.

I ran.

**Bella's POV**

I scooted away from him when he reached out with his hand.

I was terrified. No, would I truly let myself believe that so quickly?

"I…forgive me…" He muttered.

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes…I saw nothing…

He was gone.

Mixed emotions hung in the air.

* * *

**Wow that was long! Hope the switching POV's didn't confuse anybody?!**

**Review!**


	4. Confusion

_Bella hit Edward! She's been having nightmares! Freya thought she saw Adam her lover and Alice had a vision that turned into a horrible illusion!_

_Someone is doing something! HINT: **Not Victoria!**_

_Could it be that other female vampire that Peter said he had smelt? Hhhhmmm…_

_Anyways! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 4 Confusion**

* * *

****

**Edward's POV**

I ran.

All I could do was run as trees passed by me in hues mixed together of bright green and brown. I could smell the wet earth underneath my feet.

What had I done? I had terrified her! My Bella! Was she just now realizing what I was? No, that couldn't have been it at all. I was acting so foolish! How could I have forgotten that after Bella has a nightmare, I should not get so close to her!

She could wake up and be scared. Scared of not only the nightmare, but me.

It had happened and she had slapped me.

I knew she hadn't meant it, and that it had been a way of protecting herself.

And I also knew that I couldn't guarantee it.

I couldn't guarantee that I would **NEVER** hurt her.

That was…impossible.

I a vampire and she a human. Bella, to me, was a porcelain doll. I had a fear from the first time we had kissed that if I held her hand to hard she might break into a million pieces.

I roared in anger and punched my fist into a tree creating a massive hole the size of Texas. My eyes where still pitch black but I wasn't hungry…or was it….

No.

It couldn't be…but perhaps…

Realization hit me like a punch in the stomach. I had smelt Bella's blood when she had woken up. My eyes had not just been black due to my anger and frustration, but also because of her blood.

The scent of it…so…so…

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

I rubbed my temples with my fingers and tried to calm myself down.

Four reasons still remained. Four reasons why I couldn't leave her again, my Bella, and take my entire family with me.

Victoria was back and after Bella. I'd be **_damned_** if I left Bella alone and helpless to get killed!

I **_loved_** her…I loved her and I **_could never stop_** loving her…**_never_**…

I had made a promise to **_never_** leave her again, unless it was of course for safety reasons.

A new vampire was on the loose and in Forks.

I had known…we both had known that are love for one another would have to go through an outrageous war. If we both survived this war then I would be very grateful…so grateful…just to be with her forever…

Still…I was a monster….a horrible creature that was meant to lurk forever in the darkness…

"Edward?"

A soft voice like silk gently caressed against my ears and I looked up.

There stood Freya. Her eyes where filled with concern for me…I knew.

"Edward…I….I heard the sound of glass shattering and breaking. So did everyone else…" Freya whispered.

"I ran out of the room through my window. Did….did any glass get onto Bella?" I asked.

Fear for her made my heart beat again, well almost.

"Thankfully no," Freya said. She smiled slightly at me.

"Bella…had a nightmare about you didn't she?" Freya asked.

She was being timid and careful when she spoke to me.

My teeth ground together and another beastly growl escaped my through. My hands clenched into fists and I thought I saw my knuckles turn whiter then they already where.

"Damn it!" I screamed.

My fist made contact with another tree and Freya jumped back. She placed a shaking hand to her face and placed a loose tendril of her hair behind her right ear.

"Edward please….I understand what your going through…you know that I do." Freya said.

"Adam." I said.

Freya swallowed hearing her dead lover's name. She nodded.

"Adam and I faced the same problems that you and Bella face today. When I first met him…I only wanted his blood….but then I saw how handsome he was. And I…I fell in love! At first…the emotion was strange to me, because you see…I had never loved anyone so strongly. Of course I loved Peter and my other siblings…but with Adam things where just…." Freya said.

She paused searching for the right word.

"Different," She finished.

"I just don't understand sometimes why she could possibly ever fall in love with someone like me. I'm a vampire…she knows that…and yet…" I spoke trailing off.

Bella still stayed by my side through it all.

Joseph.

Emily.

James.

Even Jacob and the treaty.

All of it…she had never left and never complained.

It didn't matter to her what happened. As long as…I was by her side and loved her the way that I did.

"Bella loves you Edward. She's human! She human and she can't stop something like that!" Freya yelled.

Her bottom lip quivered, and her ears turned a light shade of pink.

Tears of blood began to flow from her eyes.

"Freya…please…" I said.

Freya began laughing and wiped the blood clean from her eyes.

"Forgive me Edward…although I am a vampire I sometimes get over emotional you know? And, I sometimes cry tears of blood. Peter has the same thing about him. Poor Jasper, I'm sure he can feel my emotions all the way in Denali," Freya giggled.

I smiled back but didn't feel like laughing.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Freya said.

"Making me feel better I suppose,"

She smiled and gave me a hug.

"You're my brother are you not? That's what sisters do…" Freya said.

Freya suddenly smacked me into the back of the head and went running off laughing.

"Come and get me you loser!" Freya yelled.

I growled and laughed playfully as I chased after her.

I hadn't acted this young in…well…110 years!

I needed to see Bella. We needed to sort things out.

One thing buzzed in my mind, a none fading torture.

When Bella looked at me…would she me as a terrifying monster or a lover?

**Bella's POV (POV's will not change any longer through out this chapter)**

I sat on the bed.

Just sitting and staring off into space.

A slight sting was on my hand. I looked down and saw that my hand was bleeding profusely and the bed sheets where already beginning to become stained in a red almost black liquid.

I could smell the blood and began to feel nauseated.

I was scared. Scared of Edward. Not because he had looked at me with those black eyes, but for _him._

**_Him _**and no one else.

Edward had run right through his bed room window, shattering glass everywhere onto the floor when he had left. I couldn't get off of the bed with out endangering myself and cutting my feet up.

Was Edward alright?

What if he…what if he…

What if he never came back? A single nightmare of him and Edward would get pushed over the edge and leave me again. Go away, and take his entire family with him.

Peter and Freya as well.

I didn't want that to happen.

Just the thought of it…I could feel the dark hole in my stomach….claws scratching at the sides…darkness…so cold…

I shook my head mentally. I would not allow it to happen.

Edward had made a promise that he would never leave me again. And, since Edward was a vampire…I prayed that the promise would last forever.

"Bella?"

I glanced up and was met up with the wise and old vampire topaz eyes of none other then…

"Carlisle…" I breathed.

He smiled at me and sat his medical bag down onto the bed. He looked at me but then gave a quick glance towards the window, and the glass strewn out onto the carpet.

"Went through the window did he? I'll really have to have a talk to that boy later. That's the second time he's broken that window." Carlisle mused shaking his head.

"Second time?" I repeated.

"Oh yes, the first time the window broke he had gotten into an argument with Emmett. Both boys went flying out the window, glass breaking. Of course, repairing it was no problem. Now, where are you bleeding?" Carlisle questioned.

I blinked suddenly realizing still that my hand was bleeding. The scent of the blood was seeming to get stronger, or perhaps it was just my own imagination? Never the less Carlisle took my hand and examined the cut.

"The wound doesn't appear to be too deep." Carlisle mused.

He reached into his medical bag and pulled out a piece of cloth. Taking the cloth Carlisle began to dab at the wound, trying to be gentle. I gritted my teeth and bared the slight pain.

I gave a sigh of relieve when Carlisle pulled out some bandages and cream. Looked like I didn't need to get sent to the hospital after all, or have stitches. Although, taking me to the hospital in Forks would cause problems. After all, I **_was_** supposed to be dead.

I watched as Carlisle worked and smiled. I suppose that I was now truly feeling happy being in this family. I belonged here so much, it was a great feeling.

I bit my lip considering something. Carlisle seemed to notice, his old and wise topaz eyes twinkled.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

I tried so hard to keep the deep crimson blush from crawling onto my cheeks.

My cheeks were hot.

Crap, so much for that plan.

"Carlisle…would it be agreeable if I ever called you…father?" I said timidly.

Silence. I waited in worry at how the thousand year old vampire infront of me would react.

He began laughing.

I now felt stupid.

"Well…I suppose that would be agreeable. It's just that you have called me by Carlisle for two years now. Why change a good thing?" Carlisle asked.

I blinked. He did have a point.

Carlisle saw my bewilderment and quickly added, "Then again, I wouldn't mind it much. I'll just have to remember to answer you if you do call me by that name."

I smiled and so did he.

"There we go. All cleaned up and ready to go," Carlisle said smiling.

I looked down and saw that my hand was all bandaged and beginning to heal. I no longer smelt blood in the air as well.

"Should I take care of the glass Carlisle?"

I knew that voice.

There stood the pixie like short vampire in the door way.

She smiled.

"Alice!" I squealed.

I ran towards her, jumping over the broken glass on the floor, praying that I wouldn't cut my feet wide open giving Carlisle more work to do although I think he wouldn't have minded it at all, and enveloped Alice into a hug.

She hugged me back, a little to hard, but let go of me before I suffocated to death.

"So…how are you feeling?" I asked timidly.

Alice smiled, "Just fine. It took me a while to realize that the vision I was having was just a simple illusion. Carlisle, do you know who's creating the illusions in the first place?" She asked.

Carlisle shook his head.

Alice sighed.

"So what's been happening while I was gone? You know I missed my Barbie doll Bella! I have a cool new dress I want you to try on!" Alice said smiling again.

The pixie like, vision having, short vampire was back to her old self. And apparently her urge for shopping had come back as well.

Apparently Alice had not had any visions of anything happening since she had left to Denali.

I groaned suddenly realizing the torture I would have to endure with Alice later. She would want to KNOW everything that had gone on.

"Well, there was a slight…accident." I said.

I glanced down at my hand and Alice gasped.

"Oh my goodness! How did that happen?!" Alice asked. She sat down on the bed beside me and pulled me into a hug.

I glanced down at the ground and saw that the glass had already been swept up. Wow, Alice moved fast. That was _**truly**_ the understatement of the year.

I suddenly realized something. I didn't know where the cut had come from. No one did, not ever Carlisle. It had just…been there when I had woken up. Still….I had cut my hand on a sharp rock hidden by the deep white snow in my dream…and when I woke up….the same exact cut was in the same exact place on my hand.

What had happened in my dream…had happened in reality.

What was going on? Was a finally losing it?

No…no this….this just didn't make sense.

I glanced up to find Carlisle. Perhaps he could tell me something if I asked? Carlisle had long left the room though.

"I don't know." I replied.

Alice frowned but nodded. She gave me another hug and left the room. I stroked the bandage on my hand with my thumb, the texture so soft against my skin. The smell of medicine and blood had faded completely now.

I barley heard the sound of a foot place itself gently against the carpet and I looked up.

"Good luck brother." I heard Freya whisper.

The door closed and I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Edward…" I whispered

There stood the vampire in the room. His face was slightly contorted into a look of pain and worry, nervousness perhaps.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Utter silence.

* * *

**Another cliffy. One of my readers will probably kill me for this, or all of you will. But leaving a cliff hanger builds up suspense doesn't it?**

**(Sigh) I am such a good writer…sometimes I even amaze myself.**


	5. Forgiving and Alice's Vision

_Ok, I'm not going to waist time talking! Let's get on with the story shall we?_

_Enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 5 Forgiving and Alice's Vision**

* * *

There he stood by the door. His eyes seemed troubled, I could tell, and looking out into the distance.

Silence.

Utter silence.

I heard the sound of two stones crashing against each other down stairs. Apparently Emmet was glad that his brother Jasper was back and was now having a wrestling match with him to show his affection.

"Please say something…" I whispered.

His hands clenched into fists and were shaking.

"Why aren't you running?" He asked. His head was hung and his hair covered up his eyes.

I blanched. This question obviously threw me for a loop and caught me by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean!" He roared, his head came up and his teeth where clenched.

I listened carefully. He was growling like a pissed off canine.

"Edward…" I breathed.

He shut his eyes tight and rubbed his temples with his fingers. Breathing in and out slowly he began to pace the room. I watched him and did not speak a word. He leaned his head against the wall and then turned around to face me.

"I just don't…I just don't get it sometimes with you!" Edward yelled. He was right in my face in a split second thanks to his vampire speed. He loomed over me like the angel that he was, but also a dark shadow perhaps in **_his _**perspective.

"What don't you get?" I asked. I had never seen him this angry before. Was he angry at me for slapping him. No, that couldnt be it. Was he mad at himself then? Yes, apparently.

"Why are you still here?! What didn't you run away!? I'm a vampire Bella! Are you just realizing that now?" He yelled in my face.

"No…" I whispered.

My body began to shake and I chocked back a sob.

"Then why!?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I flung myself upon him, fully knowing the risks, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I enveloped him into a hug and cried into his chest.

"Bella…" He breathed.

"Please…please just don't…don't leave me again…don't leave me…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry…will you forgive me if I apologize? I…I didn't mean to yell at you and get so pissed off. It's just that…you've stayed with me for so long…and you haven't run away yet in fear. When you woke up from your nightmare…I thought…I thought you would have long left…" He whispered.

"Why?"

"I'm a vampire Bella. Something that most people, humans at least, are supposed to fear. When you woke up….you had a look of fear on your face. I never wanted you to look at me in fear. Never. And yet you did. I knew you would someday." Edward said.

"I was scared," I whispered.

Edward moved to the other side of the room and turned his back on me.

"So….I was right in my assumptions then?" He said.

"NO! Not like that at least. What I meant to say was, well, at first when I saw you I was terrified," I started.

Edward stiffened.

I swallowed and continued, breathing out slowly, "But then…I realized after a split second that I wasn't afraid of you. I was scared **_for_** you. Not of you. I was scared…scared that something might happen to you. That you might leave….that something bad might happen."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

He turned around but only slightly to face me again.

"Like…Jacob coming in and killing you thinking that you where going to attack me. Or…that you would never be happy again. You would never be happy again if you reverted to your old ways….or….if your family sent you off to Denali like they did Jasper last year…because….because you wouldn't be able to control yourself anymore,." I finished.

"You where scared of what would happen to me when you saw me looking at you like that? My eyes black…growling….looking at you like a piece of food?" Edward asked.

I nodded meekly.

"I see…" He whispered.

"Your not…your not going to leave again are you?" I asked. I couldn't hide the fear and absolute horror in my voice.

Silence.

I felt my heart stop dead for a second and Edward chuckled, hearing my heart stop.

"I made a promise to you. Do you think I'd leave you here all alone to get taken by Victoria? No, of course I would not. I wouldn't leave you alone in a single second knowing how much of a klutz you are. But…may I ask you something?" Edward said.

"Of course."

Edward sat down onto the bed next to me and placed my warm hands into his cold ones. He sighed in contentment.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have **_no idea_** how good this feels to me right now. Your warm skin against my cold skin….it must be very unpleasant for you though I'm sure." Edward said. His head hung slightly and I panicked.

"No of course not! Now, what did you want to ask me?" I said.

"Do you remember three years ago when you where in the hospital because of…James?" Edward said. The name James came out with force for him and he couldn't suppress the growl that escaped his lips.

I nodded and felt a shiver run up my spine. Remembering how James had beaten me badly and almost killed me. Edward saw me shiver and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his stone cold arm around my waist.

"Do you remember the conversation between your mother and you? About me?" He asked.

I thought back…

* * *

_My mom had been talking about me moving away from Forks and back to Jacksonville._

"_You want to stay in Forks?" She asked bewildered._

"_I told you-school, Charlie-ouch!" I'd shrugged. Not a good idea._

"_Bella, honey, you hate Forks," she reminded me._

"_It's not so bad," _

_She frowned and looked back and forth between Edward and me, this time very deliberately._

"_Is it this boy?" she whispered._

"_He's part of it," I admitted._

"_I think that boy is in love with you" she had said._

"_I think so too." I said agreeing_

"_How do you feel about him?" My mom had asked._

"_I'm pretty crazy about him," I'd said._

_My mom had gone on, rambling about how good Edward looked and how polite he was. Complaining about how young I was…_

"_I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush," I soothed her._

* * *

"Yes I remember" I said. 

"When you said to your mother 'It's just a crush' did you truly say that for her benefit alone or did you mean it? I'm starting to have my doubts I suppose…because last year you said you loved me and that it _wasn't _just a crush." Edward said.

I gazed at him in horror.

"Edward….I love you…I love you, I love you, I love you. When I said that years ago to my mother I did it for **_her_** benefit! You know how young I was! René got so worked up so easily!" I exclaimed.

"I suppose you are right on that one. I saw your hand…I didn't…" Edward said trailing off.

"No you didn't do that! No! It just…showed up there when I woke up." I said.

"You even get hurt when you sleep? Is no place safe for you? What do you think of me putting you into a plastic bubble?" He asked. His eyes sparkled and he flashed me his perfect crooked smile that I loved so much.

"I don't like it. I wouldn't be able to be with you." I said.

"Oh well yes I suppose I never thought of that. Now…" Edward whispered.

He laid me down onto the bed and hovered over me. I blushed bright red and he chuckled. Looking into his eyes I saw that they where no longer black.

His eyes were topaz now. Had he noticed the change? Probably because other wise he wouldn't be straddling me at this point on the bed.

"May I ask you something?" He said.

"O-of course." I stuttered. I could already feel that my cheeks where on fire.

Edward chuckled lightly and brought his mouth towards my ear.

"Can you keep a secret my love?" He asked. His voice sounded as though he where trying to seduce me, but I knew he would never do anything like that.

I nodded.

My entire body was sweating bullets and I felt ashamed that I stunk to the vampire's sensitive nose.

"You must tell no one understand? Ready for the secret?" He whispered.

I nodded again.

"I…love…you…Bella…Swan…and…no…one…else…" He whispered out. Each word was carefully separated.

I laughed and smiled. Edward frowned and looked hurt.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked raising an eye brow.

He frowned again.

"Yes I suppose you are right. Now…where did I put my little black book…?" He mused.

"Edward!" I half yelled, giving the vampire a good hard kick in the ribs although I knew it didn't hurt him any.

Edward chuckled loudly.

"Just kidding," He said.

He lowered his face towards mine…closer…closer….

His eyes slowly closing…

My eyes shut tight and I could feel his breath upon my lips….

"Edward!" A voice rang out.

Someone was banging there fists against Edward's bed room door.

"Alice…" He growled in annoyance.

I giggled. Edward snorted and continued to lower his face towards mine. Are lips where now just seconds from touching…

"Edward!" The voice yelled again.

"Do you think if we ignore here she'll go away?" Edward asked in slight hope.

"I doubt it." I sighed.

Edward sighed as well as I did. He crawled off of the bed and me, and went to go open the door, but not before stealing a quick kiss from me.

"Bad vampire." I scolded under my breath waging my finger.

Edward grinned at me. He had heard me of course.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked. He opened the door and Alice almost ran him over just to get inside.

"I had…I had a vision…" Alice huffed. Apparently she had been out hunting earlier and had run all the way here just to tell us about her vision.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Victoria she…she…." Alice huffed again.

"What is it Alice spit it out!" Edward roared in agitation.

"It's Victoria…Edward…she's…"

**Review!**

**HAHA! Just kidding! Scared you huh!?**

"She's dead…Edward… Victoria's dead…" Alice finished.

* * *

**Ok, now the chapter is officially over! Scared you huh! Victoria is dead! What?! **


	6. The Gift and Annette's Appearance

_Here is chapter 6 like you all wanted! _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 6 The Gift and Annett's Appearance**

* * *

****

I watched through the dirty window of my truck as the werewolf Jacob, his pack close by, and the vampire, my love, my life, Edward, spoke feverishly with one another near the edge of the woods.

They really did want to speak with each another, I knew.

Jacob had brought something that had caught Edward's interest…

Victoria's dead body.

Edward had instructed me to stay in the car and not to come out. Not only because he did not want me speaking to Jacob at the moment, but he also didn't want me seeing a dead vampire.

I was not about to argue with him on Victoria's dead body…but still….Jacob…I hadn't seen him in such a long time.

Knowing Edward would probably yell at me for this, but not really caring, I opened up the door of my truck with a creek and stepped out.

"Bella…" Edward snarled lightly.

"Let her come bloodsucker." Jacob growled stepping forward. I gasped and watched with slight horror and a jump in my heart as Jacob's body rippled.

He breathed in and out to calm himself.

"Hi." I said.

Edward was at my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. Jacob simply nodded and glanced down at Victoria's dead body.

"You shouldn't be seeing this Bella. I don't want you too." Jacob said.

He kicked some dead leaves onto the corpse of the once living vampire and stepped over it trying to shield it from my view.

"It's alright Jake…I can handle it. Are you hurt?" I asked.

Jacob smiled but seemed slightly perplexed at my words. He was happy to know that I was concerned about him.

"She cares about me bloodsucker! What do you think of that?" Jacob smiled, glancing towards Edward and giving him a cold death glare.

"She has a right to be concerned about you, I will not argue with that." Edward said.

I glanced up at Edward and looked closely at his features…his eyes….his skin….he always tried so hard to stay calm in situations like these.

"I still consider you my friend Jake." I said.

Edward seemed to stiffen slightly at my side. I ignored him and still looked onward towards Jacob.

"Friends…" Jacob spoke the word as if he was having great difficulty understand it.

"We are still friends aren't we?" I asked.

He remained silent, looking away, and my heart sunk.

"Jacob…." I breathed.

Edward drew me closer towards him and kissed me upon my forehead. I swallowed and licked my lips.

"What did you mean?" Jake asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"You asked earlier if I was alright. I'm just fine Bella." Jacob replied.

"You're not injured? I mean…Victoria…wasn't she really strong for you and your pack?" I asked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow and glanced over towards Edward, confused apparently though I knew not why.

"Bella….Victoria wasn't killed by me or Sam. Or anyone in my pack for all I know…" Jacob said trailing off.

"You didn't kill her?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"No."

I glanced up at Edward whose face held slight worry. Someone else had killed Victoria…but whom?

"Have you found anything on your end?" Edward asked.

"Victoria is dead…what else must we search for?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anything…anything at all really. Well, I think we must be going now. If you find anything at all please let us know, Bella, let's leave now." Edward said.

He pulled me by the arm before I could object and we got into the truck. Driving off Edward did not speak a word and this worried me to a greater extent.

"Edward…what's going on?" I asked.

I glanced over towards me and leaned back farther into the driver's seat. He sighed and looked in my direction, which made my heart throb and made him chuckle. He was supposed to be keeping his eyes on the road for god sakes!

"Don't worry I wont let us crash. Bella…someone else killed Victoria and it wasn't Jacob." He said.

I nodded and tried to subdue the shaking that went through out my body.

"It might have been another vampire. The same vampire, female, that Peter said he sensed at the remains of your house." Edward finished.

I nodded and glanced at him trying not to cry. Everything had seemed so perfect a split second ago…and now this unexplainable travesty!

"What will we do?" I asked.

Would we leave Forks again and start a new life, all of us? No. Edward and his family just kept on suffering because of me.

"I'll have Emmett and Jasper scout around a bit, may be they can find something. Also, Jacob and his pack are looking out for things. Just to be safe…we don't know what's out there now."

I moved over a bit in my seat.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

Edward screeched the car to at stop.

"What is it?! What's wrong?" He asked.

He looked over me, sniffing my scent feverishly. I reached behind my back, hoping to find the source of my slight pain, and pulled out a small brown paper wrapped box.

"Edward you know I hate surprises. Who knew one of your presents could ever hurt me?" I said sarcastically.

Edward smiled and laughed slightly but frowned.

"It isn't from me Bella." He said.

I glanced down at the small brown package and blinked. Should I open it? What if it was a trick by one of Edward's siblings? No, they wouldn't play a trick on me with Edward around, especially one that would hurt me in any way.

I poked my finger underneath the paper and lifted it up, gently sliding my finger across to open it…

"Let me do that." Edward quickly replied.

I nodded with out arguing as he took the package from me and began to open it. God knows I didn't want a reenactment of my birthday party…

"Hhhmm, how peculiar." He mused.

Edward dug his fingers around past the colorful light green and bright pink tissue paper and pulled out the strange gift.

"A whistle…?" I said. Inside Edward hand was a long whistle with a red string attached to it for going around the neck and simply hanging there.

"There is a note attached. Would you like if I read it to you?" Edward asked.

I nodded.

He read the note aloud, his musical voice filling the car and almost making me fall asleep…

_Dear Bella._

_We recently heard of Victoria's death and that someone else had killed her aside from our family or the wolves in La Push. Alice had a vision about what the killer looked like but it was very faint so we don't know much. What we do know is that the killer might be somewhere lurking in Forks, and perhaps after you Bella. Peter and I have no other siblings so it couldn't be anyone from the "Stone" family line._

_Peter and I have gone off to France, our home, to investigate a bit. We have some old friends down there that we would like to speak to. I realize that Peter and I promised that we would always stay with you and never leave your side. We intend to keep that promise no matter what._

_I'm sure that you have long discovered our present. Just blow if you need anything or are in any real danger._

_Love, your soon to be sister, Freya._

_And also love; you're soon to be brother, Peter._

_Take care Bella and please be safe._

* * *

Edward finished reading the note and glanced up at me.

"They left?" I said.

Edward nodded.

"When will they be back?" I asked.

"Freya didn't say, but they should be back soon. Here." He said. Edward took the beautiful whistle and placed it around my neck.

"Shall we test it?" Edward asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" Edward asked slightly perplexed.

"Freya said only to use it if I really needed to. Like for an emergency or something." I said.

"You're sitting in the car with a vampire. This isn't an emergency?" Edward said smiling that perfect smile that I loved so much.

"Stop joking around Edward that wasn't funny. Now may we please go home?" I begged.

"As you wish." Edward said.

He put the car into drive and we where off. Edward began to pick up speed as we got closer towards his house.

"Edward! Slow down! Don't be so mean to my poor old truck!" I yelled gripping the handle on the ceiling of the truck for dear life.

He simply chuckled.

"Your poor old truck, Bella, may not be able to handle my speeds. But, maybe a nice Porsche would? Yes, a Porsche with nice silver painting, or any color of your choice, or maybe a nice bug with gold paint and a silver-"

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled and kissed my hand.

The truck suddenly screeched to a stop and my head almost came in contact with the wind shield. Edward caught me before I could be sent to the hospital again though.

"Careful," He said.

I sighed and we stepped out of the car. We began walking towards the front door and I decided to defend my car as much as I could. After all, Charlie had bought it for me and I had to love it either way.

"Edward you know that I love you, but I really don't need you to buy me a new car. I mean, don't you like-"

Suddenly Edward put entire arm out in front of me and held out his hand.

"Sssshhhh…don't move, don't blink, don't speak, and stay very…very…still." He whispered.

The wind blew causing my hair to move out in all directions and I gasped…

He was gone!

"Ed-"

A cold hand clamped over my mouth from behind me. I almost screamed but then heard a musical voice next to my ear.

"Relax Bella. I'm just going to look around a bit, alright. Don't move from this spot…just stay right here alright? I love you." Edward whispered.

The wind blew once more and he was gone again. I opened my mouth again to speak but then remembered that he forbidden me from doing it

I looked around and suddenly felt a cold wind nip against my flesh. My entire body began to shake and my lips began to tremble…

Where was Edward? Looking around I saw absolutely nothing.

I gasped as I saw a thick fog beginning to roll over the ground. It went past my feet and I could no longer see the ground below me. Looking up I gasped again for I could also no longer saw the Cullen's house, my truck, or anything. All I truly saw where the trees of the woods around us.

Edward suddenly came flying backwards out of the thick fog and slammed into a tree. He snapped his jaw and growled deeply.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I ran towards him with an outstretched hand.

"No Bella stay away!" He yelled.

I froze and stopped moving when I saw a dark figure suddenly appear in front of Edward. I saw the rage in Edward's eyes as he talked feverishly with the dark figure, and giving quick glances towards me.

"Edward…" I whispered.

The dark figure whirled around suddenly and bore there dark black eyes into mine.

The dark figure began to advance forward towards me with swiftness. The moon shone down upon the world from its place in the sky and I saw a quick flash of pearly white canine teeth.

I backed away upon instinct and turned tail running. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me although I knew it wouldn't help me one bit.

A dark laughter filled the air as I kept on running.

Suddenly, my body slammed into a hard brick wall. Looking up, slightly dazed and disoriented, I saw another pair of two black eyes glancing at me.

My hand reached down for the whistle. I gripped the cold piece of metal in my hand, shaking like mad. I pressed the cold whistle to my dry lips and inhaled a breath.

I couldn't do it….

I just couldn't…

I was far to terrified.

A hard object suddenly came in contact with the back of my skull and I screamed out in pain. I fell to the ground, so dizzy…

I reached to the back of my head and felt something sticky…wet…

I groaned and tilted my head back as the world around me began to spin. I felt something red and sticky trickle down the side of my cheek.

Blood. Fresh blood.

My Greek god called out to me….

He called out to me in fear, and worry for me…that I was safe…and perhaps also hunger…a deep desire…rage perhaps as well…

I slipped into unconsciousness as the blow to the back of my head began to take its affect.

* * *

**I know another cliff hanger. Well, Annette has finally made her appearance into the story, but who is she exactly?**

**REVIEW! Want to know why I always have cliff hangers at the end of every chapter? To keep my readers reading that's what! People get sucked into my stories and they can't escape! There hooked!**


	7. Creator of Illusions and Dreams

_Review if you wish!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 7 Creator of Illusions and Dreams**

* * *

I shivered and wrapped my arms tightly around my body. I could see my breath out in front of my face and it looked like smoke. My teeth were chattering and I felt like my lips where turning blue. 

"E-Edward…." I stuttered out in a small whisper.

I called his name once more, and then a second time.

No answer.

I could feel snow under me and it was beginning to melt due to my remaining body heat and soak through into my pants leg. I could suffer from hypothermia very soon, and I would probably die in the end.

My mind went crazy trying to remember the past events.

I had gotten hit over the head with something hard, and had bled from it. My head was still pounding from the pain but I felt it starting to dull slightly.

"Edward…please answer me!" I screamed.

No answer.

I swallowed and felt how dry my throat was. I bit my bottom lip and buried my face onto my knees, curling my body up into a ball. I had to fight this, I knew that I had to but I was having great difficulty in doing just that.

This had to be a dream…an illusion…it wasn't even supposed to be snowing in Forks yet. Or maybe when I had been knocked unconscious I had been taken someplace else?

"Edward…" I whispered. I knew that calling out his name was futile but I still continued too.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. I coughed then realizing I had screamed too loud perhaps and that my voice was growing sore.

No answer.

Nothing.

The only true answer I received was the cold wind. It bit at my skin and I shivered again.

"This has to be a dream…it has to…" I said to myself.

Complete silence.

My body shivering…

Darkness…

Abandonment…

Sadness…

"It seems so real does it not?" A cool voice mused.

I looked up and gasped when I saw the person standing in front of me. She was the exact same person I had seen in my house when it had been burning down. Her skin was pale and she had dark shadows under her eyes looking as though she hadn't slept in centuries.

Her long blonde hair reached down to her rear and blew gently in the wind. Her dark black eyes focused only on me and twinkled. She looked ten times more beautiful then Alice, Rosalie, Esme, or Freya put together.

"What is this?" I found myself asking.

"A dream; your dream Bella. Or I suppose you would call it my own little creation. I did wonderful work don't you think? The cold wind against your skin….your body shivering…giving up all hope…?" She asked.

She smiled wide revealing gigantic sparkling white teeth as she began to circle around me like a lion in a cage with an antelope, surveying its prey and sizing it up before attacking.

But she did not attack.

She simply watched my every move with the looks of…satisfaction and fascination on her face?

"This is a dream?" I asked.

I reached down onto the ground and dug my fingers deep into the snow. I felt my fingers immediately beginning to grow numb.

"But…it all feels so-"

"Real?" She said interrupting me.

I nodded.

"Dreams can seem real cant they? But then you wake up, and find yourself in reality. Where not everything is possible, but in dream world…anything is possible? You can dream that you're flying or that you're…a vampire perhaps?" She asked.

She smiled wide when she spoke the word 'vampire'.

"You're a vampire…what is your name?" I asked.

She bowed gracefully to me and her long blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders. Every single strand of her hair looked like little strings of sunlight from the sky. Even Rosalie would be jealous of hair like that.

"My name, seeing as you asked, is Annette. Annett Stone." She said.

The name 'Stone' rang a bell in my head. It was the last name of everyone in the stone family. Freya, Peter, Joseph and Emily (I shuddered thinking of the last two people that had those exact names, but where now dead)

"Are you a sibling of Peter and Freya…?" I asked.

No, she couldn't possibly be a sibling but I just couldn't erase that single thought from my mind. Freya and Peter would have told us if they had one more sibling, but what if they had never known? Was Annette a long lost sibling of there's'?

Annette laughed like the sound of bells ringing, somewhat musical.

"No, Bella. I'm afraid I was never truly able to have the diet sense of those other vampires. I mean, I don't see how they go day after day with out a single drop of mortal's blood. I for one would not be able to bear it. I tried animal's blood once, but I found that I could not stand the horrid stuff!" She answered.

"No, Bella, my dear. I am not a member of the stone family, but I was very closely knitted together with one of them one year ago. Very closely…in fact…this person I was very closely knitted with was my mate, or as you might say husband." She said.

I nodded. Annette speaking of how she had had a mate once got me intrigued, and I couldn't fight the urge to ask my next question, although I wish that I had.

"And what was your hus-I mean…your mates name?"

She smirked, apparently very pleased that I had asked. Annette lowered her face closer towards mine, and I heard an unmistakable low hiss escape from behind her teeth. Her cold breath brushed up against my neck and I shivered once.

"Joseph Stone." She whispered.

I gasped and scrambled away quickly backwards.

"You're…Joseph's mate?" I asked in disbelief.

"Was." She corrected me. Her voice as cold as ice.

She reached down and I screamed. Using her vampire speed she grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me up to my feet. Annett tightened her grip onto my wrist and twisted her full hand around it. I could already feel bruises beginning to form.

"If it wasn't for _you_ and _your_ mates little coven Joseph would still be here!" She screamed. Annette threw me to the ground, and I let out a blood curt ling scream as I felt the bones in my arm shatter.

Hot tears streaming down my cheeks I drew my broken arm up towards my chest. My entire arm stung like a smoldering fire as I began to scoot backwards and as far away from Annette as I possibly could.

Annette snapped her fingers and tree roots suddenly came shooting up from beneath the ground. They wrapped around my legs tightly, and I screamed when they also wrapped tightly around my broken arm and the other arm as well. The roots pinned me down to the ground, and finally, a fifth root wrapped around my neck.

The root around my neck tightened and I gasped out for air.

It was getting difficult to breathe…

"Humans are such fragile creatures….like my work?" She asked.

"Work…what work?" I whispered out. All I could do was whisper because of the root that kept wrapping itself tighter and tighter around my neck.

"I created this dream for you Bella, and because I am the one that created it, I am also the one that controls _what _and _who _appears in it. In here Bella…your life is mine…" She whispered close to my ear with her head bent downward.

_In here Bella…your life is mine…_

Annette's words echoed through out my head.

"What happens in your dreams Bella…happens in reality…." Annette said.

_What happens in your dreams Bella…happens in reality…._

Her words still continued to echo in my mind and would not go away! Wait a minute…if what happened in my dreams happened in reality…then that meant that Annette could…she could kill me!

If I died in my dreams then I would die in reality! I began to shake in fear and Annette frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing. You…created those illusions didn't you? You gave Alice a fake vision…made her re-live when she had been in the mental institution. But how did you do that? Any of it…were you spying?" I asked.

"Nope not spying, just digging. I dug around into the mind of Alice unnoticed by her or anyone else. I found some information and used it to my advantage." Annette replied.

"And Freya?" I asked.

"I didn't need to dig around in her mind at all. Joseph had told me about his little sisters foolishness with that mortal boy…what was his name…Adam?" She said.

I suddenly burst out into fit of absolute fury and anger! Digging around in people's minds unnoticed by anyone and taking information? Making Freya believe she had seen her long lost love Adam? It was just so…so cruel!

"Let go of me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I looked down and found the whistle still hanging around my neck! If I blew the whistle in my dream, then I would blow the whistle in reality! Freya and Peter would come, although I didn't know how they could possibly help me once they came.

Still…this was my last bit of hope…

The roots holding me down disappeared suddenly and I took a chance. I made a reach for the whistle but Annett snatched it away from me.

"Calling for help wont work." She said.

Annett destroyed the whistle into simple small particle minerals of metal in the palm of her hand.

"Would you like to see reality Bella?" She asked.

I blinked not understanding her meaning. Annette pulled out from behind her back a mirror and showed it to me. At first, all I saw was my reflection, but then the image began to change.

I saw reality.

I saw what was happening outside of my dream! In the real world!

There I lay on Edward's bed, covered in a cold sweat. My body was covered in many bruises and red marks. And my right arm was broken. Looking at the floor you could see the remains of my broken whistle that Freya had given me as a gift.

And then…I saw him…

_**Edward.**_

There he stood over my body. Trying desperately to wake me up, but couldn't. He was kissing me on my lips, and cradling me in his arms carefully due to my broken arm. But still I would not wake.

Seeing myself in reality and how badly beaten I was made a single hot tear run down my cheek.

"Edward…" I whispered.

In reality I whispered his name! That was it! If I could somehow get in contact with him from my dream, then….

"Edward! You have to wake me up! You have to-" I screamed out.

In reality I screamed this out as Edward held me in his arms. I gasped when I suddenly realized that my screaming towards him had stopped abruptly.

The image of reality disappeared and Annette made the mirror vanish in the palm of her hand.

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't. Annette had somehow silenced me but I knew not how.

"Edward can try all he wants to wake you up in reality. He must be very shocked to see his sleeping girl friend suddenly have bruises and red marks appear all over her body? The whistle around her neck suddenly explode with out any explanation?"

Annette walked around me and a large smile played upon her perfectly rosy pink lips.

"Time to wake up, Bella." She whispered to me in my ear.

Annett vanished in front of me with out a word, and I heard the sound of an echoing 'snap'.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned. My arm was aching like absolute hell and the many bruises and red marks on my body throbbed. 

It was all thanks to Annette.

"Bella!? Oh dear god can you hear me?!"

That voice…

Was it just an illusion…was I hearing things…?

No.

"Edward…?" I asked in slight hope.

I looked up and spotted his perfect face. His topaz eyes where filled with worry and I could feel his ice cold skin against mine. Having his cold skin against my bruises made me smile in slight relief from the pain.

I reached a weak hand up and gently touched his cheek.

He didn't vanish or leave me. He was real as real as a vampire could be.

"Edward…please don't vanish this time…stay…please stay…" I said.

"I will." He promised.

I shut my eyes and thankfully did not sleep. I heard the sound of Carlisle coming in and lifting me up into his arms. I let out a scream, although I tried to fight it, when my broken arm pressed up against his chest a little too hard.

"We'll take her in my car." Edward said.

"Fine then," Carlisle agreed.

I blacked out, not dreaming, and woke up about 2 minutes later. We where driving along in Edward's car and I could faintly see the trees whooshing by outside the window.

It made me nauseated.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the hospital. Don't worry Bella you're going to be fine." Alice's reassuring voice rang in my ears like a siren.

Hospital? Was I really that badly injured?

"No." I whispered in protest.

I could feel my body beginning to go back into unconsciousness.

"Bella….just hold on. Everything is going to be alright just hold on and don't you leave me! I love you!" Edward yelled.

He held me tightly to his chest and for a split second I forgot about the unbearable pain in my arm.

I fell asleep as I heard the sound of more sirens….

Thankfully, I did not dream when I slept.

And thankfully, I did not see Annette again when I slept this time.

* * *

**Review if you wish. And, I know you will.**


	8. New Love and Schizophrenia

_Here I am with another chapter! _

_Enjoy, as always please, and review if you wish!_

_Sorry it took me so long, the site was being stubborn with me, and wouldn't let me put this up, no matter how many times I tried. If this has EVER happened to you, please let me know! I got so freaken frustrated and pissed!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 New Love and Schizophrenia**

I groaned and tilted my head to the side. My nose made contact with a soft white feather pillow, and the horrible and all too familiar smell of medicine wafted to me. My arm felt as though it had a weight on it, and looking over I saw that it was wrapped up in a cast.

Oh great, in the hospital again.

Wait! I was supposed to be dead in the town of Forks, and Edward to! What would people say if they saw two dead people walking around in the hospital! Panic flooded through me and I could hear the sound of the heart monitor going ballistic.

An icy cold hand gripped mine tightly, and I jerked my head to the side.

My heart stopped for a mere second.

"Edward…" I breathed.

I reached out hesitantly with my hand and stopped moving it just inches from his face.

He frowned and looked at me perplexed.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…" I whispered trailing off.

My eyes locked onto his and I gasped when I saw that they where pitch black. His face looked hurt when he let go of my hand and took one step back from my bed.

"Your eyes…there black…" I said trailing off.

"Are you scared? I could leave if-"

"No!" I yelled out.

My heart rate increased for a second on the monitor. Edward chuckled and 'tisked' me as he bent down and brought those beautiful lips of his close to my ear.

I could feel his breathe on my neck…

"Now don't go crazy and have your heart leap out of your chest. Or I might have to get the nurses in here again." He threatened with a grin.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"I made a promise didn't I?"

I nodded.

And yet, one thought could not be erased from my mind. Was he truly there or was it simply another illusion? A dream? Since Annette had been messing with my mind, and the minds of others around me, things had gotten difficulty.

Dreams and reality. Two completely different things…and yet Annette had succeeded in making them equal.

There was only one way to tell if he was truly there.

"Will you kiss me?" I asked.

Edward chuckled.

"Do you need to ask?" He said.

I shook my head suddenly realizing what a stupid question that had been.

He drew his lips close towards mine, and I shut my eyes slowly.

I waited.

The kiss never came.

I opened my eyes and gazed at him perplexed.

"Are you sure you want me to kiss you? I don't want you going into convulsions or something." Edward said. His dark eyes bore into mine.

I wasn't sure if he was looking at me, or underneath my skin at my many veins filled with fresh blood.

"Edward…when was the last time you went hunting?" I asked.

He frowned apparently not expecting that type of question.

"Bella, please. I don't think we should ruin the moment with asking-"

"Answer me…please…" I demanded.

"About….five days ago," He said.

He bowed his head in slight shame.

"Would you run away from me if you could?" He asked.

I blinked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Here I am before you with an unbelievable appetite. Thirsty…a deep longing. I haven't had anything to drink in a week Bell's. Would you run, if you could? Away from me if I attacked you?" He asked.

My bottom lip began to tremble and I could feel hot tears stinging the corners of my eyes. How could he even think such things?

"No." I simply stated.

"You'd let yourself get killed?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes…I would. No matter how much it hurt inside…I'd be happy. Because….you would be happy to…." I whispered.

"I'd be happy? How so?"

"You'd get to drink…and then after wards…as extreme as if may sound…you'd die for me…wouldn't you? Kill yourself after ward?" I asked.

"Of course. But, would my happiness of getting to drink be truly worth the pain of you being bitten? Sucked dry?" He asked.

"Yes."

Edward rested his head onto my stomach and stroked my hand with his fingers. I stroked back his hair and watched it fall back into place so neatly.

"Edward…are you alright?" I asked.

"Confused a little I supposed. We are able to hang on still in this world. Able to survive…" He said.

"Edward…do you sometimes wish you hadn't made that promise to me? To stay with me?" I asked.

"I'm very glad I made that promise Bella…so very glade."

I frowned and felt my heart sink slightly with a ting of guilt.

"But…if you hadn't made that promise. Then…you could leave when ever you'd want to…and…you wouldn't have to worry about my heart breaking." I said.

"Your heart may not break, but I'd still be worried. About you and your well being in this world. And, someone else's heart would break surly if I left with out having to worry about made promises." He said.

"Who's?"

"Mine." Edward finished.

He stood then, removing his head from my stomach. It had felt like having a giant ice pack laid on top of me, but I had enjoyed it.

"Now…what did you want again? Oh yes, that kiss. Are you sure you don't want me to call the nurses just in case?" He asked.

"Edward…" I said with slight annoyance.

"Fine then, fine. Your wish…is my command…" He replied. A develish grin spread across his lips.

He drew his lips towards mine for a second time, and I felt my heart nearly jump out of its chest. My back arched as I gripped onto his shirt with my hands and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

Are lips moved quickly together, and I never wanted to let go.

A siren went off like there was some type of emergency, and a red light hanging above my room door began to flash.

"Oops." I heard Edward say.

Opening my eyes I saw that Edward was gone. I looked around in a panic…but didn't have much time to look before a nurse came flying into the room.

Carlisle followed her close behind.

"Oh my goodness dear are you alright?!" The nurse screamed.

I was panting like crazy and I could feel sweat rolling down the side of my face.

"We had a feeling you where having a heart attack dear!" The nurse said.

She began to examine me up and down, all over my body. Eventually my heart rate did go down and back to normal.

"No…really…I'm fine…." I panted.

"Would you like for me to get you anything?" She asked.

"Water…please…"

The nurse nodded and hurried off.

Carlisle chuckled as he approached me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello to you too. I'll have to speak to that son of mine later. Almost ever single doctor and nurse came in here, thinking you where having a _real _heart attack." He chuckled.

"Imagine that. Please don't be cross with Edward…he can't help it." I said. I could feel a dark blush covering my cheeks.

"I'll go easy on him. I'll leave you to rest now." Carlisle said. He left the room then and the door clicked closed.

"Edward…?" I asked. I looked around the room, perplexed. The window wasn't open so he couldn't have gotten out of the room through there.

"Up here." A voice said.

I looked up and felt another **_heart attack_** coming on. Edward was clinging to the ceiling, his arms and legs spread wide.

(Think spider man)

"What in gods name are you doing up there?!" I screeched.

"I had to hide somewhere. If I repent will you still forgive me?" He asked. His eyes where filled with worry.

I breathed out heavily, blowing a strand of my hair up into the air.

"Yes." I said.

"Good. Geeze, they should really consider cleaning the ceiling once and a while in the hospital. Look at all this dust…" He mused.

"Edward! Get down here now!" I yelled.

Edward chuckled, smiling, and crawled down back to the ground. He landed on the ground gracefully and sat on my bed next to me. Stroking my sweat soaked hair out of my face with his hand.

"I thought only spider man could do that kind of stuff." I said glancing up at the ceiling.

"Are you saying you like that wall crawler better then me?" He asked, smirking but raising a black brow.

"No!" I quickly blurted out.

"Good." Edward answered chuckling.

He left the room then, promising to come back. Peter entered then and smiled at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, Edward sent me in here to keep you company I guess." Peter answered.

"Oh." I simply stated.

Peter nodded and sat down onto a leather chair near by. He pulled out a small note book from his back pocket and a pen. He began to write feverishly, and I watched him.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"A poem."

"Can I read it?" I asked.

"Its not finished, but sure I guess." He answered.

Peter got up from his seat and crossed the room. He handed the note book to me and I began to read.

_**Does she see me standing there?**_

_**Both so young back then and now we are here?**_

_**If I could only kiss the locks of her beautiful hair.**_

_**Would she say yes? Or no?**_

_**We walked across the new fallen snow**_

_**So young I watched over you as I do now**_

_**Separated by what we are**_

_**Another love, you have, I know.**_

_**I've watched that love forever grow**_

_**Shattered in an instant by the one we hate**_

_**I see you smile, but I know it's fake**_

_**Please just keep smiling, for all eternity**_

_**Do you notice me? Even when I barley say a word?**_

I finished reading the poem and felt a hot tear trickle down my cheek.

"Peter…that was beautiful. You wrote this? Who's it about?" I asked.

Peter blanched and snatched the note book away from me.

"No one. Just…just a girl." He answered.

"Do I know her?" I asked.

"I've know her my entire life. I don't think you'd know her though. It makes my heart ache to look at her sometimes." Peter said.

"Why?"

"Look its nothing ok?!" He suddenly snapped.

I nodded, not wanting to get Peter angrier then he apparently already was. I shut my eyes and thought hard…he had known this girl his entire life…could it be…? No! That just didn't make any…but then again it could be possible.

Peter…in love with…

The door shut with a slam then and Peter had left. Freya entered next and smiled at me.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine. When will I be getting out of the hospital?" I asked.

"In a couple of days."

"Oh."

"Would you like it if I sang to cheer you up?" Freya asked.

I nodded. Freya was a wonderful singer, and I was always willing to hear. Freya smiled and opened her mouth to start singing, but stopped.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Peter…" Freya said.

I blinked. Freya walked over towards the chair that Peter had been sitting in earlier, and picked up his leather jacket. He had left it there when he had stormed out of the room. Freya hugged the jacket and inhaled its scent…she seemed to be deep in thought….

Still holding the jacket to her chest Freya began to sing…it sounded so beautiful and yet sad…

_**Why, oh why do I love you so much?**_

_**My tears overflow this much**_

_**Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything**_

_**A place just a little ways away--That was where I was**_

_**That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness**_

_**Are the two of us really alike?**_

_**If I'd realized it, you were always by my side**_

_**Why do I love you so much?**_

_**Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad**_

_**Just what it was that supported me so much?**_

_**From afar, I realize it now**_

_**Like a lost child, crying and searching**_

_**But there was no such thing as forever**_

_**"It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered**_

_**Were the two of us really alike?**_

_**And I decided then I would protect you**_

_**Why can't I turn them to memories?**_

_**You're too far, too near for me to reach**_

_**The more I tell myself "I will forget"**_

_**The larger you loom in my thoughts**_

_**Why do I love you so much?**_

_**Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad**_

_**Just what it was that supported me so much?**_

_**I realize it now from afar**_

_**Why do I love you so much?**_

_**It's so easy I just can't answer……**_

"Freya…" I breathed when she finished.

"I'm sorry if that song sounded a little sad. Would you like it if I sang something else?" Freya asked.

"No, it was very good. That song…what was it called? What is it about?" I asked.

"It's called "Myself". It's about…two men. One can not be forgotten for all eternity, and the other has just been found. I worry about one heart breaking…" Freya said.

"Oh." I simply stated.

My mind was suddenly filled with so many thoughts.

Freya's bottom lip began to tremble…I saw a single tear of blood roll down her cheek…

"Forgive me…" Freya whispered. She buried her face into her brother's jacket and ran out of the room.

It was true then.

They really did love one another.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Freya ran down the hall way crying, and bumped into something hard and brick like.

"Watch it would you?" Peter yelled.

"Sorry." Freya said.

Peter blinked when he saw the tears on Freya's face.

"What are you so upset about?"

"Nothing." Freya simply answered.

Peter growled and grabbed Freya by the arm. He dragged her into the hospital cafeteria and sat her down onto a chair. He sat by her and sighed.

"I'm scared." Freya suddenly said.

"Of what?"

"What will happen to his heart if I loved another…what he would think?" Freya said.

"You mean Adam?"

Freya shuddered as she heard her lover's name. She missed him so much…

"He'd want you to be happy…" Peter said.

"Huh?"

"He'd want you to be happy wouldn't he? I see you put on a fake smile every day, and you seem so calm. But…you're unhappy aren't you? Adam died years ago, and you'll never forget about him. You can't…but if you fell in love with someone else….I think that would make Adam happy. It would make him happy to see you happy. Try following your heart…it might lead you in the right direction…"

"Peter…" Freya breathed.

Peter stood to leave. I wasn't the type to talk about love stuff and it was starting to make him sad. He wanted it so much…and yet if he went after what he wanted…

"Peter wait!"

Freya stood up, knocking her chair over, and flung herself onto Peter's chest. She began to sob like crazy and Peter's shirt began to become stained with blood.

"Freya…please dont cry like that…just don't-" Peter said.

"If I where to follow my heart would you follow it with me?!" Freya asked.

"Yes…" Peter answered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him.

Peter lifted up Freya's chin with his hand and gazed into her eyes.

"I'll follow you…if you promise to follow me…for all eternity…" Peter said.

"I promise." Freya said nodding.

"I know that saying this won't help much. You don't have to listen to me if you don't want to…but I…I just have to say it now. Even if you don't say anything…even if you don't think the same way." He said.

Freya nodded.

"I love you, Freya."

Time stopped for a single instant. The sound of a single blood tear plopping to the ground and splattering, from Freya's eye, could be heard through out the entire hospital.

Time froze as they still held one another.

Freya gasped and sobbed harder into his chest.

"I…I will never forget Adam. And I want to be happy for him…and I know you want me to be happy as well. I…I love you too!" Freya yelled out.

Peter pulled Freya towards her and locked her lips with his.

_So, my vision was right after all…_Alice thought. She smiled and stopped spying on them from the door to the hospital cafeteria that was opened a small crack.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Outside my room door, I could hear the sounds of Edward arguing with one of the doctors. I only heard bits and pieces of it though, but it was just enough to make my heart race.

"You think I WHAT?!" Edward growled.

"Listen, you claim to be the only that was in the room with her at the time. Who's to say you didn't-"

"You think I caused those bruises and gave her a broken arm?! She woke up like that! I don't know what happened!"

"Mr. Cullen, please calm down. I hate to have to ask you this but…has she ever, in the past, tried to hurt herself? Mutilating her body? Cutting, burning-"

"You're insane!"

"I'm sorry but I think it would be wise if we accept all things that come to mind, no matter how crazy they may seem. She had been hearing voices in the past correct?"

I gasped. How had the doctor known that I could somehow, hear Edward's voice inside my head! Annette! She must have been the cause of it! If she was able to dig around in people's minds and find information…then maybe she was able to give out information too! Annette had made it so that doctors knew I sometimes heard Edward's voice inside my head.

I listened in again on there conversation.

"…Seeing things in front of her that where not there." The doctor said.

Annette was letting them know everything! The doctors for god sakes! I felt suddenly nauseated!

The arguing continued until Carlisle came, apparently, and broke it up.

"Dr. Cullen I think it would be a good idea to give her an MRI. Just to be safe. She could have Schizophrenia." The doctor said.

I heard Carlisle sigh and then give his answer, "I suppose so."

I wasn't crazy and I didn't have Schizophrenia! Then again…it wasn't something I could just ignore. Hearing voices in my head….Edward's voice…seeing things in front of me that never existed.

What if Annette didn't exist? What if I was losing it? No! Annette had created all of those illusions, and she was also the one controlling my dreams! Giving the doctors information they had never known about!

Then again…what if I was losing it? Schizophrenia?

I wanted all of this that was happening, now, to be a dream. I wasn't in the hospital about to go through an MRI. I was at my Edward's house with him….and Annette didn't exist….I would never have a nightmare for the rest of my life…all my dreams where happy…pleasant….

Not all wishes came true, I suppose…

* * *

**Review if you wish. **

**Schizophrenia: **A psychotic disorder characterized by lose of contact with the environment, by noticeable deterioration in the level of functioning in everyday life, and by disintegration of personality expressed as a disorder of feeling, thought, (as in hallucinations and delusions)

Basically, not being one with yourself. Hearing one or more voices inside your head and having hallucinations and or, delusions.

**Hope that definition helped you out a little bit, sorry if it didn't. If you still don't get it, go look on the internet or in a book.**


	9. Questioning Sanity

_Chapter 9 here it is! _

_Yes, Peter and Freya are together now...it may seem weird to some of you, but not to me!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 9 Questioning Sanity **

* * *

****

Edward held my hand tightly in his in the back seat of Freya and Peter's bright red BMW. Freya was driving, of course, with Peter at her side. He reached out and gently touched her hand, and she touched his.

They were together, as hard as it was to believe.

The moon shone brightly in the sky, signaling night time.

Thankfully, I was now out of that hell hole of a hospital. They had performed the stupid MRI on me, with Edward still yelling at the doctors. They wouldn't know the test results until a couple of weeks.

They had even given me a blood test, which I had hated the most. Edward had left the hospital even though I had begged him not to.

I had told Edward and his entire family about Annette. They believed me, of course. I told them that Annette was the cause of my nightmares and also how come members of the family had been seeing things like illusions.

Freya was furious.

Edward wanted to race out and find Annette, but Carlisle had no about that matter. He had said that it would probably be near to impossible to find her.

Carlisle had simply smiled and spoken a few reassuring words. When we arrived back at the house I saw a car that didn't look familiar to me sitting in the drive way. It looked to be a bright red mustang, newly bought too.

"Whose car is that?" I asked.

"Yours." Freya answered.

"What?!"

I glanced at the new car and then back at my family members, and vampire boyfriend.

"Don't you love it Bella?" Alice called.

She came dancing out of the house, smiling big at me. She pulled me out of the car and into a tight embrace. Thankfully I didn't suffocate and die.

"What happened to my truck!" I demanded to know.

Peter bit his bottom lip and looked off to the side. "Well…your truck had a little accident Bella." He said.

"An accident?" I asked.

Freya nodded.

"What happened? Did one of you drive it?" I asked. I felt stupid for asking this question.

From the back of the house Emmett and Jasper pushed out for me to see…my truck. Broken windows, shredded tires, and dents the size of Texas.

"W-what happened?!" I yelled.

I fell to my knees and felt like crying. Freya, Alice, and Edward tried there hardest to console me and make me feel better.

"Well you see, Annette got pretty pissed after you got knocked out and she couldn't get to you because we where around." Emmett stated.

"So…she took out all of her anger and frustration on the piece of scrap metal you see before you." Alice finished.

My truck.

Gone.

Destroyed.

Annette had killed it! Murdered it in its prime of life!

"But…we bought you a new car Bella! Bright red mustang….leather interior….Edward picked it out!" Alice said reassuringly.

"You picked it out?" I asked. I looked up with tears in my eyes and gazed at Edward. He smiled and kissed me upon the cheek, my cheeks flashed red.

"Yes, indeed. Bright red paint…0 to 100 in only 60 minutes. Please…try it…for me?" He begged.

Those topaz eyes of his melted into mine and I couldn't look away. Edward smirked as I nodded as he led me to my 'new' car. Stupid dazzling vampire and his stupid dazzling ways.

Edward opened my car door for me, and smiled. I put my foot up, thinking that it was still my truck and that I needed to climb up onto the step and climb in. But, when my foot found no step, I looked down at the ground quiet perplexed.

I heard the sound of a few members of the Cullen family giggle, and Edward snarling at them.

Once I managed to figure out how to actually get into my new car things just didn't get any better.

BAM! My head made contact with the ceiling of the car. I plopped down into my seat rubbing my head that was throbbing like crazy. Edward was long in the driver's seat and examining my new self inflicted klutzy injury.

"Are you alright? Maybe I shouldn't have bought you a new car." He said worried, and then frowning slightly.

"No, I'm fine. And the car is nice. I guess I just have to get used to it." I said smiling. Edward grinned in absolute glee that I liked my new present, and showed his jubilation by kissing me swiftly upon the cheek.

This, of course, caused my cheeks to burn.

"Buckled up?" He asked.

"Ye-"

The car speed off down the street, leaves flying in the air, and sending me flying back pressed against the leather seat due to the intense amount of pressure. I hadn't even finished speaking and he had already started off!

"Edward!" I yelled.

The vampire seemed to not notice as he simply smirked and pressed upon the gas peddle harder.

"Were going to crash!"

"Nonsense." He simply stated.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…you….you stop this car right now!" I screeched. The car suddenly began to slow, and I could feel my heart nearly beating out of my chest. I checked my pulse to make sure that I was still alive.

I turned towards Edward to complain about his insane driving skills, and blinked wide eyed in confusion.

Edward had not stopped the car because of me. He stood just outside of the car, the door wide open and him holding it with one hand. I glanced at our surroundings and saw that we where just a couple of miles away from the road straight to La Push.

And the woods where right in front of us.

I was scared suddenly to breath.

"Edward…"

"Ssssshhhh." He shushed me placing a finger to his lips.

I nodded and locked the car doors just incase.

The wind blew rustling the trees and leaves upon the ground. Wind blew through Edward's hair as he rose upward upon the heels of his feet and tilted his head back slightly. His eyes shut and his nostrils flared in a second.

He snarled, hands balling up into tight fists and knuckles turning a sickly milky white.

The car door slammed shut rattling the vehicle slightly.

"Wait here. Don't come out for anything. Understand?" He said with malice. His eyes were dark and cold looking, almost black.

I nodded. He sped off into the woods then. As soon as he was gone my mind began to fill with absolute worry. What if it was Jacob? Or Sam? The entire pack?! No, Edward wasn't that crazy to just go after them. And besides, why would he?

I knew very well that werewolves and vampires had there differences with one another…but still…Edward just wouldn't attack with out any reason for it. Then again, what if somthing had happened when I had been in the hospital and alseep?

Unless…it was someone else he had smelt.

Suddenly, something ran right past the front of the car, slamming into one of the headlights and causing the glass to shatter upon the tar ground.

My heart was pounding out of my chest, breathing difficult. My legs shook uncontrollably and I could feel the corners of my eyes stinging with tears.

"Edward…" I whispered after swallowing and wetting my lips.

No reply.

"Bella?"

It was his voice!

"Edward?!" I looked outside for him, but saw nothing.

Breaking the rules I had made to him, I opened up the car door and stepped out. Shutting the door behind me I walked to the front of the car to look for him. No Edward. Had I been hearing things? Since I was already out there, why not checking out the damages to my car.

I bent down onto my knees and looked at the broken head light.

"Oh man…" I sighed.

Curiosity killed the cat. I reached out, simply wanting to see if I could pop the head light back into place.

I quickly pulled my hand back, wincing, as a single shard of glass sliced across my skin. A small drop of blood began to pool to the surface.

"Klutzy Bella strikes again." I said sarcastically, examining my finger where I had been cut.

A hard boulder suddenly came slamming into me out of no where from the side. It also slammed into my parked car, causing the front wheels to lock up, and have the car skid to the left, leaving dark black skid marks into the ground.

The other head light broke as well, thanks to the hard boulder crashing into me. The hard boulder, or what ever it _**was **_to be exact, slammed me to the ground, hard. I could hear the sound of my elbows scraping roughly and with out mercy against the ground.

Shards of glass from the broken head light rained down upon the ground, a couple of the shards piercing into my skin. I glanced up dazed and disoriented, also beginning to feel sickly and nauseated thanks to the smell of my own blood.

It smelt of salt of rust.

Disgusting.

The full moon in the sky shone brightly, and with it piercing into my face it was difficult to see my attacker.

One head light of the car flickered for a moment, deciding to come back to life, and I saw the attacker that was looming over me. Pressing pounds upon pounds onto my helpless body and causing my lungs to nearly burst from lack of air.

Edward.

"No…"

The lion had attacked the lamb.

* * *

**Review if you wish!**


	10. Too Late

_Chapter 10 here it is! I updated super fast, sorry, couldnt resist the urge to write!_

_Enjoy! And as always don't forget to review!_

**Chapter 10 Too Late**

* * *

****

"No…"

My words echoed out into the night, and I could feel the hard ground beneath me. There Edward was, looming over me like a dark cloud. His black eyes twinkled and every other pant from his chest was a deep and ferocious growl.

Dark clouds loomed over head in the sky, and I watched with an increasing heart rate as a thunder bolt shot across the sky. More lighting flashed above, and I felt a rain drop pelt me upon the cheek.

My heart was racing a mile a minute and I just wasn't able to think straight. The smell of my own blood was making me so incredibly nauseated. What hurt the most was seeing Edward looming over me, baring his sparkling white teeth.

He desperately needed to quench his thirst, I knew. Edward had feared this of happening one day, and now it was. No! I wouldn't believe it so easily! One person was still a player in this game of love and war.

Annette.

What if this was just an illusion created by her?

"Edward…please…." I whispered as my lips trembled. I reached a shaking hand up to touch his cheek, hopefully to wake him up.

If he truly was an illusion, then my hand would just pass right through him…right? Or was I perhaps relying too much on my own knowledge of old ghost stories and movies. And yet, what if it was really him? What if when I touched his skin…I felt that familiar coldness…that I loved so much…and yet was supposed to fear all the same?

I felt my lips tremble harder as hot tears stung at the corner of my eyes and rolled down the sides of my cheeks.

I decided to go with my first guess and screw everything else.

My trembling hand reached up slowly to touch his cheek…just one touch would prove it all…

A deep night tearing growl ripped through the air, causing me to jump as I still lay there. The growl sounded deep and menacing, belonging to a creature that wouldn't want to be messed with.

Suddenly, a horrible beast covered in head to toe in fur came flying over me in a flash, slamming into Edward.

My back pressed hard against the ground as my heart was nearly pounding out of my chest.

I looked back suddenly realizing that Edward had been attacked by something.

"What the hell…?" A perplexed voice whispered under breath.

I propped my self up onto my elbows slowly, and turned around to see the beast that had attacked Edward.

Jacob was in the deep green grass on all fours, and I looked just in time to see a patch of still existing fur disappear from his hand, and the long snout and wet nose shrink down and disappear.

He was panting like crazy with a perplexed look upon his face. Jacob's six pack was visible, drenched in sweat as his chest rose up and down heavily. His cargo pants where still attached to his lower body, tattered and torn yes, but still salvageable.

"That bloodsucker...did I…did I just go right through him? Or…" Jacob whispered to himself. His eyes where darting from left to right looking at the ground.

"Bella?!"

Edward came running out of the woods and skidded to a stop beside me. He apparently failed to notice that I was bleeding and scooped me up carefully into his arms.

So, it had been an illusion. Thank god… And yet, I still felt chills running up and down my entire body. My heart was still pounding like crazy inside of my chest.

"I just left you for a couple of seconds! What happened?" He asked franticly.

Edward's eyes shot up quickly and he snarled deeply…I could feel his chest vibrating underneath me like a motor…

"Lost your temper again…and you take it out on her?!?" Edward spat.

"You…you no good blood sucker." Jacob snarled.

He stood on two legs now, snarling deeply, body shaking, and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Oh good god no…not this…

Edward thought that Jacob had hurt me….and Jacob thought that Edward had hurt me…that's why he had attacked…but in reality Jacob had just attacked an illusion of Edward…not the real thing…

Dear god no…not this…anything but this…

"How dare you hurt her! You disgusting monster! Ever heard of anger management classes? You should consider taking some!" Edward yelled.

Jacob's body rippled and he rubbed his temples with his fingers, trying his best to calm down with out exploding into a wolf again. Although I knew that his instincts where screaming at him to attack Edward in wolf form.

He couldn't and wouldn't dare transform with me standing there.

"What?! You think I hurt her?! I'd NEVER do that! But you…you should be ashamed of yourself! Look at the blood on her! You just couldn't control yourself anymore could you? Just wanted one bit didn't you? I'd never hurt her but you would! Don't deny it!" Jacob screamed.

Edward blanched.

"You think…you think that I…? I love her! I love Bella with all of my heart! I'd never hurt her! I will love her for all eternity no matter what happens! Understand that here and now Jacob Black!" Edward yelled back.

"You cant guarantee it!"

Edward's nose wrinkled and he let out a deep breath, shutting his eyes momentarily. He opened them again with in a second and glared at Jacob.

"You don't think I realize that? For your information I love Bella more then anything else!"

"HA! More then her blood?" Jacob questioned.

I watched as Edward's fists un-clenched and he snaked a stone cold arm around my waist drawing me towards him.

Jacob growled and fought back the urge to attack. Edward backed up slightly, ready to run way with me if he needed to. Or call a family member and get me to safety.

"Yes…even more then that." He answered finally.

"Then why did you attack her?!" Jacob asked raising a black brow.

"I did not."

"Liar! I saw you on top of her, and when I came in to attack you got away before I could get to you! You where about to suck her dry you leech!" Jacob yelled.

"I smelt Annette in the area and went to go search for her. Do not think of me doing something else Jacob Black. Didn't you smell her near by?" Edward questioned.

Jacob sighed. Apparently he was beginning to calm down now, his breathing easy and normal.

"The rest of the pack went after her, but I stayed behind because I smelt a trace of her here. But then I found you! You didn't have your own scent though…you smelt like Annette…why?"

"I don't know what you smelt, but I did not attack Bella. I love her."

"It wasn't real." I spoke up.

"What?" Jacob asked. He shifted his gazed quickly from Edward to me. Of course, as he gazed at me, he kept on looking back at Edward.

"Although you saw Edward on top of me…it wasn't really him. It was an illusion Jake. And it had Annette's scent on it because it had been created by her. She saw the perfect opportunity to attack me when Edward had gone to search for her. Don't you see?" I said.

I was terrified that Jacob and Edward might attack each other, or that the entire pack might show up!

Jacob snorted. "You still protect him after he attacked you?"

"No! Edward didn't attack me!" I yelled in frustration.

"Oh? And you expect me to believe it was an illusion? Who's to say he didn't just dart out of the way fast enough?"

"Jacob…please understand-"

"No Bella! You understand! We've been searching for this Annette person for ages, and yet we haven't seen her! Why? Either she's darting around places like Victoria did so we can't find her, or she doesn't even exist! My nose has been wrong before Bella, even when I try very hard to trust my instincts!" Jacob yelled.

"I've only seen Annette in my dreams and never in reality, sure, but…that doesn't mean that she doesn't exist Jake. I mean, before I met Edward and you I could never say that vampires or were wolves didn't exist, really, because I had never actually seen one." I answered.

"It's because you hang around that pack of bloodsuckers, and him Bella, that you end up like this. Beaten and bruised from head to toe, and then maybe in a hospital." Jacob snarled.

"I'm an accident magnet Jake, you know that. Even if I had never met Edward I think I'd still be in a hospital some time last year. I love Edward…and…I want to spend eternity with him, even if that means giving in to three days of hell. Through all my bruises and pains…I will stay by him…" I said as my voice trembled.

I fought back tears that threatened to shed.

"What if he attacked you and killed you? Would you still love him then?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

Jacob snorted as he began to walk back towards the forest.

"Bella…I…I just can't do this anymore! I don't know about being friends with you either, things have gotten complicated and you know that. If you want to become one of _them _then I can't stop you….but…but Bella…promise me something please?" Jake asked.

He turned towards me, just edges from the woods. His eyes looked pleading and slightly saddened as he spoke.

"Anything Jake. You're still my best friend, no matter what." I said.

Jacob sighed. "I wish you hadn't have said that. Bella…promise that if or when you become a vampire…that…we wont be friends anymore."

I felt all the air leave my gut like I had been punched hard.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You heard me."

My body shook as tears welled up in my eyes and began to gently fall. I chocked out sobs and found it difficult to breathe as Edward placed a reassuring hand upon my shoulder.

"Do you promise?" Jacob asked.

I nodded meekly and hung my head. My shoulders racked with sobs and my knees shook.

"Oh…I also need to promise you something Bella." Jacob said. He bit his bottom lip and looked dead straight into my eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"I promise…that when you're a vampire…and if a war ever breaks out between your precious bloodsuckers and my pack that I won't attack you." Jacob stated.

I nodded and managed to force a small smile. A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Yes. But…Jake….?" I asked timidly.

"What?"

"Do you promise…not to attack Edward as well?" I asked in a whisper.

Jacob turned his back on me and looked dead ahead into the forest. His head hung slightly as gave a big sigh, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"I'm sorry Bella, but…I can't make that promise. And even if I did, I don't think I'd be able to guarantee that promise to you. I'm…really sorry Bell's. Listen, I have to go now. Bye Bella." Jacob said.

He turned on his heel to leave, when Edward called out his name. Jacob turned apparently perplexed and annoyed. He growled lightly under his breath and snorted.

"What is it?" Jacob spat.

Edward bowed formally, his hair going downward and covering up his face.

"I give you my apologizes Jacob Black. It was wrong of me to accuse you of attack Bella. Innocent until proven guilty…that is something that I should have remembered. And also, thank you for coming and protecting Bella when I could not." Edward replied.

"Thanks' I guess." Jacob replied back.

He turned on his heel and ran into the forest leaving us behind. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and drew me towards him.

He sniffed my arm and snarled.

"What is it? Do I smell like Jacob?" I asked.

"No, worse, you smell like Annette. I'm sorry I left you Bella, but didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" Edward asked.

I felt like a small child being scolded.

I nodded.

Edward sighed, "What am I going to do with you? I think I should just stick you in a plastic bubble like I had planed. Are you hurt?"

His cold hand gently touched a bruise on my arm. I really only had a couple of scraps and bruises, nothing serious. Edward of course took it as very serious and scooped me up carefully into his arms. He placed me into my new car, the bright red mustang, and we drove down the rode back home.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what?"

"Getting out of the car and getting hurt, and the cars head lights are broken thanks to Annette's stupid illusion. Who ever knew an illusion could cause that much damage?" I said.

"Please don't apologize Bella. The head lights on the car can be replaced easily, but there's one thing that I could never replace." Edward said. His eyes looked saddened for a moment as he linked my hand with his.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Silly girl. You, of course." He replied.

He leaned over and kissed my ear lob with those sweet cold lips of his. I glanced at the road as he did this, my heart pounding out of its chest. Edward apparently heard the sound of my uneasy heart and chuckled.

"Don't worry we wont crash." He assured me smiling.

Lightning flashed again and rain began to pelt the car heavily. Dark clouds loomed over head and flashed from time with more thunderous booms. The rain pelting the car made me feel slightly groggy and I could feel my head beginning to tilt forward.

"You can sleep if you like." A heard my angel whisper.

"No…I'm fine." I said fighting back.

"Are you certain?"

I could hear my lullaby beginning to play in the car. Edward had placed a CD of the song into the player and it boomed through the speakers and into my ears.

I felt my head rest against cold leather and the rain pounding against the window…

Those beautiful musical notes playing in my ear…

The humming of my angel as well…

Sleep took me over then, and I knew no more.

* * *

(Yes, this is Bella's dream)(Please read the lyrics in black!)

_**I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?**_

_**Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or**_

_**Will you notice it?**_

_**Even though I've never said anything?**_

_**Like snow, but quietly**_

_**It continues to pile up**_

_**Hold me tight if I think like this**_

I was running with the coble stones beneath my feet. My lungs where ready to burst out of my chest but I knew I couldn't stop running.

I passed by many people in a huge crowd. Some of them wore fake vampire teeth, all smiling and laughing, holding up flags and throwing confetti. I shoved passed them all and only knew that I couldn't stop running.

Why was I running though? Where to? Why was I not in the crowd laughing and having fun with the other people?

Then, I saw it.

A single glisten of beautiful light among anything else.

Edward! Now I knew where I was, and what I had to do! Edward would step out into the square of the city when the clock reached a certain time! The sunlight would…it would…

"Edward! Edward look at me! Don't!" I yelled. My feet where burning as I continued to push through the crowded people in the streets of Italy to reach him.

I had to save him before he did the unthinkable. There he stood with in the shadows, my angel. His appearance had not changed at all, and his six pack white marble chest shown perfectly.

_**I didn't want to know**_

_**What it was like to fall in love with someone**_

_**I love you; my tears won't stop**_

_**Therefore, I should be free of you**_

_**How long will I keep thinking of you?**_

_**My sigh makes the window glass fog up**_

_**Now, a burning candle**_

_**Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?**_

_**Hold me tight, strong enough to break me**_

"Edward!" I screamed his name.

Seconds ticked by…one, two,...three.

I would make it in time! I knew that I would and that I had to!

His foot rose to step into the light and out of the shadows. I pushed out of the crowd, lungs near burning point, tears running down my face. My body hit ice cold stone and I wrapped my arms around my angel's waist.

"Edward!" I said his name again.

He began reciting poetry as he had in reality three years ago. Edward didn't seem to notice me at all as he held me in his arms. My eyes widened in horror as I saw that his skin was glistening and glowing brightly like porcelain.

"Edward get back! Get back into the dark Edward! Please!" I begged as I began to sob harder.

I tried to shove him back as hard as I could, but my efforts seemed futile.

_**If we meet in a biting cold blizzard**_

_**I won't feel cold, and**_

_**I miss you every time I think of you**_

_**This scarf that I knit for you**_

_**I'm holding it alone tonight**_

_**If there were an eternally falling snow**_

_**This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?**_

I gasped looking up, almost screaming. Wind began to come down from the sky, and I could clearly see it. The wind was headed straight down towards us, and it was the color of pitch black.

The dark black colored wind was coming for Edward! I tried to shove him back into the darkness again and out of the light! The dark black wind hit us like a bullet and I went flying backwards and onto the ground, out of Edward's grasp.

Looking up I gasped in horror as I saw it. The dark black wind whipped and snaked around Edward's entire body, blowing fiercely causing his hair to fly out in all directions. Edward's head tilted up wards to the sky.

"Edward!" I yelled his name again. I got up quickly onto my feet and slammed into his body. Now, the black wind went around both of our body's but I didn't care!

The wind was so loud that I could barley hear Edward speaking poetry anymore. I reached down to grab Edward's hand, but couldn't find it! Looking down I screamed in absolute terror and horror!

Edward's hand and the entire bottom part of his body had faded away. I reached for his other hand quickly but it to faded before I could get a good reach.

He was fading away out of existents. Slowly being erased as if he where a perfect drawing, although to me he was.

"Bella…" Edward whispered. He gritted his teeth in pain and titled his head higher upwards to the sky.

"Edward! You have to fight it! Stay with me please!" I begged as I held onto his body, or rather, what was left of it.

"Eternally…I shall love you…my Bella…" He whispered.

Edward titled his head straight up towards the sky, and let out a scream of pure agony and torture unlike anything I had ever heard before.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

My body suddenly fell forward and I found my self face to face with the ground. I looked up and gasped.

He was gone. The black wind had taken him from me…he had faded out of existence forever.

"Edward…" I sobbed.

No answer.

I didn't care if ever person in Italy heard me and looked up. I lied down onto the ground and dug my nails deep into the stone blocks.

This wasn't happening…it wasn't happening it just wasn't…

All those years he had told me to be safe…I had not been…and now all I wanted was for _**him**_ to be safe and in my arms again. I had let the entire family down; Alice would probably hate me now, the entire family…Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie.

He was gone…

_**Hold me tight if I think like this**_

_**I didn't want to know**_

_**What it was like to fall in love with someone**_

"Edward…I love you…I'm so sorry…" I whispered as I cried into the ground.

Snow began to fall from the sky and my body shook, racked with sobs. As snow began to pile around me I dug my fingers deep into the piles of cold snow. It had to be at least 30 degrees below zero or worse.

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry…please…forgive me…forgive me…" I whispered.

The cold snow was somewhat of a comfort to me, although I knew not why. I could see my breath coming out of my mouth in puffs.

_Please…Edward…I want to see you so much. I want to see you just once more! I beg of you…take me from this place…take me away so that I can be with him! Edward…I love you…I love you…I'll never stop loving you…let me be with you eternally…even if that means death…please…_My thoughts echoed out to the sky.

I could feel myself beginning to get drowsy, and the snow just kept falling.

"Let me sleep forever…Edward…I love you." I whispered as I kissed the cold snow with my lips.

_**I love you; my chest fills up**_

_**I want to cry out to the winter sky**_

_**I want to see you now**_

My eyes shut tight….

* * *

I bolted up as hot tears began to flow down my cheeks, my entire body trembling. It had been a dream, no, a nightmare! A horrible horrible nightmare! What happened in my dreams…happened in reality…

That meant…

I glanced at my surroundings and saw that I was in Edward's room.

There was my Greek god.

He sat on the bed looking at me with a worried expression upon his face. I was panting like crazy and could feel sweat rolling down the side of my face. Apparently I had screamed in my sleep, because Alice came dashing into the room then with out knocking of course.

"Bella are you alright?!" Alice exclaimed in worry. The rest of the family followed in after her, all asking if I was ok.

Nothing else mattered.

He was here, and alive.

Edward…Edward…Edward, Edward, Edward!

"Your…your alright! I'm…I'm so sorry!" I screamed. Not caring who saw or me, or what a fool I was making myself out of, I flung myself onto his stone cold chest and sobbed hysterically.

* * *

**Review if you wish.**


	11. Zachariah and Strange Savior

_Chapter 11 is here! _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11 Zachariah and Strange Savior**

My eyes opened slowly and I could feel that they where dry. Lighting flashed and the room I was in became illuminated for a moment. I was in Edward's room, but I saw no Edward in sight. I had apparently cried myself to sleep in his arms after I had woken up from that nightmare.

Glancing over towards the clock I saw that it 2:00am.

"Edward…?" I called.

No reply. Fear washed over me in an instant and swung my feet over the bed, and placed them onto the floor. I gasped and screamed out in pain as something sharp cut into my foot, deep and searing pain shot up from my foot all the way to my head. I fell back onto the bed and gripped my foot, and felt a wet substance beginning to creep over my hands.

I sniffed the air and became nauseated. My stomach lurched forward and then backed up, the scent of my own blood was absolutely sickening. The scent of rust and salt together.

Leaning out, but not letting my feet touch the ground, I flicked on the nightstand lamp and my eyes widened when I saw what was before me. The window had been broken; glass shattered and lay strewn all over the carpet. The window had been broken into from the outside.

Someone was in the house.

And…it surely wasn't someone that was a _welcomed_ guest. I carefully climbed off of the bed, avoiding the broken glass, and hopped on one foot out of the room. My other foot had a piece of glass stuck in it, and the wound was bleeding heavily. I felt very foolish as I hoped on one foot down the hall way, and then down the stairs.

I was amazed that I was able to do this without tripping once.

"Edward…?" I called his name again. No answer, nothing. Had they gone hunting or something in an emergency? Had they all gone after Annette alone…or…had a war broken out against Jacob and his pack of wolves?

Making my way into the living room, I saw that a beautiful vase had been smashed to pieces, more glass covered the ground. That had been Esme's favorite vase, and I knew she would not be happy when she saw it broken.

Suddenly, a large boulder came at me like a train, and slammed me to the ground. I screamed as the monster above me struggled with me as I kicked and screamed. It laughed and nipped at me playfully. Scratching its long nails against my skin and licking at the small trickles of blood that flowed freely.

I continued to scream as I fought. I knew that it was a vampire that was attack me, and I could hear a harsh growl ripping from the vampires chest. As soon as the attack had come, it ended. The vampire was dragged off of me, and looking closer now I saw a leash around its neck, and a leather collar with spikes sticking out.

The vampire was a male, with razor sharp teeth that sparkled, venom dripping from them. His eyes were black and dark. He had a look of absolute hunger and thirst for me. Past his growls as he was dragged away from me by his leash, I heard him speak for the first time.

"Let me at her! Just one bit! Please just one! She's just so…so incredibly irresistible! Mouth watering even!"

A shiver ran up my spin and my eyes widened in horror. A light was suddenly turned on, and I watched as a dark figure dragged the vampire outside by his leash. There where sounds of growling and scratching noises, and then silence.

The dark figure entered again, and was illuminated by light.

He was tall and absolutely gorgeous; his dark brown hair was up in spikes and kept like that by gel. He wore a dark black coat that billowed behind him when he walked, a smile spread across his lips as he gazed at me.

Licking his lips I saw his nostrils flare for a mere second and he breathed out, shutting his eyes and having a peaceful expression on his face.

He smelled my blood. Reaching into his pocket I was surprised when he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Placing the cigarette into his mouth he inhaled and then exhaled as smoke came out of his nose, creating a cloud right in front of my face.

"Sorry about that kid. Guess my old brother got away again on me. I chained him tighter to the tree this time, just incase. No need to worry about him kid. He's a pretty good guy all around, but he gets a little…well…over excited sometimes. Doesn't have very good manors does he?" The man drawled.

I swallowed, unable to speak. He took another cigarette out and handed it to me. I managed to shake my head no and slowly stood. In doing this I found that my foot with the peice of glass imbedded in it did not hurt as much as it had before, and I was able to place part of it onto the ground. I gasped when I saw the small trails of blood running down my arms. The scratches where small and not really bad, but still…

I was bleeding in front of a vampire.

He bit down onto his cigarette, causing it to move around in his mouth. He looked me over and clicked his tongue. Either he was very interested in the taste of my blood, or he was contemplating on when to attack me.

Leaning all of his weight to one side of his body, he stuck one of his hands into the pocket of his coat. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and tapped it, causing red and black ash to fall.

It touched upon my skin and I quickly wiped it off, feeling a burning sensation.

"Oops." He said chuckling.

He kneeled down and I scooted away in fear. He raised an eye brow, seeing my reaction, and taped his cigarette again.

"You got a name kid?" He asked.

"Bella…Bella Swan. I…why are you here? Where's Edward?" I asked. I knew that I was glaring at him, but I didn't really care. Who was he to break into the house uninvited?

"Guess I found out Annette was pulling some shit behind my back. Decided to come and check it out, so, you're the one that killed old Joseph huh?" He asked.

"You're…Annette's friend?" I asked. I scooted farther back, almost touching the stairs now.

"A member of her coven. The names Zachariah if you want to know." He said.

Zachariah stood and dropped his cigarette to the ground, and stamped it with his steal toed boot. I never knew that Annette had her own coven, or anything.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked timidly.

He looked me over, examining me from top to bottom. He clicked his tongue and licked his lips.

"Were still debating about that stuff kid. Not sure yet." Zachariah replied.

"Debating?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah, you see, Annette is just messing around right now. Making you squirm you know? She said I could do with you what I wanted if I was ever interested." He drawled.

Do with me…what he wanted? Death, perhaps. Zachariah still seemed to be debating on whether he wanted me for himself or not. If he didn't, then Annette would keep on torturing me in my dreams, and creating all of those awful illusions.

"Or Archimedes. He seems to like you a lot kid." Zachariah also said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Archimedes? You mean…your brother…the one that was on the leash?" I asked. A shiver ran up my spine.

"He may not have manors, but he really knows what he likes." He said smiling.

I backed up further, and saw a trail of blood before me from my wounded foot. The cut was deep and I could still feel blood pouring out. Zachariah glanced down at the blood and licked his lips, swallowing.

He slid down to the ground and got onto all fours…a deep growl ripped from his chest as his nostrils flared…eyes wild…hunger…thirst...

"Of course, I don't think Annette or Archimedes would mind much…if I had a bit of a taste…now stay still kid, I don't want to miss…" Zachariah growled. My eyes widened in horror and my arms and legs where shaking like mad.

He leaped at me and I let out a scream as I quickly darted out of the way. I ran, it was all I could think to do. I ran into the dining room and started shoving chairs out in front of me, trying to hit Zachariah. He blocked ever chair that came at him, and broke a few as well. Wood split and shattered onto the ground.

I made a quick dart under the table, hidden by the table cloth. I screamed as Zachariah lifted the table up, and threw it across the room. It went right through the gigantic dinning room window; the sound of glass shattering rang out through the house. Like thousands of bells all going off at once.

Zachariah made a quick reach for me and pulled me up to my feet by my hair. He then threw me across the room and I landed on the floor a couple feet away, I heard a sickening crack and felt a wave of pain rush out through my entire arm. Staggering up to my feet I ran towards the front door, if I could just get out of the house…I could get help…

Zachariah blocked my path.

"You're making this real hard kid. Just stay still, it's so simple!" Zachariah stated. He lunged at me again and this time succeeded! We went flying through the air when Zachariah attacked me, he held onto me as a struggled against his iron like grip.

Zachariah's body slammed down onto Edward's piano. Keys broke and the piano's legs broke under the weight and pressure, causing the musical instrument to collapse. Zachariah and I lay on the broken piano, him on top of me and both of us still struggling against one another. He made many snaps at me with his teeth, desperately wanting my blood.

I wasn't able to block one of his attacks, and his wide open jaw with sparkling razor sharp teeth headed straight for my throat. A strange light suddenly filled the room, it sparkled and glistened, almost glowing. The light washed over Zachariah and I, he backed away shielding his arm over his face.

The surface of his skin was starting to burn! Zachariah made a desperate attempt to get to me again, but the light only grew stronger. It burned into my eyes and I hissed, looking away and shielding my face as well.

"Damnent…le clair au dela de ange!" Zachariah cursed under his breath. He had spoken in a different language, not English. It had sounded European…French perhaps?

Zachariah turned tail and ran out of the house, still shielding his eyes from the bright light. The light began to fade as he left, and now it was merely a dim glow against the darkness. I looked towards the source of the light….and my eyes widened…

I heard the sound of flapping wings…and the tinkle of a bell…I saw two pairs of white wings spread wide…and then flap down…the wind blew as though a bird where taking off, but not your normal sized one. Feathers came floating into the room, and I gazed at them in shock.

Each feather glowed brightly…I held out my hands as one of them landed right into my hands. The feather was warm and it glowed bright like that of a candle. I had been saved, but by what? A bird? The last time I had checked birds feathers didn't glow like that!

Fear washed over me a second time and I gasped.

"Edward!" I screamed his name.

I heard the roar of an engine and watched as the silver Volvo pulled up into the drive way. Immediately, several vampires filed out all having worried looks on there faces. I still had not moved from my spot, lying there on the piano. I was exhausted from fighting with Zachariah, and I was covered in many bruises.

"Bella?!" Edward screamed. He came rushing into the room, his family members all falling in behind him. They gasped at the devastation of there house, the broken window, the broken table, Edward's destroyed piano.

"Bella oh dear god are you alright? What happened? Where's Peter?" Edward asked.

"Peter…?" I questioned.

"We left to go hunting Bella while you where asleep, and Peter stayed behind to watch you. You don't know where he is?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. Suddenly, there was a banging noise coming from inside the coat closet. Carlisle opened the door instinctively and Peter came inching out like a worm. His hands and ankles were bound with chains, and a piece of tape was over his mouth.

"Oh dear god! Peter!" Freya screamed. She ran towards him and pulled the chains off.

"Peter…why couldn't you get free?" I asked. Chains should be no problem for someone like Peter considering his strength. In fact, it should be no problem for anyone in the Cullen family.

"These chains Bella are unbreakable by _our _kind." Carlisle explained as he began to release Peter. Once Peter was free Freya wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"What happened here?" Freya asked.

"Zachariah came." I simply stated.

"Zachariah?" Edward questioned. His voice broke and he growled slightly.

"He….he said that he was with Annette in her coven. And…there was another vampire…named Archimedes…but he was different then Zachariah. Zachariah attacked me…he was going to kill me…I think…but…" I said trailing off.

I glanced over towards the broken gigantic dining room window, and thought of the bright light that had spilled through it…the pair of wings I had seen…glowing brightly with such beauty…and those feathers glowing bright as well…warm…soft…

"I was saved…by something but I don't know what. I…Zachariah said something in French I think, and ran off." I answered.

"In French? Could you perhaps try and tell us what he said?" Carlisle questioned. He helped me off of the piano and began to bandage my wounds.

Jasper stood a good far distance from me, but Alice, Edward, Peter, Freya, Emmett, and Esme where all at my side. Rosalie stood a couple feet away merely watching, her eyes boring on me. I didn't think that Rosalie hated me; she just disliked me a little.

I thought back hard, trying to remember what Zachariah had said.

"He said it in French; I think…he said…. 'Damnent…le clair au dela de ange!'" I answered quoting Zachariah's words.

"Peter, Freya, can either one of you translate?" Carlisle questioned. He reached into his medicine bag and pulled out a flash light as he shone it into my eyes.

"Um…let's see…Damn…the light…of…of an angel." Peter said slowly translating.

"The light of an angel? Are you sure that's what he said?" Emmett asked skeptically.

"Were the ones that speak French Emmett. I think we know how to translate." Peter said.

More feathers came floating into the room then and everyone looked up at them. They all glowed brightly like the ones before, and began to gently float down to the ground.

"Fascinating…" Carlisle mused.

He reached up and caught one of the feathers as it fell. He rubbed it between his fingers, examining it. The feather glowed in his hands and Edward looked at it to in astonishment.

"I've never seen feathers glow…oh look how pretty then are!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. The other vampires in the room gazed at the feathers as well, touching them and rubbing them between there fingers.

"And there warm…really warm…" Peter said.

Emmett let go of his feather and we all watched as it floating to the floor, but never truly reached. The feather faded away and all that was left where a few sparkles of dust.

"It vanished!" Emmett said. He looked at his hand, and then looked at the spot where he feather had faded away.

"Did you see anything else Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered. My head was pounding and every part of my body was aching like crazy. What had I seen? Had it been the sun? Looking out the window again I saw that the sun was not visible at all, and night time was still visible.

It hadn't been the sun…

Freya's body shook as she simple stood there sniffing the air. Peter waved his hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Freya? Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"His scent…I…I can smell it." Freya whispered. Her eyes were wide in horror.

Freya didn't answer to anyone that spoke to her, which got us all worried.

"Come on Freya, lets go upstairs for a little while…ok?" Peter said. He led his sister up the stairs; her mind was still deep in thought…her eyes wide…

"Edward…what was she thinking?" Alice asked.

"She was thinking about Adam." Edward answered. Everyone in the room had a sympathetic look upon there faces.

I had fear of Zachariah coming back, or Archimedes, but Edward assured me that they would not since he was here now.

"Don't worry Bella we won't let them lay a finger on you!" Emmett exclaimed smiling big from ear to ear.

I smiled and nodded. Once Carlisle had finished cleaning my wounds Edward took me upstairs. Alice got out a broom and mop to clean up some of the mess that Zachariah had left in his wake, and I asked if I could help. Alice said no and said that she could handle it on her own.

Figures, I had probably been through enough on this day and Alice didn't want me going through any more of it. Edward arrived into his room carrying me and glanced down at the broken glass on the floor, and then at me.

"Zachariah…I think that's how he got into the house." I answered. Edward sighed as he carefully placed me onto the bed. Alice came up minutes later, not paying any attention to us, and began sweeping up the glass.

Edward glanced at the clock and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh man…its 4:00 already." Edward groaned.

Four?! I had woken up at two, and now it was suddenly four?! I had been fighting with Zachariah for over three hours! I snuggled my face into Edward's chest and inhaled his scent…so nice…

I was so incredible exhausted that I didn't want to speak. I didn't want to move either from Edward, or anything. All I wanted to do was sleep…but I knew I couldn't just do that. Annette would probably try and take control of my dreams again…

Edward saw me trying to fight sleep and chuckled.

"If it makes you feel any better Carlisle sent Emmett and Jasper out to go search around the area. Zachariah couldn't have gotten far, so hopefully they can track him down before he actually goes anywhere." Edward said.

"Really?" I asked.

Edward nodded, "And plus, Jacob Black and his pack are in the La Push woods, so if Zachariah so much as crosses paths with them he wont survive an attack." He said.

"And if he doesn't?" I asked.

Edward rubbed his temples and sighed. I ignored him and looked out the window at the sky, the moon was so bright and beautiful as it began to sink down and the sun began to rise.

Edward frowned and looked at me.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"About…what saved me from death." I answered.

Edward nodded and looked at the moon with me as well.

* * *

**Review if you wish. **


	12. Believing in the Impossible

_Here is chapter 12 for you all!_

_Enjoy! Oh, and do you want to know a secret of mine? Of how I think I write so well, in my own opinion although not all of you may agree with me. I listen to music _**every time**_ I write!_

**Chapter 12 Believing the Impossible**

* * *

Weeks ago Carlisle had sent Jasper and Emmett, along with Peter, to go and search for Zachariah and his older brother Archimedes that had attacked me. Archimedes had been found easily and killed…

But Zachariah was still on the loose. And Jacob Black and his pack in La Push said that they hadn't seen him, but had promised that they would still keep a look out. The strange feathers that had come blowing in the broken window weeks ago, glowing brightly like lit candles and feeling so warm and comforting to the touch, had long all faded and away and disappeared.

All but Freya's that is…

Her feather, the single one that she had kept, had not yet faded. It still held its warmth like that of a lit candle, and still emitted that unfathomable glow, feeling soft to the touch too. Members of the family questioned Carlisle on this strange phenomenon but he could give them no answers.

Weeks passed, and the family had dropped the subject by now. But ever now and again, on certain occasions, I would walk by the room of Freya and Peter and see her…

Freya, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the feather in her hands, and simply gazing at it. Her eyes seemed sorrowful, and on occasion her legs would shake. She would stroke the feather gently with the tip of her cold finger, as if stroking the head of a small baby bird.

She always held the feather with such careful-ness, and to Freya it probably seemed as though it where a small treasure.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the many windows outside as I watched Edward's fingers move swiftly across the piano keys. I listened to the music, with my back resting against a chair. It was a new piece that Edward was playing for me. "It was inspired by you" he had said, and this had caused me to blush deep crimson. 

The song ended, and I realized that only half of my mind and ears had been listening to it. Edward finished the song, and turned to look at me. He saw that I was deep in thought, and strode over towards me.

"What are you thinking? Did you not like the music?" He asked. His eyes held a slight look of tinged pain.

"Oh no! I loved it Edward, really I did. How long did it take you to write?" I asked. I was trying to avoid Edward from asking me what I was thinking. Since he couldn't read my mind, much to his dismay, he asked me this question frequently from time to time.

I looked away to allow him to answer, hopefully he would forget about the previous question he has asked me. No such luck there. As I turned away, shutting my eyes momentarily, I opened them again and found two topaz eyes of my Greek god boring deep into mine.

I gasped, leaping back, almost falling out of the chair in the process. Edward catching me however, chuckling as he placed me gently back into my seat.

"God Edward don't give me such a heart attack!" I yelled.

"Forgive me, now, once again I ask you. What are you thinking?" He asked. Edward's eyes twinkled and he grinned big.

Apparently, avoiding this question was not an option for me. Infact, it was never an option when I was with Edward.

"Is Freya up in her room again?" I asked.

Edward frowned, not expecting this type of question, but answered me either way, "Yes, she is. Peter is in the study with Carlisle reading a book. Freya said she wanted some time alone again, why do you ask?" He said.

I sighed. "Freya's been spending a lot of time alone lately in her room, and kicking Peter out. And she has that feather with her; do you think she's sick?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "No Bella, vampires don't get sick. But perhaps looking at that feather makes Freya happy for one reason or another. Maybe it brings back good memories." Edward suggested.

I nodded. Standing I began to walk up the stairs towards Freya and Peter's room.

"Where are you off to?" Edward questioned. His eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"To see Freya." I simply stated. I continued up the stairs with Edward following close behind. I reached the door, and was about to raise my hand to knock gently, when Edward came between me and the door.

I almost screamed because he had appeared so suddenly.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I hissed. I didn't want Freya hearing us at the door, just in case.

"Bella, I don't think it's such a good idea to see her right now. She said she wanted to be alone didn't she?" Edward pointed out.

"Yes but-" I began.

Edward cut me off, "And besides, I have a surprise for you."

I groaned. Surprises…I hated surprises. Edward chuckled as he led me down the stairs holding my hand, and grabbed his jacket off of the stair railing. Today in Forks the sun was out, but not extremely bright so Edward and the rest of the Cullen's could go outside.

Edward led me outside, and he glanced at all of the cars in the drive away. Carlisle's Mercedes was gone for the day because of work at the hospital. Jasper and Emmett had gone "camping" on there own for the weekend, and Alice had joined them.

The only two, excuse me, _three_ cars, in the drive way consisted of Peter and Freya's bright red BMW, Edward's shiny silver Volvo, and my bright red, newly bought, mustang convertible. The head lights had long been fixed by Edward with no problem weeks ago.

"Hhhhmmm…" Edward mused.

"Hhhhhmmm what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, just contemplating on what car to take." Edward answered.

"Wait, where _are_ you taking me?" I asked. Knowing Edward the vampire and his little silly surprises it could be anything.

"As I've said before, it's a surprise, let's take your new car shall we?" Edward asked. He grinned big as I groaned in response as we walked towards the newly bought bright red mustang convertible.

As soon as Edward was behind the driver's seat, he got a wild look in his eyes. I quickly buckled up and braced myself for a heart attack.

"Um…Edward…can I drive?" I asked timidly. His hand was hovering over the stick shift, ready to back out of the drive way.

Edward's topaz eyes flickered over towards me, and then the steering wheel.

"Well, I suppose you could drive. Although…your reflexes aren't nearly as fast as mine, and we might crash, and-"

I quickly interrupted him, "And, it's _**my car**_ isn't it?"

"But Bella, I thought you said _**you didn't like**_ the car?" Edward asked. He raised a black brow.

I fumbled for something to say back. God knows I didn't want Edward behind the wheel of my car with a full tank of gas. Edward smirked thinking that he had one this battle, and that he would drive. HA! Not so fast!

"I didn't like the car before, yes, but um…now I do! I love it! It just took me a while to get used to!" I said smiling.

"Oh…did it now?" Edward asked. He leaned forward in his seat and his topaz eyes met mine. I couldn't breathe for a moment as I gazed at his unfathomable beauty. He was just so…so…No! NO! NO! I wouldn't lose out so easily!

"Y-yes." I stuttered.

"Fine then, the car is yours to drive." Edward said sighing. I blinked in confusion. I had won? No, Edward would never give up that so easily…or would he? I suddenly felt wind rushing past my ears, hair blowing, and I let out a small shriek.

Edward's musical laughter filled my ears. Opening my eyes, I saw Edward climbing into the passengers' seat up front, and me, Bella, at the steering wheel. I couldn't help but grin slightly at my small victory.

"Happy now?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I answered smiling. I put the stick shift into drive and pulled away from the drive way, the feel of the engine roaring beneath my feet as I pushed onto the gas petal. To Edward, it was probable a cheap thrill, but to me…dear god no it was a nightmare.

As we drove down the road, I suddenly stopped the car.

Edward smirked.

I felt stupid.

I had absolutely _**no idea**_ where we where going. Pressing my forehead against the steering wheel, I placed the keys into the cold grasp of Edward's hand.

"Thank you." He replied.

He had won, in the end.

* * *

When we arrived at our destination I didn't really seem to notice until the engine died, and Edward pulled the keys out of the ignition. I looked out the window and saw that we where parked right next to the edges of the woods. 

I glanced over towards Edward and he simply smirked widely at me. Reaching behind the seat he pulled out a bright blue gym bag, and stepped out of the car. Shutting the door behind him, Edward came over to my side and opened my door for me.

Holding his hand out, I took it, and he helped me out of the car.

"What's the gym bag for?" I asked. I reached out to grab it and see what it held inside, but Edward snatched it away from my grasp before I could blink.

"You'll ruin the surprise. Come along now Bella." Edward instructed. He grinned big knowing that I had no idea what the surprise was. Taking my hand in his, Edward led me deep into the woods. I groaned, realizing that we might have to hike to get to this "surprise" of his for me.

Suddenly, I saw Edward crouched down on the ground in front of me.

"Get on." Edward ordered. I nodded, letting out a sigh of relief that I would not have to hike at all. Edward chuckled at my relieved sigh as I climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Remember to close your eyes." He reminded me. I nodded and shut them tight. Seconds later I could feel the wind rushing past me, and Edward's scent as well. Everything was so relaxing that I snuggled my head onto his shoulder…and began to drift to sleep.

Minutes later I felt a gentle nudge on my arm and felt a pair of icy cold lips gently brush up against my cheek. My eyes fluttered open and my ears became alive as well. I heard a roaring sound like that of an animal…or was it…

Water? Opening my eyes wider I gasped and couldn't breathe for an instant.

"Edward…it's beautiful…" I breathed in shock.

Edward and I where on top of a gigantic rock, and below us was a medium sized pool of water. Looking up I gasped at the gigantic water fall that poured down, hitting the bottom of the pool of water, and creating misty sprays that shot up.

Edward smiled, and I looked up to see his expression. I couldn't breathe for a moment as I gazed at him. The sun, which was out and not very bright due to some clouds, hit his skin and created sparkles and jewels, like diamonds on his pale skin.

His skin, somewhat glowed, but did not. Still…he was so beautiful. He kneeled down and his face was just inches from mine. True beauty…like something that the gods themselves had molded into a statue just for me.

"Well…what are you waiting for?" I heard the true beauty whisper.

Edward suddenly jumped off of the rock, and into the water. I gasped and scrambled to the side, looking over and into the water. I blinked, not really being able to fathom of what had just accorded. His head rose up out of the water, and he smiled big at me.

"Edward!" I called his name. He simply chuckled and began treading water with his arms.

"Come on in Bella!" He yelled up to me.

"I don't have a swim suit! And neither do you!" I yelled down. The water fall roared and I hoped that he had heard me. Of course, he did hear me. He was a vampire after all.

"Look in the gym bag!" Edward yelled up smiling. I nodded and did as I was told. Looking inside the gym bag I found a bright pink swim suit. I blushed when I saw it…

It was a two piece.

Bikini.

Wearing this…in front of Edward…

I could feel my cheeks burning like they where on fire. I poked my head back over the edge and looked down at Edward. He frowned when he saw that I was not wearing the swim suit.

"Where's the rest of it?!" I asked. I waved the stringy bikini in the air; he saw it and chuckled with musical laughter.

"Alice picked it out for you, not me. Go and try it on would you…I mean…I've never seen you wearing a swim suit before." Edward said. He smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand looking down into the water.

I frowned, and looked back at the suit. I didn't have much choice. I went behind a tree and changed into the swim suit, and it fit perfectly! Apparently Edward had told Alice my exact size…wait…how did he know what my exact size was?!

Fuming for a moment I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, and finished changing. I stood now and looked back over the edge, and saw that Edward was gone.

Realization hit me like a brick.

Could vampires even swim?!

Having a near heart attack I dove down into the water, coming up and realizing how cold it was! Thankfully, I had taken swimming lessons when I was young thanks to René. Apparently, she didn't want her daughter drowning to death if she ever fell into the pool while having a "klutzy moment."

I began treading water and looked around for him, twisting my neck in all directions. I suddenly heard I sound come to my ears…

It was beautiful…

The voice I heard…was like that of an angel. A god or maybe a professional singer? The beautiful voice pulled me to shore, and I got up and out of the water. At first I thought that it was Freya's singing, since she also sounded like a professional.

But this voice…it sounded like that of a male…

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**_

The voice led me far away from the water and Edward, and deep into the woods. I was reluctant to advance forward on my own with out Edward…but…that voice…

I continued onward, the beautiful god and angel like voice of the male echoing through out the forest. The song continued and I listened…the voice singing it sounded…sad and lost…alone…a deep wanting that I couldn't explain.

It made my heart ache slightly to listen.

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky **_

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone….  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

The wind picked up then and my body shivered. I was soaking from head to toe due to the water from before, and I now wished that I had a towel with me. Looking ahead of me I saw a tall hill covered in grass and dried mud due to the sun. I began to climb as the voice continued, getting louder almost as I thought I was getting closer…

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live **_

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

I reached the top of the hill, sweating and panting due the climb, and stood at the top of it. Before me was a beautiful meadow filled with red paint brush flowers and daises. It was almost as beautiful as the meadow that Edward and I spent time in together.

I hissed and shielded my eyes, I bright light hit me in the eyes, and I could feel its warmth upon my cold skin. It washed over my body, and I looked towards the source. I looked up towards the sky, thinking that it was the sun.

Looking down into the meadow…I let out a gasp…I tried to breathe but couldn't…

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky **_

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Two pairs of wings, both of them about 6 feet long, spread out wide and pointing towards the sky. They glistened and glittered like diamonds and pearls, sparkling like stars in the sky. They glowed brightly like that of a lit candle. I watched in amazement as both wings flapped downward for a moment and then back up.

I shut my eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. I still saw them…this wasn't an illusion was it?

When I saw the male I thought I would have a heart attack.

He was…he held the exact same beauty that Edward did…even though I was terrified to say that very thing in my own mind.

His skin was lightly tanned, and his hair was short and light brown. His hands where held together and he held them to his chest tightly. What was stranger then the wings where his cloths…they where way out of date for this present day…

He wore a white dress short made of cotton with a small standing collar, but what caught me by surprise was the dark stain on his shirt.

I squinted, thinking what I might be really seeing.

Blood.

He wore trousers, a copper penny color, and two black straps went up from the top of the trousers, and over his shoulders. The trousers straps looked more like a light gray then black, and the color had faded slightly.

The wind blew then, and his head turned slightly. Just as it did, his lips parted…

_**Because you live… I live…**_

His eyes opened, and they where a dark chocolate brown. He looked at me, his face holding really no emotion at all. The wind blow harshly a second time, and suddenly, I saw a bright streak go across the meadow, to the other side, and deeper into the dark forest.

Opening my eyes due to the ruff winds, I saw that he was gone! The wind blew in my direction straight towards me, and my eyes widened at what I saw. Feathers blew past me in the wind, all of them glowing brightly, and as one of them brush past my cheek I could feel its heated warmth.

Edward and his entire family, vampires, existed and walked among us in this day in age. I was able to believe in that one thing that I though was impossible…but...

Was I able to believe in the impossible of something else as well…?

* * *

**What did Bella see? Was it just an illusion?**


	13. Unexpected Encounter

_Sorry it took me so long to update!_

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry!_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter13 Unexpected Encounter**

"Bella don't you _ever _scare me like that again!" Edward's voice rang in my ears. I gasped and stumbled backwards finding him right in front of me. I stood there before him in my bathing suit, dripping wet.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

Edward sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. "That's alright…just don't run off like that again alright?" Edward asked.

I nodded and hugged him back. Sighing, Edward picked up his gym bag, and me, and ran through the forest to my car. He placed me into the car, and wrapped a towel around me. His body was dripping wet as well.

"Don't you need a towel?" I asked. Even though he was a vampire, I didn't want him getting sick or anything.

"No." Edward said. His eyes where focused on the road.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked timidly.

His topaz eyes flickered over towards me and he smiled.

"No, but do you know how terrified I was when I came out of the water and you weren't there?" Edward questioned.

He reached a hand over and held me warm hand into his cold one. He sighed in contentment and glanced back at the road again. My mind was still buzzing like crazy from what I had seen in that meadow…

Had it been a simple illusion? Created by Annette perhaps?

And yet, that boy, I had seen him somewhere before….

The car stopped then and I looked up seeing that we had arrived back home. Edward got out of the car, and I stepped out too. We walked into the house and Alice immediately gave me some of my dry clothes to put on.

Edward went up stairs to change out of his swimming trunks.

"Um….Alice?" I asked timidly.

The pixie like vampire smiled at me. "Yes?"

"Did you have any visions while I was gone?" I asked. I wanted to know if Alice had seen what I had seen in the meadow or anything like that.

"No Bella I'm afraid I haven't." Alice replied smiling.

I nodded, and suddenly a sound came to my ears. Freya and Peter where arguing upstairs.

They where yelling in….French?

Alice noticed me listening and patted my back lightly. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll stop arguing soon." She stated, giving a small smile.

"What are they arguing about?" I asked.

Alice laughed slightly. "I don't speak French Bella so I wouldn't know."

Alice then danced off into another room to go find Jasper. I began walking upstairs, and the yelling of Peter and Freya suddenly stopped. I knocked on their door hesitantly and it creaked open.

Peter's topaz eyes peeked out through a crack in the door.

"Perhaps we could take her with us….?" I heard Freya say.

"No Freya. What do you want Bella?" Peter asked. He turned his attention away from his sister and towards me.

"Take me where?" I asked. I was now very curious to know what they where talking about. Peter sighed and opened the door wider, and I saw Freya on the bed smiling at me.

"Well you see Bella Peter and I where planning on going to France, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with us?" Freya asked. Her eyes looked very hopeful.

"France?!" I asked in shock.

"Yes…there's something in France that I must see for myself. Would you like to come with us?" Freya asked.

Edward would not be happy if I just went off to France with out him. With Zachariah and Annette on the loose, he'd want to come with me. And air fair for four people all the way to France and back would cost a fortune. Then again, to the Cullen's, it was probably just loose change.

"I'll have to talk to Edward about it. How long would we be staying?" I asked. I began to think about all that I would need to pack. Would I need to learn French too?

Freya and Peter glanced at one another.

"Only a couple of days. We speak French Bella, so you won't have to worry about a thing." Freya stated smiling and reassuring me, also somehow reading my mind. Although I did not know if she was capable of performing such a talent like Edward.

I sighed deeply. What was I getting myself into?

"I'll go with you." I replied. Freya jumped up and pulled me into a hug. Almost crushing ever last bone in my body. As she held me close in her arms, I wondered how Edward would react when I told him that I would be going to France.

Freya and Peter shooed me out of the room, and began packing their clothing and such. I stood there in front of the door and blinked, perplexed for a moment that they had shoved me out so quickly. Edward came up to me from behind, and wrapped his stone cold arms tightly around my small frame.

"Miss me?" He questioned.

I nodded and blushed which in turn only caused him to chuckle. I took a deep breath and prepared to say what I knew would probably send him flipping off the wall.

"Um…Edward?" I asked.

"Yes my love?" His musical like voice struck my ear and made me almost faint.

"Freya and Peter are going to France." I stated.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Edward questioned.

"They never told me." I said. Edward let go of me and walked into his room. I followed behind him curiously. Surprise and shock washed over me when Edward pulled a suit case out from under his bed, and began stuffing it with necessary things.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"Packing. You and I are going to France with Peter and Freya. Peter's power to throw off a vampires tracking skills is still required. If he is not here, then Annette or anyone else will surely find you." Edward stated. He looked at me and his eyes twinkled.

"But-" I attempted to say. However, I quickly found Edward's finger pressed against my lips gently.

"Want to know something funny?" Edward questioned. He stepped behind me and tucked and loose tendril of my hair behind my ear, his cold breath brushing up against it.

"W-what?" I found myself stuttering.

"I can read the minds of vampires, not just humans." Edward whispered. There was a sudden rush of wind, and Edward ran down stairs faster then I could take another breath, carrying me carefully in his arms as though I where porcelain glass.

He sat me down next to the front door with our suitcases in hand, and grinned at me.

"So, what shall we do first when we reach France?" Edward questioned.

I blinked at Edward and shook my head, plopping down onto the couch and placing my hand over my heart. Edward looked slightly perplexed but then smiled as he placed his ear right over my chest.

"Your heart is beating rapidly. Did I frighten you?" He questioned.

"No…" I answered. His topaz eyes bore deep into mine, and I found myself unable to look away. He leaned in, and my lips quivered when I realized what he wanted.

I moved forward slowly, and wrapped my arms instinctively around his neck…

"Ahem." A soft voice stated.

My head jerked up and there stood Peter and Freya with their suitcases. Peter raised an eyebrow at me and Freya giggled behind her hand. I blushed feverishly and hid behind a pillow. Edward chuckled and scooped me up into his arms.

Apparently the rest of the Cullen's where already informed about the plan. We walked out to the front of the house and to our surprise when we saw Alice leaning casually on the hood of Peter and Freya's BMW.

"No Alice you can't come." Edward stated, reading his sisters mind.

Alice whimpered and strode up to Edward, placing her hands on her hips and giving Edward the puppy dog pout. I had to admit, she was very persistent.

"Oh please Edward you must let me come! Do you know how many stores they have in France?! The clothing Edward think of that!" Alice exclaimed.

Of course, there was only one real reason Alice wanted to go. Perhaps not just for me, but one other thing too.

Shopping.

Alice loved shopping.

"Edward I really think we should let Alice come with us." Freya piped up.

Peter nodded agreeing with his love. Edward sighed and rubbed his temples, and this caused Alice to squeal in delight as she quickly ran into the car with her suit case. Freya giggled behind her hand and we all piled into the car. Freya drove down to the air port; her mind seemed to be floating towards other things.

It terrified me that she may not be concentrating on her driving. Once arriving Edward took my suit case, much to my dismay, and we strode in casually to the lobby. Peter paid for the tickets and we soon found ourselves boarding a plan to France.

Once I was sure we where out of ear shot from Peter and Freya, I immediately began bombarding Edward with questions. Surely, he had read Freya's thoughts on when we had been driving along in the car?

"Edward…what's Freya thinking?" I asked.

Edward's eyes flickered over towards me for a second and his lips twitched. He sighed and held my warm hand in his ice cold one, grasping it tightly and allowing his hand to be bathed in absolute warmth and contentment.

"Of Adam I suppose. That's the reason we are going to France, and I also wanted to get you out of Forks. Maybe if Zachariah and Annette think that you have left, things will die down with them a bit. Alice hasn't had visions at all…that's what's worrying me." Edward said.

Apparently, I had gotten a lot more of an answer then I had truly bargained for. I began contemplating on asking more questions when the plan rose from the ground, and I fell back into my seat gasping, Edward's musical chuckling playing into my ears. I scowled at him, annoying, and put my seat belt on.

"Did you not see the flashing sign?" He questioned. He gestured with a perfectly long hand towards the sign on the ceiling of the plain, flashing bright red with a picture of a white seat belt on it.

"No."

Edward chuckled and kissed me upon the cheek, causing a blush to form. The flight attendant passed by us a couple of times, offering drinks and blankets. Edward pressured me to get a tray of food and so I complied even though I was not even hungry. Edward watched me eat and smiled; I found a blush staining my cheeks and looked away.

His musical chuckle rang into my ears.

I heard the sounds of Peter and Freya giggling in the chair behind us. Two seats in front was Alice, skimming through a magazine with a big red marker in hand. Circling all of her favorite items of clothing and accessories.

Edward rolled his eyes.

Hours passed as I began to drift to sleep, the night sky twinkling with stars that burned into my eyes and smoldered. The hum of the engine lulled me to sleep and, I found, that there was another single element that caused me to drift away.

Edward humming in my ear, my lullaby.

My heart skipped a beat, when his cold lips brushed up against my cheek, and he said to me in a single hushed whisper, my three favorite words, and smiled at me that loveable crooked smile.

"I love you."

I drifted and knew no more.

* * *

"Welcome to Paris France, please remain seated and refrain from undoing your seatbelts until the plain has landed." The unfamiliar voice in French crackled through the speakers, and my eyes fluttered open.

Edward chuckled at my side as I yawned, and I felt his cool hand caress against my cheek gently causing me to blush, as usual. Alice was at our side suddenly, her pixie like face lit up with excitement as she handed us our suitcases. Freya and Peter were already moving half way down the isle as the plain bumped along the run way and skidded to a stop.

Edward rose gracefully and I found myself baffled for if only a mere moment by his unimaginable beauty, as the sun from outside streamed through the air plain window and caused his skin to sparkled like thousands of diamonds before me. Panic suddenly washed over my body, and I pulled on his arm to shove him out of the sunlight.

Surely everyone else on the plain could see this unexplainable phenomenon about him?! But no. Half the people on the plain were far too busy grabbing their luggage to notice him. Edward chuckled as he pulled me up from my seat and into his stone cold arms.

"Welcome to France my dear." Edward said aloud. We got off of the plain and the sunlight immediately, once again, hit Edward like a shot gun. I gasped and tried to cover him up with my body, as well as Peter, Freya and Alice. Every one of them simply pulled out umbrellas and placed them over their heads.

I looked at them perplexed and Edward snaked his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry Bella we brought you one too." Alice said smiling. She pulled out of her purse an umbrella for me as well so that I would not feel like the odd ball out, and handed it to me.

"Is it always this sunny in France?" I questioned.

"Sometimes." Freya announced.

"And what will we say when people give us odd looks for carrying around umbrellas?"

Alice smiled and pulled me along and into the cool lobby with Edward at my side.

"Skin condition Bella." Alice answered.

I groaned and sighed and the four vampires around me chuckled. Skin condition? Was that truly the best excuse they could have ever hoped to come up with? Then again it could be worse. We could say that we where suffering from some strange and new disease that was spread able, and send the entire city of Paris France into mass hysteria.

Skin condition…yes that would just have to do for now. We sat down in seats in the lobby and Alice ran off somewhere. I questioned Edward and he simply smiled at me. Dear god I prayed that Alice wasn't doing what I thought she was doing. I looked up and noticed that there where lots of tourists hanging around.

Freya noticed my expression and smiled.

"We are having a celebration in France all this week Bella. Where celebrating how France is still standing to this day, after its horrible run in with Hitler years ago. I suppose you could call it an Independence Day for France." Freya explained.

I nodded.

Suddenly, a bright red mustang pulled up to the side walk and my mouth hung open. Alice was in the driver's seat, and she was gesturing for us to hurry up and get into the car! Did all vampires steal cars these days I wondered or was it just the Cullen's that did it?!

I groaned as Edward pulled me along and into the car. Freya and Peter placed are luggage in the back trunk and Alice placed her foot onto the gas peddle. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Do you like the car Bella?" She asked.

I looked at her and simply shook my head. Edward chuckled and kissed me upon the forehead with his cool lips. I blushed and looked out the window. Paris France truly didn't look all that different then Forks Washington.

Although, the signs were in French and so was the radio when Alice turned it on. Peter and Freya tried to explain what they where talking about on the radio, but gave up half way when they realized that no one was paying attention.

Edward and looked at me and studied my face. He took a strand of my loose hair between his delicate and long beautiful fingers, and tucked it behind me ear.

"Perhaps I should have given you a guide book on how to speak French." Edward mused.

"Don't worry Edward we'll keep a close eye on Bella." Peter assured him. Edward nodded and sat back in his seat, snuggling me deep into his chest and wrapping his arms protectively around my delicate frame.

The car suddenly took a sharp turn to the right, causing me to slide across the seat along with Edward. The car then skidded to a stop and we all looked up at Alice who was smiling like crazy and pulling out her purse from the back seat.

We had parked in front of a store, and beautiful dresses hung in the display windows. Signs in French displayed the prices I assumed and things that where on sale.

Edward growled.

"No Alice."

Alice looked sad and pouted as she plopped back down into the driver's seat. Edward sighed and leaned back into his seat placing his arms once again around me.

"Maybe we can go tomorrow Alice." Freya offered smiling. Alice nodded and pulled out of the parking lot and back onto the main rode.

"Turn left here," Peter instructed.

Alice obeyed and the car turned left going into an alley way. The stone walls of the alley way reminded me a lot of when I had been in Italy to stop Edward from killing himself. I shivered at the thought and Edward squeezed my hand.

The car suddenly skidded to a stop and I looked around curiously. We where in an alley so where could we really go? Looking to the side of the walls I noticed an old brown wooden door with many windows near it. There was a garden box of diseased flowers hanging from one of the shut windows.

"Home sweet home." Peter stated smiling lightly.

I looked to the door and then towards Peter and Freya. Everyone pilled out of the car and Edward grabbed my suit case for me out of the trunk even though I objected. Alice peered in through one of the windows but saw nothing.

Just dust and darkness.

"This is…your home?" Alice asked in slight disbelief.

"_Was_ our home." Peter corrected, "We lived here when we where mortal centuries ago with our mother and father, and our siblings."

I was thankful that Peter had said "siblings" instead of naming off all of the members of their family. Joseph and Emily…I shuddered at the thought. Edward saw me shudder and kissed me upon the cheek lightly.

"It's been centuries Peter….how do you think it will look?" Freya questioned. She ran her hand gently over the old door and studied its continence.

"I'm not sure but where about to find out." Peter stated. He clasped his hand around the door knob and turned it. It was locked and by looking at the two siblings expressions I guessed that they did not have the key. It had been centuries, so if they did have it I would be very surprised.

Peter sighed and took a step back from the door. A loud bang filled the alley way and I jumped back in shock screaming slightly, and if I had blinked I surely would have missed it, Edwards musical laughter ringing in my ears, as Peter rammed his body up against the old door and rammed it down.

The door fell forward into the house, dust rising up into the air.

"Well that's one way to get in." Alice said smiling. She patted me upon the back in an attempt to calm my frazzled nerves. Freya and Peter stepped inside to the darkened house, and I followed close behind as Alice and Edward entered as well.

I coughed as soon as I entered the Stone family home and dust filled my lungs. Alice patted me on the back a little too hard, and I almost toppled over and onto the floor. The room was pitch black and I was terrified to move from my spot in the room. Edward still stayed at my side though thankfully, and minutes later two old candles where placed upon a table.

Peter lit them with a lighter and the room became illuminated. The house on the inside looked as though it truly had been from the 18th century. We had apparently entered right into the kitchen. There was a large brick open fire place with a large pot hanging in it over a dead fire where merely ash existed now. Cabinets and drawers here and there, and a rocking chair in the corner. In the center of the room were an old table where the two candles sat, and a couple of chairs.

Everything was covered in dust from head to toe, and it all looked so ancient that I was slightly afraid to touch anything for fear of it breaking.

"It looks like an adorable little home!" Alice said excitedly.

"Come Bella. My room is right upstairs if I remember correctly. You can sleep there." Freya said. Peter and Freya gave us all a tour of their home. Inside Freya's room it was actually very simple.

A bed, a rocking chair, a nightstand, a window, and a closet. There was a jewelry box sitting on the night stand and Freya ran her fingers over it deep in thought. Sitting up against the wall was large dark green trunk.

"Freya what's in there?" I asked pointing to the trunk.

"My dolls from when I had been very small."

Freya strode over towards the trunk and opened it. There where many dolls inside, all porcelain and covered in dust. All of the dolls wearing beautiful dresses, some of them carrying umbrellas and handbags. There eyes lay closed and some lay open, looking up at me.

Freya smiled as she picked up one of the dolls out of the trunk and cradled it in her arms.

"Is that your favorite?" I asked. She nodded and ran her fingers over the dolls porcelain face wiping away some of the dust. The doll was a blonde wearing a simple white dress, and a red ribbon tied in her hair. Oddly, it some what reminded me a lot of Rosalie. Although, this doll did not glare at me from time to time or look at me with hatred like she did.

"Her name is Suzanne. I used to play with her for hours upon hours when I was young. Peter hid her one day and I was a complete mess and frantic upon finding her." Freya explained.

Shaking her head Freya placed the doll carefully back into the trunk and closed it shut. She found some clean bed sheets and made her bed for me to sleep on. Peters loud yelling was suddenly heard down the hall.

I stuck my head out and looked into the hall to see an orange blur rush by after a dark grey blur. I screamed and jumped back knocking into Freya. The sound of a squeaking mouse came to my ears from down the hall, and there was a sudden loud banging noise and the sound of something breaking.

The squeaking stopped.

"Damn cat!" Peter yelled striding down the hall, Edward following after him. Freya suppressed a giggle behind her hand as she looked at Edward and Peter's faces. I looked as well and my eyes widened. Both Peter and Edward's faces where covered in scratch marks.

"He must have come in from the street, the poor thing." Freya mused. Alice came dancing down the hall way and stopped dead in front of Edward and Peter. She burst out into a fit of musical laughter and fell to the floor.

"What happened to you two?!" Alice giggled.

"A cat that's what happened. Bella it didn't scratch you did it?" Edward asked. He looked me over making sure that I had not been injured by the feline.

"I'm alright."

Looking out a near by window I saw how late it was getting. Twilight shown in the sky and Edward studied it long and hard.

"We might be able to make it to the store before they close." Alice stated. She went down stairs with Freya who grabbed a basket on her way out, but then shook her head and traded it for her purse.

Since the house was so old, there was no refrigerator or electricity. Everything that would be bought would need to be eaten quickly so that it would not spoil. Peter went chasing after the cat and threw it out the door. I sat down at the kitchen table and began to doodle on a sheet of paper while Edward called Carlisle to inform him that we had arrived in France safely and that I was still alive.

I looked at Peter and thought about his powers for a moment. He had the ability to throw off the tracking skills of a tracker, and yet, his face never really looked like it was concentrating at all. Then again, after so many years of practice I guessed that you wouldn't need to really concentrate anymore would you?

"Edward, did I ever tell you that I play a musical instrument as well?" Peter asked as he rose from the kitchen table.

"No you did not. What musical instrument is it?" Edward asked. I watched as Peter pulled up a floor board and pulled out a long case. He set it upon the kitchen table after dusting it off with his shirt sleeve, and unlocked it.

Surrounded by red velvet lay a beautiful violin. Peter pulled it out and placed the instrument to his chin. He ran the bow over the strings and a beautiful note, straight and elegant filled the room. It was almost as beautiful as when Edward played his piano for me.

"I'm afraid I haven't played this thing in centuries. So, I might be a little rusty." Peter stated, smiling sheepishly. He moved the bow back and forth along the strings, shutting his eyes and concentrating hard.

I was very shocked and surprised that he had dubbed himself as being rusty, as the Turkish March by Mozart filled the room. The notes of the beautiful piece wrapped around my entire body and I leaned back in the chair relaxing.

The front door suddenly banged open and Alice came rushing in smiling like a maniac. She grabbed me by the hand and led me outside before I had a chance to say anything. Edward and Peter followed close behind, perplexed looks upon their faces. We followed Alice, out of the alley way, and into the streets of Paris France.

We met up in a crowd where Freya stood, waving a small replica of the French flag in the air, and yelling something in French with pride. Peter joined in a cheered as well. Edward and I looked over the heads of the large crowd and saw that a small parade was taking place in the streets.

Clowns, jugglers, and performers ran down the street handing out balloon animals. Edward laughed and clapped his hands together. Above the sky shown brightly with stars and the moon was there too. Fire works suddenly exploded into a cascade of colors and I looked straight up at them. Like Edwards eyes they dazzled me and held my gaze, red, blue, green and orange everywhere.

I had only looked up for a second.

Turning to look at Edward, I saw that he was no longer by my side. Panic flooded through me as the crowd around me continued cheering and yelling happily. I would have asked for some type of help, but I didn't speak a word of French.

"Edward!?" I yelled. My voice could not be heard over the roar of the crowd could it? I looked around for any signs of them. Alice, Peter, Edward, Freya, anyone!

"Bella!"

I turned around towards the familiar voice and smiled seeing Edward standing a couple feet away from me. I smiled, relieved to find him in the large crowd. I ran towards him, but as I did he began to run away from me.

"Edward!" I yelled his name.

He turned around and smiled, waving one hand in the air and laughing. I continued to chase after him as he disappeared around a corner and into a dark alley way. I went around the corner as well after him, and froze.

My next breath caught in my throat. The chanting of the crowds near by suddenly seemed to die down or grow louder, I would not know. My entire body shook and a cold shiver ran up my spine.

* * *

"Annette…" I breathed.

Two cold fingers suddenly pressed up hard against the back of my neck. I screamed and reached my hands back, but suddenly felt my body sway to the side. My head slammed up against the wall of the alley, and my knees shook as my body fell to the floor.

My eyes focused upward at the starry filled night sky as darkness began to cloud my mind….

* * *

**Ah yes, how I do enjoy the cliff hangers. God I must be driving you all insane huh? Chapter 14 is already long done and should be up soon.**

**Review if you wish and I hope you always enjoy my stories fellow readers.**


	14. The End

_Chapter 14 here it is!_

_As always my fellow readers enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Chapter14 The End**

I found myself not being able to tell if it was night, or day. My head was aching so much and the pounding in my ears would not stop. My entire body felt freezing cold, and when I rose my hand up I found a thick fog slipping through my fingers.

I was lying on the wet ground that was covered in a thick fog. Standing weakly and stumbling slightly I took a look at my surroundings. Nothing but darkness, the wet ground, and fog. My mind went crazy attempting to piece together what had accord previously in the last couple of hours.

My mind clicked, and I fell back down to the ground. The wet earth scraped up against my knee and left a grass stain in my jeans.

They had found me…but how? How had it been possible that Zachariah and Annette had found me? Hadn't Peter been using his powers to throw off the tracking skills of either one of them?

Had his concentration broken or something?

"Miss me kid?" A voice drawled.

I looked up and gasped seeing Zachariah looming over me. A cigarette hung in his mouth and he took it out, blowing smoke out through his nostrils. He ran his long fingers through his gelled dark brown hair, and studied my face intently.

"Want to know something funny kid? That boy Peter, he may be able to throw off the skills and concentration of a tracker, but….he can only use his powers on one tracker. Not two." Zachariah explained.

My body shook in horror. That was how they had been able to find me. Of course, I would never blame Peter for what was happening.

"I had lots of fun kid, messing with your head." Zachariah stated grinning.

"What?" I spat. I could hear the coldness in my voice but did not care.

Zachariah chuckled as he kneeled down in front of me, and blew a smoke ring from his cigarette right into my face. I coughed and looked away, my lungs and eyes burning. I placed a hand over my mouth trying not to choke to death from smoke inhalation.

He simply chuckled more, and placed his index finger right onto the center of my forehead.

"Did you think it was all Annette that was creating those hellish nightmares and illusions for you? Nope. I still had a big part in this game too kid." Zachariah said.

He stood back up and walked away from me, tapping his cigarette and letting the burning and smoldering ashes land onto the ground. He then turned around back towards me and studied my face long and hard.

"Annette wanted to be the one to slaughter you off easy, and didn't want Victoria getting in the way. So, she went and killed her off. Didn't know that did you?" Zachariah asked.

"No I knew that." I replied. I had known all along that Annette had killed Victoria.

Zachariah leaned up against a near by tree that suddenly appeared and tilted his head back looking up towards the sky.

"Problem is…she won't be able to now. I got sick and tired of being her little companion. And, I can find a better use for you then just your blood sweetie." Zachariah said. A smirked played upon his lips as he dropped his cigarette to the ground, stepping on it with his boot.

His words sent my entire body freezing over down to the bone. I watched as smoke from the cigarette billowed up from under his boot and rose into the air before fading away completely. He began striding towards me, his eyes locked within mine and my entire body shook as I began scooting away.

"I followed all of her orders, Annette's, and didn't complain at all. But as I did this, I noticed that she was just taking her sweet little time to come after you. I suppose though that this would be understandable considering that fact that your boyfriend and his family are always protecting you. However, I do things differently. I suggested that we just go in and attack going after you, but she said no. She kept on walking around in the shadows, giving you nightmares and creating illusions along with my help of course. Just to scare the crap out of you I suppose. And what do you know; it looks as though it's worked." He stated.

I blinked and felt my lips tremble as I scooted away further. My finger scraped up against the ground beneath me and I winced. Stupid Bella. My finger had scraped against a sharp rock in the ground, and I could feel the warm and sticky liquid seeping from the small cut. I could smell it and was feeling nauseated already. My stomach twisted and squirmed.

Zachariah sniffed the air and licked his lips. He kept on striding towards me now, but seemed to be walking at a slightly faster pace. His eyes turned pitch black, rimmed slightly with red.

Thirst.

"I wasn't really interested in you from the start. Your blood of course smells…_delectable_, but, I found that it was something _else_ that attracted me to you. _You_ in general I suppose it was. And then I knew that Annette could surely never get her hands on you. All she would be doing was killing you, and then I would not get to have my fun." He said chuckling.

My eyes widened in horror and I realized what he meant. He was not only attracted to my blood, but my body as well.

"Edward…what a strange character he his. Personally I don't think he deserves you at all. Your body at least. Don't worry though I will not kill you once this is over with." He said assuring me.

His body sunk down into an all too familiar crouched position, and his upper lip pulled back revealing for my horrified eyes to see a clear row of razor sharp fangs that sparkled. A deep growl rumbled from his chest, of a long awaited lust and desire.

He pounced and I screamed. Grabbing my wrists tightly in his cold hands, he pinned my arms up above my head. My legs kicked around, thrashing widely to escape, but he locked his legs around mine, straddling me.

He brought his nose against the flesh on my shoulder and inhaled deeply smiling. My body shook as he kissed my neck with his cold lips.

It wasn't like when Edward kissed me though. Zachariah's cold lips against my warm skin terrified the living hell out of me. Zachariah smiled as he removed his arms from my wrists. My arms…I couldn't move them! They stayed in that position over my head! I screamed suddenly feeling a sharp burning sensation on my stomach, and arched my back hissing behind my teeth.

A single tear ran down my cheek. Zachariah pressed the burning end of his cigarette against my skin, and watched a deep burn mark form. He had burned the flesh on my stomach with his cigarette. He then began drawing on my arms with the cigarette as I screamed in pain, the fire burning and smoldering my flesh, eating at it and laughing at my misery.

By the time he was finished, nearly ever inch of my body was covered in small burn marks. Even my lips where burned and I feared that they would melt together shut and I would never speak again. But with the next wave of pain that took me over, I opened my mouth and screamed.

Zachariah dug his nails into the flesh on my thigh, and watched as blood flowed downward freely in small ripples. He licked it up with his tongue and looked up at me, his dark black eyes sparkled.

"I wonder…if Edward or anyone else will be able to recognize you when where finished." Zachariah mused.

He snapped his fingers.

Edward suddenly appeared a few feet away and I looked at him in horror. There he stood my Greek god like boyfriend. His face was poker and he looked at me, shaking his head. He then turned around and walked away with out a word.

"Edward wait! Edward!" I yelled.

Even though my body ached from being burned, I found my body able to move again. I stood and chased after him, and surprisingly I reached him. I grabbed his hand and felt its coldness in mine. Suddenly, Edward disappeared the minute I touched his hand.

I held his cotton white dress shirt in my hand. It was all that was left of him…

"Pity." Zachariah said sighing. He came up from behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. I tried to pull away but his strength was too great for me to escape so easily.

I bowed my head and looked at the ground, that was now oddly covered with snow and the fog had disappeared. I looked back at Zachariah with pure hatred in my eyes and felt my eyes sting at the corners with hot tears.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Hhhmm…well I suppose you could call this a dream. Or just an illusion which ever you prefer kid. But, dream or illusion it doesn't really matter does it?"

He pressed his lips close to my ear, and snuggled his nose into my hair inhaling my scent deeply.

"I…control…everything."

I fought out of his steal tight grip, and surprisingly he let me go. I whirled around, unable to take any more of his speech, and raised a hand to slap him across the face not caring about what the outcome might be.

He grabbed my wrist and held it tightly in his hand. His dark eyes sparkled and a small smile played upon his lips.

"That wasn't very smart sweetie." He warned.

I glared at him.

A low growl ripped from his chest and echoed in the air. He lifted me up by my wrist and threw me far off until I landed onto the ground face down.

An intense pain stung in my torso and a sharp scream escaped my lips as Zachariah kicked me. I heard the sound of something cracking and bent my head down in pain. Hot tears streamed down cheeks and I looked up to my attacker. He reached down and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, raising me up to his level and punched me hard into the face.

I fell back down to the ground, screaming, and placed a hand over my mouth. I felt a warm liquid cover my hand, and I tasted blood in my mouth. Removing my hand I saw that it was drenched in blood, and some of it began to seep out of the corners of my mouth. I was beginning to feel nauseated and my stomach churned threatening to vomit my last meal.

Zachariah began striding towards me, and I made a desperate attempt at crawling away. But I screamed again and placed a hand over my torso. Surely there was something broken and it prevented me from moving. He lifted me up into the air by my neck, and pressed my body up against a near by tree.

"You have two choices kid. Only two." Zachariah stated.

I nodded and felt the blood running out of my mouth along with drool. My hair was tangled now and covered with grass and dirt. My lip was swollen and I could no longer feel anything really.

_Edward…Edward please…_

"I can keep beating you up, and give you back to your boyfriend alive. If you live, that is. Or you can give me what I crave…what I desire…" He stated.

He began kissing my neck and I looked away my body trembling like crazy, hot tears still streaming down my cheeks.

"N-no…" I sputtered as blood continued to pool from my mouth.

Zachariah raised his head and brought his cool lips to mine. I kicked my leg out and slammed my foot right into his stomach. He didn't seem to notice as he kept kissing me, licking up the warm blood that flowed from my mouth.

I kept on jerking my head away, but he kept placing me back right into his tight grip.

Finally, he dropped me to the ground.

I screamed as the injury to my torso escalated and I felt it shoot out through my entire body. Zachariah looked at me in pure disgust and shook his head. Reaching into his coat he pulled out a gun and placed a single bullet into it.

"Sorry kid…but you're just not what I'm looking for. Stay still and I'll put you out of your misery. I'd just hate it if Edward came and saw you like this…close to death…" He said as a smile played upon his lips.

His pointed the gun dead blank at me….and there was not an once of emotion in his face.

I looked up towards the sky and saw snow falling…I could hear the sounds of someone yelling far off. My entire head began to throb in agonizing pain and I placed to hands over it screaming. I felt like my entire head was submerged underneath dark water and couldn't come up. It was like having a head ache, but worse…so much worse.

Finger resting over the trigger…my mind spun and darkness began to cloud my mind. I heard a shot go off…the pain in my head continued and began getting worse, I thrashed my body around, arching my back and whimpering, pleading desperately for the pain to end. I could barley hear anything around me, but it sounded as though someone was walking away and then near me.

I could hear foot steps crunching against the ground, snapping leaves and twigs. My finger nails dug deep into the ground as the pain continued. Suddenly, the pain seemed to move downward and my neck was aching…throbbing…

And the next moment, I was in hell.

Fire…

I could feel it engulfing ever inch of my body now…like knifes stabbing me…this had to be hell right? I looked around for Edward but did not see him…

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but down my chin from the corners of my mouth.

I could still speak with my mind though…

_Edward…Edward please…_

_Edward…_

Cold arms scooped me up as I twitched and squirmed. A cold hand attempted to rest against my cheek but I shoved it away. It was just an illusion and I was sick of seeing them. Sick and tired of seeing something that really wasn't there….

Edward wasn't here and no one else was. He had gotten side tracked some how and I had passed away in my dreams. He would find my body though…I knew…and oh how heart stricken he would be to see me laying there…my body cold and dead…covered in numerous injuries and bruises…blood running from my mouth…

"Bella…" I heard someone call my name.

I screamed and shoved the person away as it attempted to hold me with out breaking me. I kept feeling coldness against my flesh, but then in another second I felt burning fire and once again I was screaming.

I would never wake up…

That's the way it was going to be, and I had to face facts and accept it. I didn't know anything anymore.

Dream, reality, and illusion…it was as if nothing existed anymore. I began to think that perhaps I had reached a point of insanity maybe? That, three years ago when Tyler had hit me with his car on accident, I had suffered a terrible brain injury and gone insane? Taken to the hospital for the mentally insane perhaps?

Had I lost it…or was this all real?

I didn't know…

And the worst part was….I didn't want to know.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…what if he had never really existed at all? Marking my self as insane would be logical though I suppose. Vampires didn't exist. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme…all of them never really exist?

The worst part was thinking that…Edward had never existed. That beautiful boy that I had grown to love so much. His ice cold skin, his beautiful smile, his protective ways and being the pure gentle men that he was. Two topaz eyes that dazzled me and could hold my gaze for centuries while his musical laughter rang in my ears.

Never existing…never kissing me…touching me…holding me…

I began to cry as another wave of pain washed over me, fire, burning away at my flesh and somewhat laughing at me as this was being done.

My mind drifted then and I suddenly went off into a deep sleep. I was terrified, however, to wake up. What if when I woke up…I discovered a truth that I didn't want to know? Then again, I was in so much pain now that I assumed I was long dead and would never wake up.

And that was just fine with me…I was too terrified to wake up and find out the truth. Even if it was just my mind going nuts and jumping to conclusions.

Still…Edward…never existing…

I could feel the dark hole in my stomach opening up, and the wound ripped apart at the sides…my chest ached incredibly and the pain was unbearable….my lungs and heart felt as though they where swelling up, getting bigger by the second and filling up my entire body and chest…drowning deeply under the dark waters of the ocean…suffocating…

**Has Bella truly gone insane? Edward…the Cullen's…everything never existing?**

**I hope all of you have been paying attention to the story. Annette has the ability to create illusions and control people's dreams right? She had been giving Bella horrible nightmares and illusions, terrifying her and luring her away from sleep. If you where Bella, that would surely get to you after a while wouldn't it? Make you question things that stood before you? **

**And, because Edward and his entire family are vampires, Bella starts questioning things a lot deeper. Now, everything has built up to this very moment, this climax if you will. She thinks that she might be insane, truly insane.**

**I hope you, my readers, understood what I just said.**

**Review if you wish…**


	15. Opening and Broken

_Chapter 15 here it is!_

_As always, enjoy and don't forget to review!_

**Chapter15 Opening and Broken**

The pain…dear god the unbearable pain. Spreading through out my entire body and somewhat eating away at my flesh. The fire, burning and smoldering my skin, laughing in my ear loudly in a somewhat mocking tone. Hot tears streaming down my cheeks at the very thought…of Edward Cullen never existing.

I didn't know how long it had been now, or what was happening. At first I thought that I had died and ended up in hell. That would make logical sense at least considering on how much pain I was in. Yes, that was it. Zachariah had killed me and now I was dead. No, no, no, no. I had to remember now, or at least try to not make myself sound so crazy.

Vampires did not exist…I was a fool for believing in such a thing. I had gotten hit by Tyler's car and suffered horrible injuries, and awful brain damage. So now I was most likely in a hospital for the mentally insane. And, all this pain I was feeling was most likely, my best guess, from a new drug they where testing on me. All I needed to do now, or all I could do with out a choice, was concentrate on the pain.

Vampires didn't exist…Edward did not exist…Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett. They had all been a figment of my imagination perhaps brought on by the drugs. But no, I could never truly bring myself to believe something that quickly could I? His beautiful face was still etched deeply into my mind…

I knew I was asleep, most likely by drug or something else because my eyes would not open. And, I didn't want them to open and yet…I did. I wanted to know the truth, to find out if I where truly in a mental hospital or not. Most likely, I was. And once I figured out the truth, Edward would completely be erased from my mind.

I wanted him to be erased…and yet I did not.

The pain of the fire continued and seemed to not cease. Then suddenly as if by miracle it stopped.

* * *

I opened my eyes and at first I saw nothing. All I truly saw was a white light in front of my face, glowing brightly. I could hear everything around me, smell it and taste it. The drug must have been having an odd disaffect on my body…my mind…

And then…I saw it…

Dear god…I could feel my heart shatter and break…

Edward…there he stood just a couple feet away. His eyes held with deep concern and worry. Those beautiful topaz eyes bore deeply into mine and I couldn't look away, but no….I forced myself to do so. I couldn't look at him…I knew he wasn't really there…he didn't exist and he couldn't…

"Bella…?" He questioned. His voice was fighting from breaking as he reached a hand out to touch my face. I scooted away from him quickly, my body shaking. He was an illusion brought on by the drugs…most likely everything was. I looked down and saw that I was sitting on a bed of white sheets.

"No…no please." I begged, and I felt my voice break.

Edwards's beautiful angelic face looked tinged with pain as he reached his hand out again to touch me.

"Bella…Dear Bella please it's me….I'm here…"

My entire body shook and my lips trembled. I scooted away farther from him, my chest aching as I saw his face. I didn't want to see it…I knew…as soon as he would touch me…he would disappear again.

Just like before…he would vanish…

He didn't exist and I had to make that crystal clear with myself or my heart would break completely when he did actually disappear.

"Bella…please…don't be scared…" He whispered. He reached out further and I scooted away more, my back pressing up against the wall. I grabbed a pillow and curled up with it, my entire body shaking.

His delicate fingers where merely inches from my face, and I cringed away digging my fingers into the softness of the pillow.

"No…please no…don't…don't come any closer." I whispered. I could feel my heart aching and so was my entire body. Silence filled the air and a second later I heard the sound of a door shutting closed with an echoing click.

My body shaking I sat up slowly, gracefully even for someone like me. My entire body felt ice cold, and now I began to think that I truly was dead. My legs swung over the edge of the bed, and rested onto the carpet. I stood slowly, and gracefully. No…no this couldn't be could it? It wasn't possible…

I strode to a near by mirror with the steps of run way model, and gasped…

Impossible…they didn't exist did they? So how…was I supposed to be one?

My hair was now the color of dark black, and it was like silk as it ran through my delicate fingers that where pale and cold. I was able to stand up straight and didn't feel a tinge of worry about tripping while walking. Dark circles like that of charcoal could be seen under my eyes. My body…felt oddly stronger then ever before. My eyes widened as I gazed at them…

They where pitch black and rimmed with red…I could feel that my throat was dry…

Terror washed over me and then a slight wave of happiness as I sunk down to the bed. I was a vampire…a cold one. But no, vampires didn't exist in this world so how then could I ever possibly hope to be one? It was just an illusion I was sure, and in a couple of seconds my body would go back to looking human.

Minutes passed…then half an hour…

I still looked the same…

In this dream, or nightmare, or illusion where ever I was….I was a vampire. I never thought that I was in reality, and that Edward actually existed. Either way I suddenly felt my entire body enveloped with happiness but then sorrow.

I would wake up soon, I guessed, and find myself in a hospital on the bed. A nurse, injecting another strange drug into my arm to stop me from babbling on like an idiot. I wanted that, and yet I did not. I wanted this to be real…so very real…

The door opened then, and Edward strode in. I gazed up at him and my eyes widened.

"Bella…I…I regret doing what I did. But, we where in France and we didn't have time to get you to a doctor. I called Carlisle and he talked me through everything over the phone. If you wish to leave me now…I'll understand…" He said.

His words shot through me like a bullet. He walked towards me, and leaned forward to brush his lips against mine. I shoved him away with my new found strength, oddly, and he stumbled backwards.

"No…please don't…don't touch me." I repeated.

He would disappear…and I would wake up…that was what I desired…and what I didn't as well…I didn't know what I really wanted anymore at the time.

Edwards face looked shocked and hurt, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up and off the bed and into his arms. I struggled, my eyes growing red and puffy but I found that no tears would fall.

"No! Don't!" I begged.

"Bella…please. I'm here…and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." Edward assured me. That beautiful smile that I loved so much played upon his face.

"Your not real Edward and I know that none of this is real! You'll just disappear again in a couple of seconds like you did that last time!" I yelled.

His face looked hurt, and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulled me towards his chest. My skin was just as cold as his…

"Bella please…I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Zachariah and Annette are gone Bella, and this isn't a dream or an illusion. I'm here…I'm here…" He cooed. His lips ran gently along my hair line and my body shivered.

He still had that same affect on me…making me go breathless.

"Then I must be dead then. In hell or heaven…Zachariah…he killed me then. This isn't real…it can't be…" I whispered trailing off.

I dug my finger nails into his arms.

Edward growled and held onto my tighter and I gasped in fear.

"No Edward please don't! Let me go please!" I begged. I tried to escape from his iron steal grip but he would not let me.

He chuckled. "Even as a vampire not your not stronger then me Bella."

"Vampire…?" I whispered trailing off.

"It wasn't planned like I'd hoped, but it is what you wanted isn't it? No regrets? I'll never forget when I saw you. You…you where covered and blood and bruises…so many burn marks. You looked so fragile…I was…terrified to touch you. My angel…destroyed and shattered before my very eyes…" He whispered. I could tell that his voice was filled with pain, as he explained on how he had found me and saved me from Zachariah.

"I'm dead Edward…I can't be a vampire. Or, this is either a dream or an illusion." I concluded.

Edward growled and lifted my chin up so that I could gaze into his eyes. He held onto me tightly and wouldn't let go of me.

"Damn it Bella what the hell do I have to do to get you to wake up?!" Edward yelled.

He cupped my face into his perfect long hands and looked deeply into my eyes. I looked into his and felt my eyes grow wide in horror and I made a desperate attempt to pull away.

"No…Edward don't!" I begged.

He captured my lips with his and kissed me. I still tried to pull away, but he held me still and wouldn't let me go for anything. The kiss seemed very passionate though, and it wasn't light as it had been before. He went deeper as he moved his lips along mine, and I finally broke…

I threw myself into the kiss making it deeper, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He broke the kiss and I gazed at him, my eyes glazed over in astonishment.

"You're really…" I whispered.

I ran a hand over his cheek, and waited.

He didn't disappear….he didn't vanish from my gaze…he stayed…Edward stayed…

"I'm here Bella, I'm here. I'm not an illusion, you're not dreaming and you're not dead. I'm here Bella and I love you more then anything…" He whispered into my ear.

Unable to control my actions I buried my face into his chest, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. I cried tear less sobs into his body and he held onto my tightly.

"Edward…just don't…please don't…" I whispered as my lips trembled.

"Don't what?"

I dug my finger nails into his bare arms and held him tighter, almost tight enough that I felt I could break him.

"You're here now…so don't…don't go anywhere alright? Please stay…don't go anywhere…stay…just stay…don't go anywhere anymore…" I whispered.

He kissed the top of my forehead and chuckled.

"Leaving you would be unthinkable Bella. I love you so much." He whispered.

I smiled, for the first time, and bent my head towards ear to whisper to him. Although since I was a vampire I knew he could have heard me if I had whispered or not. This wasn't a dream…it was real…so very real! Edward! He was here with me and I wasn't dead! I was a vampire!

"Edward…"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I have a secret. Promise you won't tell anyone?" I said. A smile played upon my lips.

He chuckled and kissed my lips, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Promise."

"I love you…and no one else." I whispered giggling.

Edward chuckled and kissed me again, this time not so lightly as before. Finally, after so many years…I would be with Edward forever. I was a vampire, something I had dreamed about for so long. And I was also a member of the Cullen family, too.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and in walked the family. Alice smiled like crazy and pulled me into a tight hug, and my lungs didn't give way oddly and I did not have trouble breathing. Emmett bounced up and down on the balls of his feet and Esme looked as though she would cry, if she could. Rosalie seemed to smile as well, surprisingly. Jasper even got closer towards me then _ever _before and actually touched me by patting me on the back.

"Welcome to the family Bella." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you Jasper." I said. Smiling awkwardly as well.

Carlisle smiled and nodded, happy to see me.

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked.

"Great…but my throat feels dry." I said.

Everyone in the room chuckled.

"That means you're thirsty. Its something all new vampires experience. Edward, Emmett, Alice? Would you all like to take Bella hunting later on?" Carlisle asked.

"Would we ever!!" Alice and Emmett chirped happily in unison.

Esme pulled me into a tight hug and said into my ear, "Welcome to the family Bella. Although, we already considered you apart of our family before."

I smiled and hugged her back, and then I found myself attacked by Emmett who pulled me into a big bear hug. He held me close and, if I had been human still, I would have suffocated to death.

Alice then grabbed my hand and began dragging me out of Edwards's room.

"Come on Bella time to teach you how to hunt! Oh it will be so much fun, and I can teach you the best cleaning solution to use when your clothes get stained with blood and dirt!" Alice said excitedly.

I smiled nervously, and pilled into the silver Volvo with Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Jasper still seemed to be taking his precautions around me, even though I was a vampire now just like they where. Edward said that he would lighten up eventually and start being in my company more.

"You'll pick up hunting easily Bella. Don't you worry." Emmett assured me. I smiled nervously and felt a sudden wave of calm wash over me, thanks to Jasper. I smiled at him and he managed a smile back.

I found myself being slightly terrified though. Edward had told me before, how his favorite animal had been mountain lion, and Emmett liked grizzly bears the most. It was difficult to imagine Edward taking down a mountain lion or any other wild animal, but I found it easy to imagine Emmett taken down anything.

And Alice, the pixie like vampire taking down any wild animal…was…unthinkable. The car suddenly pulled to a stop and we found ourselves at the edge of the woods, a couple miles away from La Push.

"Edward…what ever happened to Peter and Freya?" I asked. Suddenly, the two other new siblings to the family came to mind.

Edwards's eyes flickered towards me momentarily. "Freya got really upset when she saw you beaten up and bruised. She felt awful that she hadn't been able to protect you and keep you safe like she had promised herself. She said that she doesn't feel like being…around you right now. And Peter is staying with her in France." He said.

Freya didn't feel like being around me? I felt like a had just gotten a harsh kick in the stomach. Then again, Freya hadn't been able to protect Adam had she? He had died because of Joseph, and she still felt responsible. That meant…that she also felt responsible for me getting hurt as well.

"When will she be back?" I asked.

"Soon. Don't worry; she knows that you're safe and healthy. And, that your now one of the family." Edward replied.

Alice smiled.

I wondered in the back of my mind, how long it would take for _soon_ to come. The car stopped then and I glanced up, seeing that we had stopped at the very edge of the woods. Edward got out and helped me out too, even though I objected to it. Edward had become accustom to helping me twenty four seven, so him doing it now seemed natural even if I was a vampire.

I didn't mind though. Emmett took in a deep breath of the fresh air and sighed. He patted me on the back, not knocking me over to my surprise, and grinned at me.

"Ready for this Bella? You're going to do great!" Emmett said. He danced on the balls of his feet in pure excitement. However, I found that his eager tone was making me nervous. Jasper said he wasn't thirsty and decided to stay behind in the car. Although, I knew he didn't want to be around me just yet…at least not so close.

"Bella, follow me ok?" Edward suddenly asked.

I stared at him and blinked. His eyes scanned deep into the woods, looking beyond the trees and deep into its depth.

"What?" I asked.

Alice smiled at my side and apparently knew what Edward was trying to do. Edward grinned and kissed me on the cheek, but then frowned.

"Ah, how I will miss that blush of yours." He sighed. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, and I felt that our skin was the same temperature. Ice cold. Edwards face looked twisted into a mask of pain as he looked at me now.

Almost as if…he wanted to cry.

"Edward please." I begged.

"It makes my heart ache to see you this way Bella. Your what I am now, a vampire, but I just don't…see how you can be happy." Edward said. His topaz eyes seemed to melt and then freeze into a copper brown.

"Edward…I'm a vampire. And, I'm happy about that. It's what I've wanted all along, and I have absolutely no regrets. Edward…I'll get to be with you forever now. We can live together forever Edward…I love you very much. I wouldn't want anything else." I said.

"Come on bro stop being so upset about this! Bella's part of the family now!" Emmett said. He pat Edward on the back and grinned happily. I laughed.

"Your right. Now, Bella, I want you to follow me." Edward said.

He began walking towards the woods and I stood there staring after him.

"Follow you?" I questioned.

Edward looked back at me and smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Alice and Emmett will be on your left side and your right side. Just try and follow me as best you can alright?" He said.

My body shook as I watched Edward suddenly disappear into the darkness of the forest, and so when I looked around I realized that Alice and Emmett had disappeared as well! I took a deep breath, and began running into the woods.

Running.

That would actually be considered an understatement compared to what I was doing. I opened my eyes, and could feel the wind rushing past my face. Oddly, I found myself able to easily and quickly avoid every tree that came with in my path.

I could barley hear the sounds of my feet hitting against the wet ground. My senses where so high…I could smell everything around me. The trees, the birds, the wet ground, the flowers. Looking to both my sides, I saw a two blurs running with me on either side. I smelt the air, and two scents came to my nose.

Alice and Emmett. They ran at my sides, and I could hear the sound of Emmett laughing along with Alice. Suddenly, a new smell came to my nose and I sniffed the air intently. I recognized this scent somehow…

Edward! I ran faster, realizing that I could smell him clearly from just a couple of miles away. I began to run faster and faster, zipping past the many trees and rocks. Suddenly, I burst out of the many surrounding trees and moss and into a clearing.

The meadow…

Edward stood, his body leaning casually against a tree, and he chuckled. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw his skin sparkle like a thousand diamonds in the after noon sun. I didn't think that I would ever get used to seeing him that way…so beautiful and breathe taking…

"What took you so long?" He teased.

"It was my first time running." I defended. Edward chuckled and strode up to me, wrapping a cold arm tightly around my waist.

"Didn't hit any trees did you?" He asked. He looked me over to see if I had made it out of the woods completely unscathed. His tone held that of a slight masked laughter.

"It was…interesting. I could smell everything, hear everything…even taste it." I said, not being to fully able subdue the excitement that was held deep with in my voice.

He chuckled and then sniffed the air. Looking over my shoulder I saw Emmett smile as his muscles rippled under his shirt, and he bent downward into a familiar crouching position. His eyes where full of excitement and wonder, and I distinctly heard a low growl emitting from deep with in his chest.

I followed Emmett's gaze and saw a massive creature, its body rippled in brown fur just a couple feet away on the other side of the meadow. Its nose was pressed towards the ground sniffing and foraging for food.

A grizzly bear…

My body froze as I gazed at it in slight horror. And, I wondered if the creature had even seen us. It suddenly rose up onto his hind legs and sniffed the air. I grabbed on tightly to Edwards shirt sleeve and he smiled over at me.

"Watch this." Edward said.

Looking over my shoulder Emmett suddenly sprung into action. He leaped, or rather flew into the air and ran across the meadow towards the bear. I could hear a deep growl and also a slight chuckled coming from his chest.

In a matter of seconds, there was a gigantic thunder storm of growling and fur. It all happened so fast before I even had a moment to blink! Emmett lunged, his fangs aiming for the jugular. The bear roared and was suddenly brought down to the ground, the earth rumbled like that of an earth quake.

I froze and watched with horror filled eyes. Emmett came into view after a few minutes, his hair lay strewn and messy, and slight patches of dirt seemed to cling to his clothing and skin. One thing caught my eye more then anything else…

A droplet of blood ran down his chin…and I found myself unable to move or think. How had Emmett been able to take down that creature so easily? The fur, the teeth, the claws, everything suddenly didn't seem to matter if the bear had had them or not. Emmett grinned and began walking back towards us, and he wiped the blood from his mouth onto his shirt.

Edward looked over towards me and I glanced back at him. In shock and also slight bewilderment.

"Um…could I try something smaller?" I asked timidly. Emmett chuckled and grinned from ear to ear. Even though I was a vampire, he still found me funny.

"Of course. Just follow your senses Bella I'm sure you'll do great." Edward said encouraging me. He kissed me on the lips quickly and then the cheek. Surprisingly, a cold shiver ran down my spine. Even as a vampire…he still had that same affect on me.

I walked into the other direction and into the woods sniffing the air. I asked for Edward and the others not to follow me. I didn't want to be stressed out while I hunted with them on my tail constantly.

I sniffed the air deeply, feeling my entire body and everything else opening up. Edward, Alice, and Emmett where already long out of site.

Suddenly, a scent came to my nose that I found to be…awful smelling but I didn't quit understand why. A dark figure began to approach from a cluster of trees, and I backed away. I found a growl instinctively escaping from my throat…but it subsided the minute the dark figure stepped into sunlight.

My breath caught in my throat and I gazed at shock in horror…I had forgotten everything…I had been too preoccupied with being a vampire and learning how to hunt.

"Jacob…" I breathed.

There he stood, Jacob Black. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nap of his neck, and he was barefoot. His low cut jeans where stained with dirt and grass, and his bare chest rose up and down, breathing heavily.

He glared at me…or had I imagined it?

"Bella…I…what the hell where you thinking?! Your one of them!? Bella I…I just don't…" He growled. His words trailed off and he squeezed his eyes together shut tight. I could hear a low growl coming from deep with in his chest.

"Jacob please…you know that I wanted this. It wasn't planned….Zachariah was going to kill me Jacob! There wasn't any other way…I…I could have died…" I said out in a whisper. What else could I say to him?

He gazed at me and pure shock and disgust. Did he hate me now? He jerked his head over his shoulder suddenly and growled, clenching his hands together into fists. I stood there frozen in place…

It happened too quickly…

Jacob exploded, fur covering his entire body, shreds of his jeans floating to the ground. His hair blew out around him in all directions…

In another second he stood in front of me…fur and all…a deep growl escaped from his chest, and his upper lip pulled up revealing a row of sharp teeth. His tail swooshed back and forth…ears titled back and pressed against head…

"Jacob…" I said. I reached a hand out towards him…somewhat wanting to help…say something…but he snapped at my hand and I jumped back. Would he kill me? No…he had promised that we would be friends…but then after everything that had happened…

A deep howl suddenly filled the air…and Jacob turned his head, looking behind him...

I could smell the scent of Alice, Edward, and Emmett drawing in closer…and the scent of the wolves…

The treaty had been broken…and I was a vampire…

And then, I suddenly heard it. Jacob…speaking to me inside my head…his voice sounded as cold as ice but also held anger and slight concern.

_Bella thieve broken the treaty! I…you have to run! I don't know what I'll do, but…I'm not going to stand by and watch you get killed! Run! Run away from here as far as you can! RUN BELLA!_

My entire body shook as I listened. I reached out a hand towards him, and he snapped his jaws growling at me. Turning his head back around every few seconds…the sounds of the wolves getting closer…

"Jacob no! I cant just leave you here…Sam…the others…what will they-" I began.

He turned around and barked and me, roaring and growling.

_GO BELLA!_

I turned on my heal, and ran. Towards the scent of Edward, Alice, and Emmett. We met a couple of miles away, and Edward growled pulling me into a hug. They could smell them…the scent of the wolves…

"Jacob…he-he told me to run…" I stuttered.

"Were going home, Bella! Emmett, take her and get her to the car as fast as you can! Go!" Edward instructed.

I yelped as Emmett nodded and pulled me into his arms, and began running through the woods towards the car. Alice and Edward followed, and I could see them on either side in the blurry mess of green and brown. My body was frozen in Emmett's arms…

A loud whimper suddenly disturbed the quiet of the night air…the sound of a wolf crying…yelping…

Blood filled the air…a strong scent that stung my nose…the blood of a wolf as well…

"JACOB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I reached a hand back, stretching my arm out as far as it could go…towards the direction in which the yelp had come from…

The treaty had been broken.

* * *

**Review if you wish…**


	16. Debt

_Chapter 16 here it is!_

_As always review if you wish and enjoy!_

**Chapter16 Debt**

* * *

Emmett and Esme stood outside of the house as though they where two perfect statues or soldiers that protected the Queen of England. Although, I did not consider myself to be royalty or that fragile considering that I was now a vampire. Still, they where both on the look out for…

The enemy. Jacob and his pack to come bounding out of the forest, teeth snarling and wild eyes set on attacking each and every one of us. But no, Jacob would never attack me would he? He had made a promise to me…

Even Jaspers powers could not calm me down enough. Jacob was still out there, in the woods alone. I could still hear his echoing howls in my head…

Edward held me close and tried to calm me down. He even played the piano for me but nothing seemed to work. Alice was on the look out with her visions. If the pack were coming to attack us…then she would be the first to know.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"Yes?" He looked down at me, his face and eyes seemed distant in thought.

"If they come…will you fight?" I asked. I knew this to be a stupid question. The treaty had been broken and nothing could be done to change that.

Edward sighed and rubbed my arm with his hand, I noticed his slightly hurt expression when he no longer felt the warmth that he had enjoyed. Now, are skins both held the exact same freezing temperature.

"Bella…I'll have to fight if they attack. You however will not, I will not let you fight if my life depends on it. Vampire or not. Everyone will have to fight…but I've already told the others of my thoughts. I'll try very hard not to…kill them, any of them. And so will everyone else in the family. We don't want this Bella…" He said.

This was my fault and I knew it. I had wanted this for myself and now I had it, but I had always known in the back of my mind that there would be a price to pay. You don't always get what you want so easily…

Of course the Cullen's didn't want this…no one did. There was a sudden knock on Edwards's door, and Alice came in. Her face looked slightly torn in worry, and her eyes immediately flickered to Edward.

"I…I had a vision. I don't know what I saw exactly…it was a little blurry. But I saw wolves, about five of them…all seeming to gang up on one wolf…there was a mess of fur and the sounds of howling…yelping…" Alice whispered.

**(A/N: Yes I know Alice cant have visions of the wolves. Sue me later)**

Jacob. Horror washed over my entire body and I sat on the bed frozen in Edwards arms. Alice's words seemed to have not yet completely set in, but when they did I found myself able to move. I rose from the bed and swept past Alice and Edward.

No…I couldn't let this happen. Jacob Black was still considered my friend. I had to try…I had to try and stop this war…I knew. Maybe I could find Sam and talk it out with him, or something…

I knew I was taking a big risk. No one had time to stop me before I ran out of house at break neck speeds and deep into the woods. I had to find him…I was not about to let my best friend fight with my boyfriend, or get hurt. I didn't want to see any carnage or death on this day. I knew I was acting stupid for trying to stop everything…but I still had to just try…

I had completely lost track of how fast I was running, but I knew that I had to get there. My first plan was to try and find them or Jacob in the woods. And if I found no one there then I would head towards Emily's house. Surely she didn't want this war to happen…but I wondered momentarily how she would react when she saw me like this, a vampire.

Trees could be seen going past me, in hues of green and brown. The smell of the wet earth beneath my feet should have been somewhat of a comfort, but at this moment my mind was far too frazzled to be in a relaxed state. I sniffed the air intently picking through the many different smells and tastes of the woods.

I froze suddenly, and stopped abruptly a couple of feet away from a cluster of bushes. The scent of water came to my nose, and I followed it, pushing back the bushes slowly…nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

A creek stood before me, the water rippling along, moving over small pebbles and stones. The wind blew and the trees around me seemed to sway. Lying there in the middle of the creek, inches in the cool water, was a humongous mound of fur and muscle. My eyes where able to make out a large paw, with claws…coated lightly with fresh blood.

I sniffed air, and my entire body began to tremble. I placed one hand over my mouth, and took one step back.

"Jake…" I whispered my speech barley audible.

The Jacob wolf was covered in smudges of dirt, hair tangled and messy, some of it looking as though it had been ripped at from the skin. Dry blood clung to the fur, and I could see gaping holes in some of the sides of the creature's body…down to the muscle and bone…the wounds looked deep and ghastly. Just looking at them made me sick to my stomach. I shut my eyes and listened closely…

A fragile heart beat came to my ears. But, the heart beat sounded far off and low, as if there was a slight struggle to breathe…

I jumped as the wolf suddenly rose on two trembling front paws, but then sank back down into water, splattering crystal liquid into the air. I could hear the sound of a low whimper from behind the beasts muzzle…

With shaking legs and my entire body trembling, I took a step forward, and my foot slowly sunk into the cool water of the creek. Ripples formed and moved outward, touching the body of the unmoving wolf. The Jacob wolfs ears twitched, and his nose sniffed the air momentarily. But then…a low and harsh, quick growl rumbled from the weak chest.

I froze, holding my breath. I then took another step forward and approached closer, terrified a suddenly found to move my fingers. I slowly sank down onto my hands and knees in the water, my dress immediately becoming soaked…the rocks at the bottom of the creek digging into my knees. I reached a hand out slowly, to touch a small tendril of hair on his back…

I jerked my hand away quickly, however, when I saw the fur beginning to disappear. The russet colored fur disappeared, and was replaced by flesh. The injuries to Jacob where now more visible, and I gasped seeing how many bruises he was covered in. A long scratch mark started from the right side of Jacobs chin, going across his face and met up just below his eye brow.

His bottom lips were terribly swollen, and his chest was covered in small cuts and large bruises. I could hear his heart beating…it would have been considered a lullaby if it hadn't been so low. Hearing it that low made my heart sink, and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Jacob…?" I whispered.

I watched his body, and waited. His finger twitched momentarily, and his large brown eyes opened up to look at me. Granted, I was probably not the first person that Jacob wanted to see after being beaten. His eyes studied me for a moment, and then, to my shock, a smile played upon his lips.

"Bella…?" His husky voice whispered.

"Jacob…you're hurt." It was the only thing I could find to say. Although, he probably already knew that himself.

He smiled again and reached a hand up, placing it on top of my head and patting me there. As if I where a little girl to him…or something else. His smile suddenly faded and a sharp growl ripped from his chest. His eyes suddenly melted from a look of good friendship, to a look of hatred and confusion.

"Bella…why?" He asked.

My lips parted and I shook my head from side to side, unable to speak. I knew what he was talking about. Why had I chosen to become a vampire? Jacob had always known that I had wanted this.

"I'm so sorry Jake…I…I didn't mean to cause all of this trouble! The treaty…I never thought that something like this would happen! I'm really sorry!" I stated, feeling my eyes stinging. The feeling as though I would cry began to over whelm me…but no tears fell. No matter how much I felt my entire chest swelling up…my heart swelling…I couldn't cry.

"You really screwed up big time Bella! I…what the hell where you thinking? Now your just one of those filthy blood-" He stopped and his mouth set into a hard line.

His body trembled momentarily, but he shut his eyes tightly in concentration. Trying hard to control his anger…to not attack me like he-NO! I wouldn't believe something like that! And yet, I found I was unable to ignore it.

My lips trembled. Was that all I was to him now? A bloodsucker? Was I now considered to be an enemy by him? I knew it was difficult for Jacob to keep his promise…but…I still wanted us to be friends. I didn't want something as stupid as this to come between us. I didn't want anyone getting hurt…and yet I had caused all of this.

I had always known that wanting this, and getting it, would mean losing the people I cared about. I had already lost Charlie and Renee, and some of the people that I had known at Forks high. I didn't want to lose Jacob…

Jacob laid the side of his face onto a rock and shut his eyes. His breathing was rigid now, and it made me uncomfortable to hear it that way. I called his name, but he didn't respond. Fear shot through my heart…

Jacob dead?! That was impossible I knew because I could still hear his heart. But…what if he was bleeding from the inside? I suddenly thought of picking him up and carrying him to Emily's by myself. Looking at his size though…I realized now how much bigger Jacob had grown. I knew I had the strength to pick him up…but…what if the wolves where there? Would I have to protect Jacob and fight them?

I didn't want that. My mind kept on telling me to pick him up carefully and run, but my body wasn't responding. I was still there, on my hands and knees in the creek, my dress now soaked with water. And, I also found myself terrified of touching him just by looking at his injuries.

The wind blew, rustling the trees above my head and a scent came to my nose that I recognized. I looked up, and saw him…

Edward. His stood on the other side of the creek, and began to walk towards me through the water. His jeans became soaked, and when he reached me I barley even noticed. Edward placed a hand onto my shoulder, and when I felt his touch I looked up into his eyes. The color of topaz in his eyes looked hard and smooth like ice, but also slightly warm and soft.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words would flow from my lips. Edwards's eyes scanned over and studied Jacobs's body. My eyes widened with what I saw next…

Edward reached down slowly, and slipped a stone cold arm underneath Jacobs torso. It happened so quickly that I was actually able to see it now that I was a vampire. Edward slung Jacob over his shoulder as though he where a potato sack. Jacob hung from Edwards shoulder, his entire body limp and eyes still closed. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out.

Edward reached a hand out to me and beckoned me to take it. I hesitated, but slowly took his hand in mine and stood with shaking legs. Edward began walking, carrying Jacob, and I followed quickly behind him. Actually able to keep up with his long strides.

"Edward…" I finally whispered. His cool topaz eyes flickered towards me momentarily, and then back to the trail out of the woods.

"Yes?" His voice sounded calm and relaxed, which I found slightly odd.

I wanted to truly ask him what he was doing with Jacob…but I side tracked and ended up saying something else.

"I'm sorry…that I ran off like that Edward. I was concerned about Jacob…" I whispered.

He nodded and placed one hand onto the small of my back. "I understand".

I kept quiet, and we continued on our walk.

"Besides…" Edward began. His voice struck and cord and I looked up, and blinked at him. His eyes seemed distant and also sorrowful. As if he where thinking back to the past…deeply thinking.

"I owe him." The words I heard made the pressure on my heart seem to ease off a bit.

* * *

**Review if you wish. Sorry I haven't updated in months, I've been busy with school and stuff. It's a new year at school, so yeah. **


	17. Finale Chapter!

**Chapter 17**

Finale chapter.

_As always, enjoy and review!_

* * *

I sat in the hospital with my leg shaking uncontrollably. Edward had one arm around me to attempt to ease my mind, but my mind could not be eased. Jacob was in the hospital and hurt because of me! How was I not to be responsible for this? Yes, now I was a vampire and my dream had come true, but at what cost?

I looked up as a nurse called me into Jacobs's room, and rushed quickly to see him. Edward did not stop me. Carlisle stood at Jacobs bed, writing down information onto a clip board and looking at Jacobs heart monitor.

"I had to keep Jacob away from the other doctors here. Everyone would be having a heart attack if they saw that this boy was running a fever of over 107." Carlisle said, and he gave a small smile.

I nodded, and realized that Jacob was going to be alright. However, I was not prepared for what I saw when Carlisle left the room silently. There was Jacob, my Jacob, lying down on the bed. He was covered in so many bruises and cuts, and one of his arms was in a sling.

"J-Jacob…?" I called his name, but he did not reply. I felt the tears behind my pupils however they did not fall. I was a vampire now, so why would they fall?

I simply lied my body down over his and cried. I gasped when a hand was placed onto my head, and a slight growl rumbled from his chest. I rose up and looked at him, but he did not smile at me. We were different now.

He a werewolf and I a vampire.

"Bella….I….how could you do such a…? Bella….I'm sorry…but….those dirty bloodsuckers of yours broke the treaty and…" His voice trailed off.

"Jacob I'm so-" he cut me off.

"We…..Bella…I made you a promise I couldn't keep. We….Bella….we **_cant _**be friends anymore. The next time I see the Cullen's I am taking each one of them down with my bare hands and my pack, understand?"

"Jacob…" I whispered.

Edwards hand appeared on my shoulder then and he led me out of the room, closing the door. There was nothing more I could do, or anyone could do. I had gotten what I had wanted….but now…

The treaty had been broken.

And now a war began, that I could not stop.

Vampire VS Werewolf.

* * *

**That's it! The end of the story! There might be a sequel but I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
